Game on
by Nagetive
Summary: Le Patron est un mercenaire. Un jour, une femme le double. Commence une course. "Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?" Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Moi ? Tu vas apprendre le coût de ton erreur dans le sang et la douleur.
1. Natural Born Killer

Hey, mes lamantins ! De temps en temps, je traîne sur des forums rpg, et notamment leur CB. Avec une étrange personne, je me suis retrouvée à discuter du Patron, genre comment conclure un contrat avec lui, quoi lui donner en paiement, comment réussir malgré tout à lui échapper (parce que... le Patron), s'il est possible de le vendre aux services secrets, etc.

Eh bien, du coup, ça s'est un peu concrétisé dans ma tête, et ça a donné... ça. C'est-à-dire un truc sans aucun sens !

Du coup, vous trouverez ici le Patron (qui j'espère ne sera pas trop OOC) et une OC. Et des tueurs à gages (sisi, ça marche !). Et non, pas de rating M. Bande de perverses.

Pour celles qui se demandent, eh bien... Je n'ai pas encore écrit un autre OS de _Je suis ce que l'on m'a dit d'être_. Désolée. Pas taper.

Le titre du chapitre vient de "Natural Born Killer" d'Avenged Sevenfold.

Allez, bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>1 - Natural Born Killer<strong>

L'écran d'ordinateur illumine tant bien que mal de sa lumière crue la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il y confère, appuyé des quelques zones d'ombres, une ambiance à la fois froide, sinistre et épurée.

Une pièce assez impersonnelle, par ailleurs. Mélange entre salon, chambre et cuisine. Une fenêtre aux volets clos sur un mur, en face, une porte bardée de serrures, donnant sur l'extérieur. Sur la droite de celle-ci, une autre, ouvrant probablement sur une salle-de-bain.

Un bureau à côté de la fenêtre soutient ledit ordinateur avec son habituel attirail. Une chaise devant. Un matelas jeté de l'autre côté, à même le sol, avec des draps gris froissés dessus, un oreiller, une couverture. Sur le mur en face de la salle-de-bain, une petite table avec une radio de poche et une télévision portable. A côté de la porte d'entrée, une kitchenette.

Murs blancs, plafond blanc, sol en lino. Peu de couleurs : du gris, du noir, du blanc. Ce qui peut être un style, mais ici reste simplement très neutre, trop neutre. Pas comme si ce minuscule appartement était peu utilisé, mais comme si c'était volontaire.

C'est volontaire.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, vissée dans ma chaise atrocement inconfortable, menton posé dans ma main et sourcils froncés, je réfléchis. Ma boîte mail ultra-sécurisée est ouverte sur un message très sobre. Une demande comme les autres, bien que la mise en forme diffère un peu des habituelles.

_Je peux vous offrir la plus belle cible de votre carrière, avec à la clé deux millions d'euros._

_Intéressé ?_

La plus belle de mes cibles, hein ? Ils disent tous ça, pensant être les plus originaux. Au final, je ne tombe que sur un misérable PDG, un violeur récidiviste, un petit meurtrier. Mais la récompense promise titille ma curiosité.

De mon autre main, je fais coulisser ma souris et clique sur _Répondre_. Lâchant ma tête, mes mains volent sur le clavier pour rédiger ma riposte.

_Numéro de téléphone, prénom et nom exigé._

_RDV à Mirepoix, 09500, Ariège, dans trois jours, 14 heures, devant la cité scolaire. Venez vêtu de blanc et de vert._

_Qui est la cible ?_

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Le plus drôle, c'est que cet imbécile n'a aucune idée de qui je suis. Trop nombreux sont ceux persuadés de se frotter à un homme, lorsqu'ils veulent quérir les services d'un tueur à gages.

J'ouvre Google Maps et cherche la ville citée dans mon mail, pour me rafraîchir la mémoire, puis je check celles aux alentours. Mirepoix… je l'ai utilisée, il y a bien longtemps. J'avais beaucoup aimé la ville, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être les petits commerces sur la place principale, la « Voie verte » reliant le Super U à la cité scolaire… Que sais-je ?

Un petit bruit me prévient que le commanditaire m'a répondu, me sortant de mes réflexions.

_06 75 58 37 59. Sarah Marton._

_J'y serais._

Au vu du nom, je souris. Une femme ? Je me serais attendu de sa part à une moindre tendance au cliché. Mais que voulez-vous… Il semblerait que la mort et la violence soit réservées aux hommes. En un sens, c'est drôle saviez-vous que le rose, nuance par excellence des femmes, est une variante pastelle du rouge, couleur, justement, de la violence ? En un temps, à cause de cela, le rose était la couleur des garçons, il y a un temps. Mais qu'importe, il y a plus important.

Car au vu de la cible, mon sourire se fige, se fane.

_Le Patron._

Putain !

Elle me demande de buter l'un des meilleurs tueurs à gage d'Europe !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je vous mets en appétit pour la suite 3<p>

Reviewer, mes nains de jardin ! Vous aurez, sauf problème, la suite demain.


	2. Les légendes, c'est mieux mort

Merci, Ayumi, pour ta review :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>2 - Les légendes, c'est mieux mort, c'est pour ça que je veux en être une<strong>

Après un bref instant où je me contente de regarder l'écran fixement, mi-choquée, mi-amusée, je pose ma tête dans mes mains, fermant les yeux, et fais appel à ma mémoire phénoménale. Le Patron… On raconte beaucoup de choses sur ce sinistre individu, certaines anodines, d'autre si extraordinaires qu'elles ne peuvent qu'être du rang du mythe.

C'est un mercenaire renommé, le plus prisé d'Europe, et originaire de France, de ce que l'on dit. Etoile éclatante dans le métier, il a fait son apparition il y a seulement trois ans, et on ne compte plus les feu tueurs à gages ayant essayé de s'attaquer à lui, en vain.

Il est dit sans états d'âmes – ce qui est logique –, sadique, adepte de la torture, violeur et pédophile. Les services secrets de pas mal de pays sont à ses trousses depuis pas mal d'années, sans jamais avoir réussi à l'attraper. Nous, tueurs, du plus grand au plus petit, avons tous entendu parler de lui.

Une rumeur dit que son but ultime est de se faire le président des Etats-Unis – mais bon, c'est celui de pas mal de monde, non ? Non ? Ah, bon –, une autre qu'il désire buter la tête de la CIA, ou encore qu'il veut être le mercenaire le plus réputé de la planète elle-même.

Comme quoi, on dit beaucoup de choses. Surtout que moi, mes confrères et mes consœurs désirons à peu près tous cela. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à en savoir plus sur lui, malgré les longues recherches sur mon ordinateur. Techniquement, il n'a jamais existé, et c'est frustrant.

Le Patron… Déjà une légende vivante. Même pas trente ans, trois années dans le métier. Un miracle.

Mon cœur frôle l'embardée en même temps qu'un frisson me parcourt toute entière. Un miracle, oui. Le tuer ? Tuer une telle légende ? Ce serait si… jouissif. Mieux que ça : je prendrais carrément sa place, m'élèverais encore plus haut. Jouissif, ouais.

Et dangereux. Les gens ayant essayé de le tuer ont vraiment existés. Notez que je n'emploie pas le présent dans cette phrase. Combien de fous ont tenté de graver l'Histoire en l'abattant, comme je rêve de le faire ? C'est plus que ma vie que je risque si j'accepte : je n'oserais vous décrire dans quel état étaient les cadavres de ces gens-là.

Mais c'est terriblement tentant. Le plus grand des défis, l'ultime proie. Je ne suis pas méconnue – mon nom à moi aussi fait frémir, et j'ai déjà échappé à quelques imbéciles. Mais comparé à lui, ce n'est rien, rien du tout. Quelles sont les têtes qu'il doit faire tomber, tandis que je dois me rabattre sur de simples parrains de la mafia ?

Je reviens sur Google, lance le nom que la meuf m'a donné, ainsi que son numéro de téléphone. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, je navigue sur des sites illicites, hack joyeusement quelques-autres. Et manque de m'étouffer.

Parce si le numéro de téléphone appartient bien à une Sarah Marton, ladite Sarah fait partie de la CIA, rattachée au National Clandestin Service, qui est chargé notamment du suivi des agents de renseignement à l'étranger, et plus précisément au Special Activities Division, qui est responsable des opérations clandestines.

Bref, vous voyez le genre.

Et d'après le site soi-disant ultra-sécurisé de la CIA, Sarah est de mission en France pour s'occuper d'une « personne dangereuse », avec carte blanche.

Intéressant.

Songeuse, je me renverse dans ma chaise. Récapitulons. Option numéro 1 : c'est moi qu'on cherche à coincer. Option numéro 2 : je dois coincer le Patron pour eux. Option numéro 3 : coup double en m'attrapant juste après.

Que les amerloques aient conscience ou non de mon petit don de hackage qui m'a permis d'infiltrer leur site n'a aucune importance. La CIA, pour afficher de telles infos, est forcément dans le coup. Que Sarah existe ou pas, je m'en branle joyeusement.

Je contemple mon écran. Vais-je accepter ?

Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

Evidemment !

* * *

><p><em>- Le 42/2014 – 13H45 – Numéro anonyme_

_RDV déplacé à Léran, devant l'église, 16h_

_- Le 4/2/2014 – 14h13 – Sarah Marton_

_OK._

_- Le 5/2/2014 – 19h45 – Numéro anonyme_

_RDV déplacé à Pamiers, Gare SNCF, 12h_

_- Le 5/2/2014 – 19h56 – Sarah Marton_

_OK._

_- Le 6/2/2014 – 02h23 – Numéro anonyme_

_RDV déplacé à Toulouse, Gare SCNF, Piano, 14h_

_- Le 6/2/2014 – 03h34 – Sarah Marton_

_Putain, vous faites chier. C'est OK._

* * *

><p>Confortablement installée dans le TGV Bordeaux-Toulouse, j'éclate de rire. Elle a cru quoi, Miss America ?<p>

* * *

><p>Reviewez-moi, et je vous offre du salami ! :D<p> 


	3. Pacte avec Dieu

Merci pour vos reviews, mes gentils pandas ! :D

Par contre, c'est étrange, mais ma boîte mail me signale de temps en temps que j'en ai reçu de nouvelles, mais elles ne s'affichent pas dans les reviews de la fanfic... M'enfin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>3 - Pacte avec Dieu – sous le regard du Diable<strong>

A l'heure dite, j'arrive en vue du piano noir ornant un coin de la gare SNCF de Toulouse. Une femme y est, pianotant superbement bien _Sonate au clair de lune_ de Beethoven. Les notes graciles ont rameuté une dizaine de gens, que je prends la peine d'observer, au cas où.

Aucun danger de ce côté-là. Des personnes lambdas.

Puis je me concentre sur la femme du piano. Cheveux châtains coupés en court carré dégradé, silhouette fine, nuque fragile et dégagée. Jean blanc, chemise verte, blouson de cuir crème, une mallette près d'elle. Un air de normalité se dégage d'elle, cachant l'aura des puissants.

Malgré mon visage impassible, j'enrage. Je préfère arriver la première à mes rendez-vous, histoire de bien repérer les lieux, mais Miss America est de toute évidence une maligne. Soit. Le contraire aurait rendu le jeu bien moins amusant.

J'attends patiemment qu'elle ait fini son petit air, ce qui ne prend finalement guère longtemps. Elle se lève, remerciant d'un signe de tête les petites gens l'applaudissant pour son interprétation et regarde autour d'elle.

Sarah, Sarah… T'aimes la mise en scène, pas vrai ? Moi aussi, je dois l'admettre.

Je fais un pas en avant, accroche son regard – regard vert pâle et un peu transparent. Un signal passe, nous nous reconnaissons.

Ses yeux sont froids, aussi froids que les miens. Ils transportent du mépris, une haine glaciale, une vive intelligence et une formidable assurance. Miss America à l'air d'en avoir dans le ventre, c'est bien. Je lui fais un petit signe de la main. Elle se contente de sourire à son tour et m'emboîte le pas. Bon chien.

Je sors de la gare à grands pas, sans même faire attention à elle. Suis-moi si tu peux, ou reste en arrière. Puis, je m'enfonce dans les ruelles de Toulouse au petit bonheur la chance, errant joyeusement.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, enfin, je me retourne et lui fais face.

Je peux maintenant la détailler à mon aise. Sarah Marton. Un port de tête altier, le dos droit, le menton relevé. Ses yeux sont aussi impassibles que son visage, pour tout individu ordinaire sans grand sens de l'observation, mais j'y discerne une flamme calculatrice, du mépris. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'atteignent.

Je prends la parole, de ma voix claire, un peu grave ; doucereuse à ce moment-là.

- La CIA, hein ?

Elle ne cille même pas.

- Une femme, n'est-ce pas ? fait sa voix un peu plus basse, tout aussi mielleuse.

Attaque, riposte. Je lui lance un sourire éblouissant aux dents un peu de travers. Elle parle un français parfait, sans le moindre accent. Est-elle vraiment américaine ? Le coin de ses lèvres se relève imperceptiblement, me narguant.

On se connaît à peine et on se hait déjà tellement que je m'attends presque à voir des éclairs zigzaguer entre nous. Mais ça n'arrive qu'à la télé, ce genre de trucs.

- Une tueuse à gages, je rectifie.

- En mission, ajoute-t-elle.

Bien. De sa mallette elle tire une enveloppe A4, qu'elle me tend d'une main délicieusement manucurée. Je la prends, de mes doigts aux ongles courts et irréguliers. Je vois ses yeux errer dessus, ses sourcils se relever d'amusement. Et j'ai bien envie de faire de même.

- Les informations dont vous avez besoin pour l'instant sont dedans. Si vous acceptez, nous nous reverrons pour celles plus inhérentes à la mission, explique-t-elle d'un ton très professionnel.

J'attrape l'enveloppe sans dire un mot. Nous faisons volteface dans un même mouvement et nous nous éloignons, sans saluer l'autre, à deux doigts de nous sauter à la gorge. C'est viscéral.

Mais peut-être vais-je trop vite pour vous…

J'ai vingt-neuf ans, et mon nom est Atika Leroy. Cependant, cela fait une dizaine d'années que je n'ai utilisé ni l'un ni l'autre. « La généreuse » s'est renommée en Aïcha, « celle qui vivra » - pur symbolisme - bien que j'ai fini par cesser de me faire appeler, tout simplement. Qui se souvient de celle que j'étais dans mes jeunes années ? Ne sont-ils pas tous morts, ou repliés quelque part ?

Mais dans le métier, on me connaît sous un autre nom : sous le sobre pseudonyme du Sniper, plus précisément. La raison de cette appellation est simple : qu'elle que soit la distance ou la difficulté, je fais mouche avec la plus simple et imprécise des armes. C'est presque instinctif : je n'ai jamais manqué ma cible. Officiellement. Officieusement, plus personne n'est là pour le prouver. Ha ha.

Et donc, j'exerce le très condamnable métier de tueur à gage, milieu où les coups de poignard dans le dos ne sont pas seulement des expressions. Je l'ai débuté sous l'égide d'un autre, rencontré au coin d'une ruelle où je créchais, jeune adulte. Sans doute a-t-il vu en moi un grand potentiel. Il se trouve qu'il a eu raison.

Comme les autres, j'ai appris l'insensibilité. J'ai appris à tuer, bien, sans remords, à ne pas laisser de traces, à hacker aussi. J'ai appris à maquiller un meurtre en accident ou suicide, et vice-versa. J'ai appris à me procurer armes, drogues et autres illicéités. J'ai appris à maîtriser les armes à feu, les armes blanches, l'art de tendre un piège.

L'art de la survie.

Je ne veux pas de pitié. Pas de « c'est triste, quand même ». J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est. Contrairement à vous, je suis seule maître de mon destin, je suis forte. Presque invincible. Nul ne me met à genoux, nul ne me méprise.

Bref. Voilà qui je suis. Le Sniper. C'est aussi simple que cela.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe remise par Miss America, déverse son contenu dans ma main – soit une petite photo et deux feuilles – puis la jette par-dessus mon épaule, probablement au grand dam du prochain écolo qui passera. Tout en marchant, je regarde les documents.

La photo, en couleurs, est de très mauvaise qualité. Le sujet de celle-ci, en pleine marche, est flou. On peut néanmoins discerner qu'il porte un costume noir, une arme à feu à la ceinture et une paire de lunettes noires. Le Patron, évidemment. Derrière lui, en fond, une série d'immeubles sinistres.

La première des feuilles le décrit. Physique, habitudes… Et là, je me demande vraiment comment ils ont fait pour en savoir autant sur lui. On ne chope pas des infos sur nous comme on se paye une glace ! Combien de gens ont-ils sacrifié ?

Et que savent-ils sur moi ?

_Nom : Inconnu_

_Prénom : Inconnu_

_Surnom : le Patron_

_Âge : inconnu (entre 25 et 30 ans)_

_Cheveux : châtains_

_Yeux : inconnus _

_Taille : un mètre soixante_

_Poids : environ soixante kilos_

_Corpulence : moyenne, musclé_

_Habits : costume noir, chemise noire, lunettes de soleil opaques, chaussures de marque en cuir_

_Armes : un Smith & Wesson 500 _[vous voyez la référence au NMT « Madame Pavochko » ?]

_Caractère : violent, stratège, méfiant, intelligent, sans remords, insensible_

_Habitudes : aime faire la tournée des bars et bordels, fume des Calypso, apprécie le whisky de la marque Antoine Daniels_ **  
><strong>

_Accusé de : tentatives d'homicides, homicides volontaires, viols, vols, agressions sexuelles_

Je constate vite que je connaissais déjà la grande majorité de ces informations. Le coût de la célébrité… Je dois par contre avouer que je ne connaissais pas sa marque de cigarettes et d'alcool préférés… Très sérieusement, ils ont fait _comment_ pour le savoir ? J'ai bien des idées, vu le personnage... Et ça me fait rire.

Ah, et sa taille. Quand on conte les exploits d'une légende, on ne précise pas qu'il est plus petit que la moyenne. Enfin, je ne vais pas trop me foutre de sa gueule, je fais cinq centimètres de moins… [Moi aussi. Je souffre. Mon perso et moi, on se comprend]

Ses yeux, aussi. Ainsi, ils n'en connaissent pas la couleur ? J'ai effectivement entendu dire que jamais on ne l'avait vu sans ses lunettes, mais je pensais que cela relevait du mythe… C'est intéressant. Très intéressant.

Sur la seconde feuille, Miss America me propose un juteux contrat. Dactylographié, sans marque officielle – évidemment, si on apprenait que la CIA trempait dans ce genre de choses...

_Nous vous demandons de mettre en place un piège visant à remettre l'individu nommé « Le Patron » à la CIA dans le but de le transférer aux services secrets français et de procéder définitivement à son incarcération pour tentatives d'homicides, homicides volontaires, viols, vols, cambriolages, caetera._

_En échange, vous vous engagez à cesser toute activité criminelle, nous remettre vos armes et nous cesserons toute poursuite contre vous, effaçant vos données des archives de polices et services secrets. Nous vous offrons aussi la somme de deux million d'euros en liquide. Une nouvelle identité peut être discutée._

Je souris, cynique. Sérieusement ? Ils ont cru quoi ? Que j'allais sauter de joie, genre « oh, on me propose d'arrêter de tuer des gens, génial ! »

Quels naïfs.

Passerais-je un pacte de sang, j'ai vendu mon âme au diable et celui-ci gagne sur tous les tableaux. Ce que je vais faire, c'est les aider à coffrer le Patron, graver mon nom dans l'histoire, et me casser d'Europe avec deux millions d'euros en poche. Paraît que la Corée n'est pas très regardante sur ceux qui entrent chez eux, mais je crois qu'il s'agit seulement d'une rumeur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, hors Europe et Amérique, je pourrais aller partout, totalement libre. Avec mes armes, et après leur avoir fait un magnifique _fuck_ imaginaire. C'est pas la belle vie ?

Oui, parce que je ne leur fais absolument pas confiance sur leur capacité à garder enfermé le Patron. Nul doute que si je réussis, il se vengera.

Vous ne voulez pas être victime de la vengeance du Patron, et moi non plus…

Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Je prends appui contre le mur, sors une cigarette et un briquet-tempête de ma poche. Allumant le bâton de nicotine, j'en tire une longue bouffée, puis fous sommairement le feu aux papiers.

Une fois réduits en cendres de façon convenable, je sors mon portable de ma poche.

_Le 6/2/2014 – 15h11 – Numéro anonyme_

_OK_

C'est en sifflotant _What have you done_ de Within Temptation que je m'éloigne tranquillement.

* * *

><p>Si mes persos se trollent tout seuls, maintenant…<p>

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai tendance à commenter un peu ce que fait et pense mon personnage. Ce ne sera pas tout le temps, mais voilà.

Oh, et j'adore Within Temptation. Vraiment. Beaucoup.


	4. Chasse

Merci pour vos reviews, mes chimpanzés adorés ! (ceci est une alerte de zoophilie... ouais bref j'me tais).

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>4 - Chasse<strong>

Immédiatement après mon acquiescement, Miss America me propose un autre rendez-vous pour me filer la suite des documents relatifs à ma mission, ainsi qu'un appoint confortable de 200 000 euros. Juste assez pour allécher, retenir enserré dans le piège de l'appât du gain. Malins, les amerloques, mais inutile dans mon cas. Je _veux_ le Patron, et je l'aurais. Et en plus, je ne suis pas accro à l'argent, contrairement à bien d'autres.

C'est dans la gare elle-même qu'à lieu la transaction. Sarah, un sourire diablement hypocrite aux lèvres, me tend une enveloppe A4 bien plus épaisse que la première. Je m'en saisis avec, je l'admets, une légère avidité.

- J'espère que vous ne nous doublerez pas, susurre-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Je lui décoche un sourire enjôleur et riposte d'un ton doux :

- Je formule la même promesse à votre encontre.

Elle clôt l'échange d'un clin d'œil sensuel et tourne vivement les talons, s'éloignant vers les quais sans plus m'adresser un regard. Ah, elle a de l'humour, finalement, l'amerloque ! C'est bien. C'est tout de suite plus amusant.

Fourrant l'enveloppe dans ma veste, je sors du bâtiment bondé et attends de retrouver l'air frais – enfin, tout est relatif, c'est Toulouse – pour ouvrir le papier brun. J'y trouve une feuille manuscrite et un bon paquet d'argent, que je ne prends pas la peine de compter.

_L'individu que vous devez appréhender a été vu pour la dernière fois, soit le 1er février, en Bretagne. Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations._

_Nous vous donnons carte blanche pour l'approcher et le mettre en confiance. Contactez-nous dès que vous l'avez appréhendé, donnez-nous sa localisation exacte et tâchez de l'empêcher de bouger. Le cas échéant, pistez-le le temps que nous arrivons sur place._

_Ne le tuez pas._

_Communiquez avec votre portable. Envoyez-nous votre position, nous ne pouvons la localiser. _

Un éclat de rire me secoue brièvement. Alors comme ça, ils n'arrivent pas à me pister ? Comme c'est mignon, ils admettent leur incompétence… Ou alors ils me mentent, c'est aussi une possibilité.

Sinon, ils ne se mouillent pas trop. C'est bien gentil de me laisser faire tout le boulot, c'est-à-dire: trouver le psychopathe, l'approcher, accrocher son attention et en sortir vivante.

Allez, je fais preuve de mauvaise foi : je suis parfaitement capable d'attirer l'attention du Patron, aussi célèbre soit-il. Comment ? Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais largement profiter de leur « carte blanche ».

La CIA ne va pas s'offusquer si je tue quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Au point où ils en sont… Conclure un marché avec moi, c'est presque vendre son âme au diable.

Je me mordille la lèvre. Tout ceci va être passionnant, vraiment passionnant.

* * *

><p>Hey, vous connaissez la superficie de la Bretagne ?<p>

27 208 putains de kilomètres carrés !

Et sa population, vous la connaissez ?

Près de 3 217 767 habitants !

Et je suis censé trouver _un_ pervers dément parmi trois millions de personnes ?

C'est du foutage de gueule !

Mais soyons sérieux : la CIA sait que nous, tueurs, sommes capables de tout, et en particulier de l'improbable. C'est donc avec un soupir que je prends mon portable réservé à mes contacts réguliers. Avoir sur le même tél à la fois ses commanditaires et ses « amis » n'est pas un bon calcul. Du tout. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire couler mes « potes » par inadvertance.

C'est que ça prend des années pour se faire un bon réseau de contacts ! Fournisseurs, hackeurs, chiens de chasse, et même certains gérants de bars, toujours au courant d'intéressantes rumeurs et surtout pressés de faire ma publicité contre bonne rémunération.

Ainsi, dans la liste de contacts, je choisis un nom. « Jérémy ».

_- Hola, cariña, tu as besoin de moi ? _me répond aussitôt mon interlocuteur d'une voix sensuelle.

- Tu sais que je suis sous numéro masqué, au moins ?

_- Bien sûr, et tu n'es sûrement pas la seule. Mais la rumeur court, dans les bas-fonds._

- Et que dit-elle, cette rumeur ?

_- Qu'un prestigieux mercenaire a été mandaté par la CIA pour en chasser un autre. Tu comprends que pour le coup…_

- Prestigieux ? Tu me flatte. Mais nous savons toi et moi que les rumeurs sont souvent mensongères, n'est-ce pas ?

_- Evidemment, et c'est ce que je répète à tout va, sois en certaine. Cependant, ce n'est pas gratuit, et tu le sais. Bref, à part ça, tu veux que je te le trouve, je suppose ?_

- Tu deviens dangereux, très cher, à deviner ainsi mes pensées. Vais-je devoir me débarrasser de toi ?

_- Oh… seulement quand je ne te serais plus utile ! _réplique-t-il, partant dans un grand éclat de rire.

C'est le jeu du chat et de la souris. Nous nous méfions de l'autre comme de la peste mais trouvons notre bonheur dans notre collaboration. Nous détenons, afin d'éviter toute traîtrise, de belles et croustillantes informations sur l'autre, et nous ne manquons jamais de le rappeler.

J'aime cette relation. Plaisante. Et absolument pas sexuelle, retirez ce sourire de votre visage !

- Oh, et trouve-moi un pays peu regardant sur ceux qui y entrent. Si possible, sans lien avec la Russie, l'ONU et les Etats-Unis.

_- Prévoirais-tu de fuir, cariña ?_

- J'assure seulement ma liberté, comme tout être sain d'esprit. Laisse tomber, je ne te dirais jamais où je partirais.

_- Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je te rappelle dans trois heures… d'ici là, je devrais avoir la ville en vue. _

- Tu es un amour. Je t'embrasserais presque !

_- La plus douce des récompenses, il va sans dire… __Hasta luego, cariña._

Nous raccrochons. Allez, c'est parti pour deux heures de train, direction Bordeaux. J'ai quelques affaires à récupérer, ma moto, et je serais prête pour la Bretagne !

* * *

><p>Ainsi donc, ce bouffon est à Brest. Brest. Une ville immense, et Jérémy ne sait absolument rien d'autre, d'autant plus que ses allégations reposent sur la crédibilité d'un barman accro à l'héroïne ayant vu passer dans son commerce un mec chelou en costard.<p>

Allez, concédons-le : il m'a filé les adresses des bars les plus louches et de tous les bordels de la ville, du plus soft au plus glauque. Avec ça, il me suffit de compter sur mon charisme et la jolie somme dans ma poche pour obtenir des informations plus concrètes.

En attendant, juchée sur ma Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 noire, une délicieuse bête de course débridée et dotée de roues tout-terrain, la classe à la japonaise, j'avale les kilomètres à une allure folle, plein Nord, tout en fomentant un plan acceptable.

J'en suis à cette certitude : il me faut une cible. Alléchante. Avec une récompense à sa hauteur, c'est-à-dire se comptant plus en gloire qu'en argent.

Il me faut aussi des Calypso. Ne pas oublier les Calypso.

Il faudrait être fou pour oublier les Calypso.

* * *

><p>Peu à peu, des idées me viennent, partent, s'enchevêtrent en une toile compliquée. A l'esprit me revient un juteux contrat que personne, pour l'instant, n'a réussi à accomplir. Proie récalcitrante, dont on dit qu'il était tueur à gages, il y a bien longtemps.<p>

Dans le milieu, on se méfie quand on parle de morts parmi les nôtres. On peut être un excellent tueur et ployer devant une dizaine de personnes nous fusillant.

Notre charabia est étrange, tout de même, non ? On dit « les nôtres », « les miens », « mes consœurs, mes confrères » et pourtant… Il ne nous faut pas beaucoup pour chercher à doubler quelqu'un d'autre.

Je vous ai parlé des coups de poignard, n'est-ce pas ? Moi-même, j'en ai distribué quelques-uns. Si les bars, et autres lieux d'échange glauques sont considérés comme des terrains neutres où tuer quelqu'un d'autre est interdit, après, tous les coups sont permis. Prendre un élève revient à former une arme de destruction massive capable de se retourner contre nous pour un rien.

C'est amusant.

Toujours sur ma kawa, à 190 kilomètres/heures sur l'autoroute, j'active mon oreille Bluetooth, reliée à mon portable, et rappelle cet incapable de Jérémy.

_- Toujours toi, cariña ! Je te manque ?_

- Evidemment. Impossible de me lasser de ta voix délicieuse. Dis-moi, tu te souviens du bouffon qui sévit en Bretagne sous le pseudo de King Joe ?

_- Ah, lui… Encore en vie, hélas. Y a un petit jeunot qui a essayé de s'attaquer à lui, il y a deux, trois semaines… Paraît qu'on n'en a retrouvé que des miettes. Monsieur Joe tenterait de s'allier à la mafia, selon d'autres rumeurs._

- Il commence à devenir dangereux, donc… Tu sais, tu serais un amour si tu me le retrouvais.

_- Tout de suite ! Enfin, je te rappelle, quoi. Dis-moi, preciosa, j'aurais droit à quoi, après ? Parce que cela commence à faire cher…_

- Ma disparition totale, ainsi que la jolie somme de 900 000 euros.

Je l'entends faire claquer sa langue, appréciateur.

- _Ta disparition me chagrinerait, mais soit ! Avec ça, je te rends même encore quelques menus services._

Sa voix se fait plus menaçante, sous couvert de plaisanterie.

- _T'as intérêt à me les filer, ces euros ! Ça m'ennuierait d'égarer certaines infos… _

Je réplique sur le même ton.

- Moi aussi, Jérémy, moi aussi… Alors fais-y bien attention.

Nous raccrochons.

Allez, peut-être que je lui filerais quelques milliers.

C'est en riant que je poursuis ma route, frôlant les 200 k/h.

* * *

><p>Alors, concernant le prochain chapitre...<p>

Je n'ai pas internet le week-end (vous comprenez sans doute ma souffrance) et je fais ma rentrée le 8 dans un établissement privé en internat (Maison familiale et rurale pour ceux que cela intéresse ; comment ça tout le monde s'en branle ?). Normalement, je peux y embarquer mon pc. Normalement, il y a une salle info. Normalement, il y a internet, avec possibilité de s'y connecter. Normalement. Mais j'ignore comment cela se passe exactement, alors... priez donc pour votre chapitre :D. Et pour eux aussi, parce que s'ils m'interdisent d'avoir accès à mon internet chéri, je fais un massacre !

Yataaaaa !

Reviewez, et je vous aime !


	5. Faire son entrée

Internet, tu m'as tellement manquée !

Chapitre pas excessivement intéressant, pardonnez-moi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>5 - Faire son entrée<strong>

C'est six longues heures plus tard que je fais mon entrée dans Brest, dépassant le panneau annonçant la ville à une allure indécente. Je suis épuisée, je suis sur les nerfs, et il fait nuit, une nuit épaisse, froide. Une brise sournoise glisse dans les rues, dans les manches de ma veste et décourage les quelques passants.

La moto, c'est génial. Mais nettement moins quand on flirte allègrement avec un vent glacial, les six degrés d'une fin d'hiver et une pluie drue. Au moins, celle-ci s'est calmée une dizaine de kilomètres auparavant.

Soupirant, de soulagement et d'ennui, je sors mon portable et cale la première adresse de bar que m'a filée Jérémy dans le GPS intégré. Mon but est simple : je vais faire tous les bars, puis, si je ne trouve pas le pervers, tous les bordels. Ce que j'aimerais éviter.

Coup de chance, ce n'est pas loin. Je vais donc pouvoir me descendre assez rapidement une bière. Ou un café. Ou un whisky. Bref, on s'en branle. Je zigzague quelques minutes dans l'enchevêtrement de rues et m'arrête devant une enseigne miteuse, proclamant un pathétique « A la bonne chope ». J'arrête mon engin, l'attache à un lampadaire cassé et, enfin, entre.

Face à moi, une salle propre, nette, peuplée de tables et de chaises de bonne qualité, correctement éclairée. Quelque chose de banal, en somme. Cependant, on peut déceler dans l'atmosphère tendue, dans certaines postures, certains regards, certains sourires, les relents du crime et du mensonge. Plus qu'une marque nette, c'est une ambiance, une impression frôlant l'incertitude.

Une impression qui s'infiltre en vous. La devanture minable chasse déjà quelques gens lambdas, les décourageant. Ceux osant faire leur entrée se heurtent, tout comme moi, à une nuée de regards mauvais. Découragés, ils s'en vont. Les plus fous, enfin, qui osent rester, ne font pas long feu et partent vite, oppressés par la certitude qu'autour d'eux, il n'y a que des loups et des louves alpha, les ravalant au rang de proie d'un coup d'œil.

Mais moi, je ne suis ni folle, ni une femme ordinaire. Je suis le Sniper. Sans atteindre la renommée du Patron, je suis célèbre, redoutée. On se méfie de quelqu'un capable de tuer sans frémir enfants comme parrains de mafia russe – les pires, je vous jure, ils sont costauds et je ne vous parle pas des marraines !

Alors, sous la pression des regards, je me contente de sourire.

Car je sais ce qu'ils voient. Je sais qu'ils m'analysent, qu'ils me scrutent, comme je les ai jugés d'un coup d'œil à mon entrée.

Tout d'abord, ils distinguent les cheveux noirs très courts, hérissés en mèches folles. Le regard gris acier, froid, distant. La peau olivâtre, les pommettes très dessinées, la cicatrice sur mon menton ; blessure de guerre.

Ils descendent un peu. Notent la posture fière, les épaules larges, le corps musclé. Ils zappent la taille, ridicule. Ils regardent le tee-shirt gris foncé à l'effigie de Muse, la veste de cuir sombre sur mesure. Ils retiennent les deux bosses, aux côtés, qui signalent aussi une ambidextrie redoutée. Ou, tout du moins, une maîtrise très poussées des armes.

Ils voient le pantalon noir, fluide, près du corps, les solides chaussures de moto. Puis, ils me visualisent entièrement, moi, femme à l'air tout sauf inoffensive, pourvue de cette aura de dangerosité que même les prédateurs craignent.

Parce que je suis dangereuse. Les plus sages le savent, les autres désigneront implicitement un élu, qui tôt ou tard viendra me défier. Après l'avoir mis à genoux, ils me respecteront tous.

C'est la loi du plus fort, ne pense pas y échapper. L'homme possède les gènes du prédateur et ne saurait les contredire sans se faire écraser. C'est dur, c'est triste, c'est la vie, assume.

Je le sais, parce que j'ai été écrasée, moi aussi. Alors, de victime, je suis passée au rang de bourreau, et il n'y a plus que l'enfante naïve en moi pour le pleurer.

Une fois analysée, je poursuis mon chemin vers le bar avec assurance et m'y accoude, dédaignant les tables libres. La barman s'approche de moi, un peu suspicieuse.

- Ce sera ?

- Whisky Antoine Daniels avec glaçons. Et infos.

- Neuf euros pour l'un.

- Et pour l'autre ?

- A voir, réplique une troisième voix dans mon dos, grave.

Lentement, je me retourne…

* * *

><p>Vous avez la haine, hein ? hein ? HEIN ?!<p>

Pour me tuer, prenez un ticket, faites la queue. Heu… wait… N'y voyez rien de glauque.

C'est bon, vous avez des images étranges en tête ?

Et le prochain chapitre vous donnera une excellente raison de me faire passer de vie à trépas.


	6. De l'un à l'autre

Vous vous attendiez à voir le Patron, pas vrai ?

Ha, ha, ha.

J'vous ai eu.

* * *

><p><span><strong>6 – De l'un à l'autre<strong>

Un homme me fait face. Le genre faussement _bad boy_, cheveux blonds décoiffés, yeux marrons, un air odieusement suffisant. Un sourire effleure mes lèvres. Ça y est, les pleutres ont envoyé leur chef, et celui-ci se frotte à beaucoup trop fort pour lui.

- Ça dépend de quoi ? je réponds calmement, tandis que la barman pousse un soupir mêlant agacement et désespoir.

C'est vrai, quoi, marre des bagarres. Cela fout un bordel pas possible, faut appeler les gros bras pour être sûr d'être remboursé, on risque que les voisins appellent la police et que celle-ci creuse un peu trop, et après, faut empêcher les perturbateurs de revenir. En plus, les habitués ont tendance à fuir quelques jours, par prudence, et ça fait baisser le chiffre d'affaire.

Et quand ça dégénère vraiment, faut sortir l'artillerie lourde, et ça, c'est pas franchement joli à voir.

- De beaucoup de choses, chérie, réplique-t-il avec un grand sourire voulu charmeur, qui ne me donne qu'une violente envie de le saisir par les cheveux et le cogner contre le comptoir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Parce que tout le monde ne peut pas m'appeler « chérie ». Tout le monde ne peut pas me draguer. Et d'ailleurs, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas céder à la violence filant dans mes veines.

A une vitesse sidérante, dans un geste tellement huilé par l'habitude qu'il en frôle la perfection, je prends un de mes revolvers dans la main gauche, le tirant d'une poche spécialement aménagée à l'intérieur de ma veste, et en colle le canon glacial sous le menton de _bad boy_.

C'est avec délice que je le vois virer au gris, alors qu'une petite partie de la salle sursaute et que l'autre porte la main au côté. Dans la limite de mon champ de vision, je vois même la gérante saisir quelque chose sous le comptoir. Il n'est pas rare qu'en effet, les tenanciers gardent cachée une quelconque arme près d'eux. Enfin, le genre de tenancier que je côtoie.

- « Chérie » ?

Il déglutit péniblement, son regard se fait vide, son visage crayeux. J'ai stoppé ses ardeurs, me semble-t-il. Je laisse filer quelques secondes puis retire mon arme, la rangeant. La mine boudeuse, il se recule, me jette un coup d'œil craintif et haineux et regagne sa table sous les rires narquois.

Ça y est. J'ai fait ma place, en témoignent les regards respectueux. Moi, inconnue, je suis maintenant considérée comme étant l'une des leurs.

Rictus méprisant. Je vole tellement plus haut qu'eux. Ils sont les humains maladroits, je suis l'albatros et contrairement à Baudelaire, je ne ferais pas l'erreur de me poser.

Un bruit de verre heurtant le bois me fait me retourner vers le comptoir. La barman a rangé son arme et m'a donné mon whisky, que je descends cul sec. L'alcool glisse dans mon estomac, me réchauffant agréablement et me sauvant temporairement de la fatigue pesant sur mes paupières.

Eh bah putain, ça fait du bien. Je vais peut-être en prendre un second.

- Et pour ces infos ? soupire à nouveau la barman.

Je pose un billet de 500 sur la surface marquée par le temps. Une lueur d'intérêt brille aussitôt dans son regard, mais elle se garde bien de s'en emparer rompue aux échanges d'informations et d'argent. Bon point. C'est un signe évident de son efficacité.

- Je cherche un individu nommé « le Patron », je déclare avec nonchalance.

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère du bar subit une métamorphose. Je décèle une intense curiosité, une tension craintive, voire effarée. Les oreilles s'ouvrent, les yeux se plissent d'attention, les regards se croisent. La barman se mord les lèvres de surprise et d'appréhension, esquive la flamme interrogative au fond de mes pupilles.

Ainsi, le Patron est passé par là, récemment, et tout le monde ici a compris qu'il n'est pas bon de parler de lui. A l'évidence, je vais devoir y mettre le prix. Je m'en doutais, et j'ai les moyens. De toute façon, si l'on cherche à m'arnaquer, je passerais à l'étape « menaces ».

Ma préférée.

Le silence s'épaissit davantage, dans mon dos. Un silence lourd, étouffant. Les yeux de la gérante s'agrandissent, à la fois de crainte et de stupeur, et elle fait hâtivement volteface, faisant mine d'arranger une pile de verres à bière.

Je ne bouge pas.

Quelqu'un s'accoude au bar, juste à côté de moi. Je la sens. Cette présence particulière. Cette aura de puissance que je m'étais mis en tête de chasser. Sans même daigner pivoter, je sais de qui il s'agit. Même si j'avais été moins réceptive, je l'aurais compris.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux, gamine ? fait une voix rauque.

Je retiens un sourire de jubilation. Quel coup de chance. _Lui_, dans le premier bar que je visite. Je hèle la gérante, qui zyeute avec insistance la cache sous son comptoir – avertissement très clair, mais qui s'y intéresse ?

- Un autre whisky pour moi, et demandez donc à cet homme ce qu'il désire, je lui offre.

* * *

><p>Owi, haïssez-moi :D<p>

Promis, le prochain sera plus long.


	7. Wkisky & Calypso

Chapitre plus long, comme promis ! Merci pour vos reviews !

Hey, vous aviez vu ? (oui, je suis en retard) Mathieu a des lunettes, maintenant ! C'est... perturbant.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>7 - Whisky &amp; Calypso<strong>

- La même chose qu'elle, rétorque-t-il.

J'ai eu raison de demander de l'Antoine Daniels, de toute évidence.

La barman lui jette un étrange regard. Vous savez, le genre de regard qui dit « s'il-vous-plaît, ne brûlez pas mon bar cette fois, allez, ayez pitié ». Le genre de regard qui vous donne envie de rire sardoniquement.

Et de brûler l'établissement en question.

J'ai toujours un briquet sur moi.

Herm… Là n'est pas le sujet.

Elle nous amène vite nos boissons, les déposant devant nous, puis s'éloigne par précaution. Fou celui qui cherche à écouter la conversation de deux tueurs en puissance, et cette femme le sait très bien.

En quasi-synchronisation, nous avalons le contenu de notre verre d'un coup sec, puis nous tournons vers l'autre, nous toisant. D'un tacite accord, nous entamons un nouveau jeu. _Game on_, comme on dit.

Un jeu qui promet d'être plaisant, cela va sans dire. Pour qui ? Je l'ignore encore.

D'un geste assuré, je plonge la main dans une poche de ma veste et en sors un certain paquet de cigarettes, acheté dans une station-service croisée il y a quelques heures, alors que j'errais encore sur l'autoroute. Prenant dans le même temps mon briquet, je propose :

- Calypso ?

Il sourit, pioche une clope. J'en prends une à mon tour, la glisse entre mes lèvres, les allume. Un bref instant, nous savourons la fumée bleutée s'infiltrant dans nos poumons. Le cancer ? _Fuck that_. Dans le milieu, ce n'est pas de ça qu'on crève, on ne vit même pas vieux, alors on en profite pour se détruire gaiement. Nous vivons à toute allure, flambant notre corps et notre esprit.

Pendant ces quelques secondes de calme, semblables à l'œil du cyclone, nous détaillons avidement l'autre, cherchant à deviner dans sa posture et ses habits ses plus inavouables névroses et faiblesses.

Il est tel que je me l'imaginais. Plutôt petit, mais avec une grande allure, peau pâle, cheveux châtains absolument décoiffés. Il est vêtu d'un coûteux et élégant ensemble consistant en des chaussures de sport, une chemise, un jean et une veste de costard, le tout en noir. Une arme à feu pend à sa ceinture.

Et, surtout, sont placés devant ses yeux deux verres noirs masquant son regard, l'auréolant de mystère. Ce qui me fait penser que si même la CIA n'a pas réussi à connaître leur couleur, je vais moi-même avoir beaucoup de mal pour lui faire retirer ces satanées lunettes.

A part cela… Il a bien sûr cette aura que j'ai discernée dès qu'il s'est approché de moi. Accoudé en ce moment-même au comptoir, il fume avec une certaine classe, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. En contradiction avec sa nonchalance, il émane de lui de la froideur, de la dangerosité.

Pas la même que la mienne, attention. Je vous rappelle que je suis une meurtrière, pas une violeuse ou une pédophile, merci…

Et puis, il y a son titre de légende, qui l'éclaire et l'assombrit en même temps, qui augmente son charisme, le rend en quelque sorte inaccessible. Séduisant, aussi, bien que cela ne me fasse ni chaud ni froid.

Car c'est bien cela : je suis en compagnie d'une légende, tellement gênante, tellement éblouissante que la CIA en a fait appel à moi, tueuse à gages, pour l'attraper. C'en est presque un honneur.

- Et alors, gamine ?

Je ne relève pas le surnom moqueur, me concentrant plutôt sur autre chose. Tout se joue maintenant. Il faut que je le captive, que je le convaincs… et m'en sorte entière, tant physiquement que mentalement.

Je prends une autre bouffée de nicotine.

- King Joe.

Il se fait attentif, et pas seulement à ma paire de seins. Première manche gagnée.

- Bien des nôtres se sont attaqués à lui… sans résultat. Cela fait un sacré bout de temps que ce n'était pas arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

- « Nôtres », gamine ? Mais sais-tu vraiment qui je suis ?

Comme si tu ignorais qui je suis, moi. Comme si tu n'avais pas pris la peine de m'observer attentivement avant de m'aborder. Deux tueurs se reconnaissent toujours, et tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me déstabiliser. S'assurer de mon identité, vérifier si je vais oser lui mentir. Néanmoins, je ne peux abandonner le morceau ainsi. Il faut qu'il sache que je ne suis pas intimidable.

- Et toi, que sais-tu de moi ? je riposte.

Mes yeux gris se heurtent à l'opacité de ses lunettes. La tension grimpe brusquement entre nous. Après un bref combat silencieux, comprenant que je ne vais nulle part ainsi, je fais le premier pas.

- On me nomme le Sniper.

Et non, je n'ai pas commis l'erreur de mentir sur ce sujet. Je lui tends une main enveloppée d'une mitaine de cuir, le visage impassible. Le sien se détend légèrement et il la serre. Ses doigts sont nus de tout tissu, sa poigne ferme, sèche. Cela en dit long sur le personnage, mine de rien. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui se défile.

- Le Patron. Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment ignorer l'existence d'une telle légende ? je réplique en récupérant ma main.

Il esquisse un rictus cynique.

- Oh, tu fais pas mal de bruit, toi aussi… Le Sniper. On dit que personne n'échappe à son regard. Ainsi, tu veux te frotter à plus gros gibier, hein ? Et tu veux mon aide.

Si tu savais, mec. Je tapote ma cigarette contre le bord du cendrier de verre posé sur le comptoir et la ramène à mes lèvres.

- Peut-être.

Nouvelle lutte silencieuse. Il finit par sourire doucereusement et se penche à mon oreille. Son souffle brûlant frôle ma gorge et sa voix rauque résonne, tout bas, dans ma tête.

- Mais tu sais, plus que la gloire, il va me falloir un payement, gamine…

Je refoule résolument un frisson de dégoût et m'applique à lui répondre sur le même ton :

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir te fournir ce que tu demandes, mais… Un million d'euros, ça t'intéresse ?

Il se redresse, son regard que je devine calculateur toujours posé sur moi. Je le sens m'évaluer scrupuleusement, s'attardant sur certaines parties de mon corps, et j'éprouve soudain une violente envie de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux.

Mais ce n'est pas glorieux, ça. J'inspire doucement pour garder mon calme, inhalant une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette pour m'y aider. Dieux, je me doutais que ce singulier contrat ne serait pas de tout repos, mais quand même…

Le jeu sera parfois moins plaisant que prévu.

- Somme intéressante, concède-t-il finalement.

Mais lui comme moi savons qu'il ne base pas sa renommée juste sur les meurtres et l'argent. Mon but ultime, c'est de le foutre en taule. Le sien, c'est de me violer.

Joie.

Avec un lent soupir, j'achève ma cigarette.

Elles sont pas mal, les Calypso.

* * *

><p>Petit changement d'atmosphère. Ça vous a plu ?<p> 


	8. Rouge et Noir

Encore un brin plus long.

Bonne lecture, mes pandas moussus.

* * *

><p><span><strong>8 – Rouge et noir<strong>

Avec une douloureuse grimace, je me laisse tomber sur le lit inconfortable de l'hôtel bas prix et peu regardant que j'ai réussi à dégoter, grâce d'ailleurs à la barman, ravie que l'on ait daigné ne pas brûler son café.

Je passe la main sur le drap grisâtre et remarque avec un net soulagement qu'il n'y a aucune vermine. J'ai vu de ces hôtels, je vous jure… Une horreur. Je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir. Même l'eau avait une couleur étrange.

Soupirant, je porte une nouvelle cigarette à mes lèvres. Lors des missions, ma consommation a tendance à augmenter, proportionnellement à la difficulté inhérente à ledit contrat. Avec celui-là, je suis partie pour siffler un paquet par jour. Minimum.

Récapitulons. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de m'apporter son aide, avec avoir sacrifié une quarantaine d'euros en alcool, une bonne partie de mon self-control et un de mes paquets de clopes. Cette enflure n'ayant rien déboursé…

Mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'il ait accepté, ce qui était le but. Bien que j'ai des doutes sur le sujet de son intérêt, pour employer un euphémisme. Quoi qu'il en soit…

Je pioche mon portable et appelle Jérémy. Il répond aussitôt, le fourbe, malgré les trois heures du mat'. C'est bien.

- Alors, des infos sur le Kikoo King Joe ?

_- Ce pseudo me gonfle…_

- Moi aussi, Jérémy, moi aussi… Mais ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

_- Ouais, désolé. Donc… Il n'est plus à Nantes, il a déménagé au nord de La Rochelle. Paraît que c'est à cause d'un renforcement de la surveillance policière, paraît aussi que c'est pour mieux entrer en contact avec la mafia. Sans doute les deux, si tu veux mon avis. J'ai pas plus précis, mais je te fais confiance, cariña. Suffit de regarder la gueule des gens que tu croises !_

A l'autre bout du fil, il rit, mais je ne bronche pas. Ma patience est limée jusqu'à l'os : je me suis quand même tapée deux heures de train, une agente de la CIA sexy et insupportable, deux autres heures de train, six heures de moto, quatre verres d'Antoine Daniels et trois heures passées en compagnie d'un psychopathe.

Alors bon… tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, là, c'est dormir.

Et chercher sur Google Maps où se trouve La Rochelle. En haut de Bordeaux, je crois.

- _Heu, sinon… j'ai dû reprendre contact avec un « pote » pour t'avoir ces infos. Tu connais la vitesse des rumeurs : ils savent que tu viens, toi et le pervers, et je crains qu'ils n'essayent d'avoir ta peau._

Je soupire bruyamment. Manquait plus que ça.

- Cela ira, t'inquiète pas… je grommelle.

Avec un sourire, je lève devant mes yeux une de mes armes à feu. Un Beretta 92FS Compact L, pour être plus exact, l'autre étant un Beretta Px4 Storm Subcompact, tous deux fonctionnant au neuf millimètres. Enfin, au pire, on s'en branle [non, on s'en branle pas, j'ai passé vingt minutes sur wikipedia pour te trouver des armes potables, connasse]. Même sur ça, le Patron et moi ne nous rejoignons pas.

- _Et, aussi…_

La voix de Jérémy finit dans un grésillement désagréable.

- _Fais gaffe, t'es quand même ma cliente favorite._

Un sourire cynique se forme sur mes lèvres. Faire gaffe ? Sans déconner. Je dois remettre le pire criminel que cette putain de planète ait jamais enfanté à des services secrets rêvant d'avoir aussi ma peau, sachant que ledit criminel brûle d'envie de me violer et _je __devrais faire gaffe ?_ Je n'y aurais pas pensé seule.

- T'inquiète, je répète, je m'en sors toujours.

Je raccroche aussitôt, range mon portable et jette un œil à l'autre. Nul message de Miss America. Je prends la peine de lui en laisser un, lui indiquant ma prochaine destination – histoire qu'ils soient prêt à intervenir, ou à me servir de bouclier.

Avec un nouveau soupir, je cale mon bras sous ma tête et m'endors.

* * *

><p>Six heures plus tard, je passe sous la douche en quatrième vitesse, comme à mon habitude, hisse mon sac sur mes épaules – sac que je trimbale toujours non loin de moi et qui contient mon nécessaire de voyage – et sors hâtivement de l'hôtel.<p>

Une fois dehors, je fourre le sac dans le coffre de ma kawa, grimpe dessus et m'enfonce dans la ville. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me retrouve devant le même bar que la veille – ou ce matin très tôt, tout dépend du point de vue.

La barman m'y accueille avec le même sourire las et me sert un café. Noir, deux sucres. J'en demande vite un second.

J'en suis à mon cinquième quand le psychopathe daigne enfin faire son entrée, venant s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je ravale un reproche cinglant et un regard furieux. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre maintenant.

Cela viendra, quoi que je fasse, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment.

- Du whisky, commande-t-il. Antoine Daniels, pur.

Il se tourne vers moi, pioche un paquet de cigarettes dans sa veste et m'en propose une en silence. Pourquoi pas… Je la saisis, le laisse l'allumer et en inspire une profonde bouffée. Bien vite, de la fumée bleutée tourbillonne autour de nous.

Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je fume. Le tabac, sur moi, à un effet très légèrement relaxant, m'évitant de devenir une pile vivante tout en me laissant mes facultés cognitives intactes. Ce n'est pas négligeable.

- Ce King Joe ? interroge-t-il avec une pointe de mépris envers le bouffon portant cet abominable pseudo.

- Nord de La Rochelle. Des gens ont été… avertis… de notre visite. On va s'amuser.

- C'est tout ce qui compte, gamine, réplique-t-il en sifflant son verre.

Et je suis bien d'accord.

Sans prévenir, il pose brutalement sur le comptoir son Smith & Wesson, ainsi qu'un cutter tiré des profondeurs de sa veste. La barman, le voyant faire, manque de sursauter et jette un œil vers sa cache. Je ne cille même pas.

- T'as quoi, comme armes ?

Je montre mes Beretta, ainsi qu'une très fine dague glissée dans ma chaussure gauche.

- Pas mal, concède-t-il en observant mon Beretta Px4. Pas mal du tout.

Nos regards se croisent, et le même sourire se dessine sur nos lèvres. C'est mal de mentir, disent les parents. Dans notre métier, le mensonge est un principe, une loi. Je sais qu'il possède d'autres armes, mais j'ignore lesquelles.

Moi-même, j'ai une lame de cutter dans un étui de cuir glissé entre la ceinture de mon pantalon et ma peau, une autre dague dans ma veste et une tige de métal effilé dans mon autre chaussure. Sans compter, évidemment, ma connaissance de divers arts martiaux et ma sale manie à vouloir survivre.

La question qui se pose est bien sûr :

Qui va réussir à surprendre l'autre ?

* * *

><p>Chevauchant ma kawa, je file vers le sud. Dans une voiture grise étonnamment discrète, le Patron essaye de me doubler. Mon moteur débridé rugit, je ris follement dans mon casque, de la musique envahissant mes tympans grâce à mes oreillettes Bluetooth. Metal, rock, rap, uniquement des chansons me poussant à violer outrageusement les limitations de vitesse. 210 kmh, indique mon compteur.

C'est jouer avec ma vie, et j'aime ça !

Heureusement pour nous, l'autoroute empruntée est relativement déserte. Peut-être est-ce dû à l'heure avancée, 23 heures – il nous a fallu récupérer des munitions et des cigarettes avant de prendre la route.

Quant aux éventuels radars… J'ai de fausses plaques minéralogiques. Lui, je ne sais pas, et je m'en contrefous.

Et devant nous, la route se poursuit. Sous nos roues, le gris bitume file, file, file, rayé de pâle, ourlé d'ombres reculant sous la lumière impitoyable de nos phares. Cherchant à nous enlacer, une nuit glaciale nous suit et nous précède.

Infinité de noir, de gris, de blanc.

Ce sont les nuances de ma vie. Peignez-moi ça de rouge, violence et joie brûlante sur fond de ville et d'obscurité, je me sens si triste, devant ce morne spectacle.

* * *

><p>L'action reviendra, juré. Vous pourrez faire face à... Ah mais non, ce serait du spoil !<p>

Dommage.


	9. You got a reaction

Encore un peu plus long ! Merci pour vos reviews, gentils renards !

Le titre du chapitre, en fait, a été écrit sous l'influence de Blue Orchid, de White Stripes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>9 – You got a reaction<strong>

C'est à trois heures du matin que nous arrivons à La Rochelle. La jauge d'essence de ma moto proteste, et je grimace au souvenir de la somme astronomique que m'ont coûté tous ces aller-retours. Mais je ne pouvais laisser ma chère kawa à Brest ou à Bordeaux, en cas de fuite, tout comme la raison m'interdit d'être dans le même véhicule que ce psychopathe.

Nous évoluons lentement dans la ville, effectuant ainsi un rapide repérage. Quelques ivrognes nous saluent stupidement, d'autres nous insultent. Des jeunes bien alcoolisé revenant de soirée nous invectivent ou sifflent, appréciateurs, devant nos engins. Je les ignore, mais je jurerais avoir vu, malgré la vitre teintée, le Patron observer attentivement quelques jeunes femmes.

Au terme d'une demi-heure d'errance, nous parvenons en bas d'un hôtel somme toute assez classique et garons nos bécanes sur le trottoir, avant de franchir les portes du bâtiment.

Oui, je vais dormir au même endroit que ce taré. Mais pas dans la même pièce, non plus, faut pas déconner.

C'est avec un air ensommeillé et bougon que le veilleur nous reçoit. Marmonnant quelque chose comme « infoutus de réserver et d'arriver à des heures correctes », ce qui agace grandement – et beaucoup trop – le Patron, il farfouille dans une pile de dossiers et nous demande finalement si nous désirons être dans la même chambre.

Le pervers éclate d'un rire parfaitement machiavélique. Moi, je m'étouffe à cette abominable pensée. L'avantage, c'est que cette innocente demande à détendu le psychopathe. Il avait l'air prêt à planter une balle entre les deux yeux de l'imbécile de service.

- Deux chambres séparées, je soupire.

Pitié, que l'autre arrête de sourire ainsi, il fait flipper.

- Je vois, un couple qui s'est disputé ? fait le veilleur avec un air paternaliste, accentuant le rictus de plus en plus glauque et pervers du Patron.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il est temps de remettre ce bouffon à sa place.

Je me penche par-dessus le comptoir, braquant des yeux devenus d'acier dans ceux, fades, de mon interlocuteur. De fille inoffensive réclamant une chambre à quatre heures du mat', je suis devenue une femme à l'aura dangereuse, possédant une grande prestance et l'écrasant presque littéralement.

En contradiction, ma voix est délicieusement douce.

- Je préférerais coucher avec un lamantin borgne qu'envisager l'idée d'être en couple avec lui. Maintenant, avant que je ne m'énerve, donne-moi une chambre !

- Un plan à trois peut toujours s'essayer, réfléchit à voix haute le pervers, finissant de convaincre le veilleur, qui nous file hâtivement nos clés et les indications allant avec. Sous le coup de l'émotion, le « pauvre » homme ne songe même pas à nous demander nos noms et nous laisse filer.

Nous gravissons en silence les escaliers, direction premier étage, et nous arrêtons devant nos chambres, côte à côte – je pense que je vais pouvoir barricader la mienne…

Nous nous faisons face. Il n'a toujours pas quitté son rictus malsain et l'altercation avec ce crétin de veilleur m'a échauffée. D'un coup d'œil, il le remarque, et décide à mon grand étonnement de rentrer dans sa chambre sans me casser les ovaires.

Enfin… presque.

- Si tu cherches de la compagnie ce soir, tu sais où me trouver, lance-t-il avant de fermer sa porte.

- J'étais sérieuse, quant au lamantin, je riposte, m'enfermant à mon tour.

Laissant tomber mon sac à dos au sol, je contemple la pièce qui s'offre à ma vue. Lit trop mou, table de nuit poussiéreuse, parquet brûlé, lampe de chevet à l'abat-jour déchiré, volets coincés… Je passe à la salle-de-bain. Moisissure, odeur de renfermé, de vomi et de cigarette bon marché, taches de saleté.

Je m'y attendais, au fond. C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés que j'ai réussi à convaincre le Patron de crécher non pas dans un bordel – paraît qu'il en dirige – ni dans un hôtel de luxe mais dans cet établissement pourri où nul ne se posera de questions sur nous, et où les détecteurs d'armes et les vigiles sont des légendes. Je veux le garder dans mon champ de vision, sans devoir affronter des endroits suspects ou ultra-sécurisés.

Je pense qu'il va me le faire payer, d'ailleurs.

Je ravale un soupir, vérifie la solidité de la serrure, me déshabille et me glisse sous la douche. Elle me renvoie un jet d'eau glacée et refuse de se réchauffer. Putain. Je crois que je vais buter le veilleur, juste pour me défouler, en fait.

Bravant le fluide glacial – j'hésiterais presque à demander au taré d'à côté si sa douche fait pareil, tiens – je me lave rapidement, enfile des vêtements propres – crois-moi, quand tu fais mon boulot, les pyjamas, t'oublie : j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où j'ai dû m'enfuir par la fenêtre – et me mets au lit, glissant par habitude une arme sous mon oreiller.

Le sommeil vient vite.

* * *

><p>C'est une respiration qui me réveille. Non, moins que ça. Une présence.<p>

Cela fait bien longtemps que je sais les détecter, ces présences qui n'ont rien à faire là. Mon sommeil n'est qu'une caricature de veille, et une pensée inconnue peut m'en faire émerger.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a quelqu'un.

Ne pas agir, _ré_agir, ne pas réfléchir, l'instinct façonné par mes soins entre en scène. Instinct créé de toutes pièces, doux paradoxe.

Je plonge le bras sous mon oreiller, saisis mon arme, désactive la sécurité et en plaque le canon contre un front – je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'un front – au moment où une main appuie sur mon épaule, m'enfonçant dans le matelas. Le bord du lit s'affaisse légèrement sous _son_ genou.

Je _le_ sens sourire. Je siffle de colère.

- Tu peux pas te la jouer solo, pour une fois ?

Rire. Diabolique.

- J'aime ce qui me résiste, susurre-t-il doucement.

Nausée. Vite réprimée. J'accentue la pression de mon Beretta.

- Cela ne me ferait pas si chier que ça de te buter.

Nouveau rire, teinté d'agacement et de frustration. Il retire sa main, et je l'entends faire un pas en arrière. Arme toujours levée, je me redresse, tends le bras et allume la petite lampe de chevet, qui jette après un léger grésillement une lumière blafarde, digne d'un film d'horreur de mauvais goût.

Le dos droit, comme illuminé sinistrement par la lueur, il me toise, bras croisés, et avec, évidemment, des lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux. Par les dieux… Il est doté d'un troisième œil pour voir malgré la quasi-obscurité ?

- Tu as l'air sûr de pouvoir me tuer, mais cela ferait du bruit… Sûre de pouvoir aussi t'enfuir, gamine ?

- Je ne suis pas arrivée aussi loin sans me débarrasser de quelques personnes dans ton genre, et sans m'enfuir par la même occasion.

- Tu fuis, le Sniper ? De toi, cela m'étonne.

- Il ne faut pas confondre courage et folie.

Quelle discussion irréaliste… Je me lève finalement, baisse lentement mon arme, sans réactiver la sécurité, et jette un œil à ma montre. Cinq heures du mat'. Raah, il fait chier, ce con.

- Rentre dans ta putain de chambre et laisse-moi pieuter en paix, pervers.

Encore un rire psychédélique. Ce mec n'arrête pas. On aurait dû le noyer à sa naissance.

Oui, je me permets de penser qu'on aurait dû le buter alors que moi-même je suis quelqu'un à abattre de toute urgence. Un problème ? Avouez quand même qu'il est encore plus cinglé que moi.

- On verra si t'es toujours autant sur le qui-vive, gamine.

- On verra rien du tout, connard.

Il commence à m'exaspérer.

- Alors, on verra si t'es vraiment capable de me buter… Je sais que ça ne plairait pas à certains.

Il quitte enfin la pièce, me lançant un sourire sinistre, et referme la porte derrière lui. Sur le coup de l'émotion, mon cœur déraille. Putain. De. Bordel. Est-ce qu'il fait référence à la CIA ? Je suis bien évidemment au courant de la rumeur informant que les services secrets cherchaient à l'attraper… Rumeur totalement vrai. Par conséquent, lui aussi doit en avoir entendu parler. Très certainement, même.

Me soupçonne-t-il ?

Enfin, il est vrai que si une tueuse à gages réputée venait me proposer un contrat sur lequel bien des gens se sont cassé les dents, juste après avoir entendu une rumeur disant que la CIA employait la manière forte pour avoir ma peau, moi aussi, je me méfierais.

Mais moi, je ne risquerais peut-être pas ma vie en acceptant. Et je ne laisserais encore moins penser que je suis au courant. Ce mec est fou.

Ce mec aime jouer. Avec sa vie, avec les autres.

Moi aussi… C'est ce qui me perdra, j'en ai conscience. Dans ce jeu où le plus sadique, le plus tordu, le plus doué vainc, je ne serais pas la gagnante. Pas à la fin.

Cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer. Je ne crois absolument pas au destin, mais je me suis probablement engagée trop loin dans cette mascarade. Avant de le rencontrer, je pouvais deviner à quel point il était dangereux… Seulement deviner. Et je sais que je n'ai pas encore tout vu.

Décidément, cette mission s'avère de plus en plus compliquée.

Et pour conclure, je dirais que…

J'aime ça !

* * *

><p><em>Nuit noire.<em>

_Un homme porte son portable à son oreille._

_- Une femme, un homme. Ils viennent d'entrer au ClassicÔtel._

_Une fois féminine lui répond._

_- Description ?_

_- Homme Blanc en costard, lunettes noires. Le Patron, je pense. La fille… Arabe, vêtements noirs, rangers, blouson de cuir. Ils utilisent une Kawasaki et une bagnole gris foncé sans marque. _

_- Air général ?_

_- Pas de simples passants, ah ça non. Ils marchent comme si le monde leur appartenait… Pas comme s'ils le pensaient. Comme si c'était réellement le cas. Des loups dans une bergerie._

_- Bien. Continuez à les pister._

_Fin de l'appel. L'homme range l'appareil, s'adosse au mur._

_- Fais froid. Fais chier._

* * *

><p>Le pire, c'est qu'au départ, le Patron n'était même pas censé savoir que le Sniper était liée à la CIA… Les aléas de l'écriture.<p>

Vous êtes contents du fight avec le Patron ? :D

La suite, lundi !


	10. Cruel children's game

Mille vues sur la fanfic ! Vous êtes génialement géniales. Et ce qui est génialement génial, aussi, c'est l'instant panda du dernier épisode. J'ai trouvé ma nouvelle drogue musicale... Mais je préfère Mathieu avec les cheveux un chouïa plus longs, quand même.

Le titre m'a été inspiré par la chanson "Eva" de Nightwish.

Est-ce que vous aimez la violence, mes sucres d'orge à l'arsenic ?

Moi, oui.

* * *

><p><span><strong>10 – Cruel children's game<strong>

Je me réveille à sept heures du mat', épuisée mais encore assez alerte. Après une douche rapide, j'examine ma serrure. De mauvaise qualité, elle semble avoir été crochetée. Ainsi, ce timbré s'y connaît. Cela est-il censé m'étonner ? Sans doute pas.

Soit. Je passe à la porte de sa chambre et y donne un violent coup de pied, à en faire trembler les murs.

- Debout ! Je t'attends dans le resto juste en bas !

Un grognement exaspéré me répond, et pour faire bonne mesure je file un second coup dans le panneau de bois. Bien fait pour ta gueule. Je lâche un bref ricanement, hausse mon sac sur mon épaule et me rends au lieu dit. Je m'affale à une table et commande un café. Noir. Deux sucres.

Dix minutes, deux cafés et un pain au chocolat rassis plus tard, le pervers me rejoint, l'air de très mauvaise humeur, et s'installe à côté de moi. Eh bien, il s'est disputé avec sa main droite, ce matin ?

- Un café ! hurle-t-il au serveur venu prendre sa commande, qui s'empresse de détaler la chercher. Ce que je comprends, en un sens, je n'aimerais pas être la cible de sa colère.

Je reporte mon attention sur le Patron et décide de le narguer un peu.

- N'empêche, ce serait tellement plus classe de boire un thé.

- Va te faire foutre, Alice, grogne-t-il en réponse.

Je souris à pleines dents et lui tends une Calypso. Bougonnant toujours, il s'en saisit et l'allume, fixant le vide.

- Mal dormi ?

Il me lance ce que je jurerais être un regard noir… Sauf qu'il a encore et toujours ses satanées lunettes. A force, celles-ci tendent à devenir une obsession pour moi.

Quels iris cachent les verres ? Quels secrets, quelles émotions ?

- Il me faut un bordel, marmonne-t-il. Une pute. N'importe quoi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Putain de queutard frustré. L'image même du stéréotype du mec vivant avec une bite à la place du cerveau et aux pulsions soi-disant incontrôlables.

Bon, de toute évidence, pour pouvoir le gérer, faut qu'il puisse se défouler. Si possible, pas sur moi. Pendant qu'il s'amusera dans son coin, je pourrais toujours repérer la tanière de… Par les dieux, suis-je obligée d'utiliser ce pseudo stupide ? Je vais l'appeler Kevin.

- Bon.

Le Patron se tourne vers moi, ses doigts pianotant sur la table.

- Va te trouver un bordel, une pute, un lamantin, ce que tu veux. Une partouze si ça te fait kiffer. Moi, je vais chercher où se cache l'autre débile. A treize heures, on se retrouve ici.

Un sourire diabolique naît sur ses lèvres. Par Raptor Jésus, je ne veux pas savoir à quoi pense ce fou.

- Quinze, contre-t-il.

- Quatorze.

- Vendu.

Il attrape au vol la tasse de café que lui apporte le serveur, la vide d'une gorgée, la lui rend puis se lève, jetant sa clope au sol. Aucun respect, quoi.

- A tout à l'heure, gamine.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, songeuse. Ma conscience et mon instinct de survie reviennent me tirailler. Ne vaut-il pas mieux tout arrêter ici ? M'enfuir sur ma kawa ? Ou, au pire, le pister et le balancer à la CIA ? Dois-je vraiment risquer ma vie pour atteindre les étoiles ?

N'en aie-je pas assez fait ?

Excellentes questions.

Alice était folle à lier. Moi aussi. Rangeons ma pseudo-conscience au placard.

Il n'y a pas que la gloire qui m'attire. Il y a ce besoin pathétique de _comprendre_, de _savoir_. Savoir qui il est, lire son regard, creuser son caractère, le comprendre, trouver _qui_ il est vraiment. De la part d'une sociopathe, c'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Paradoxal, même.

C'est ainsi.

* * *

><p><em>- Ils se séparent.<em>

_- Bordel._

_- Ouais, moi aussi j'aimerais y aller faire un t…_

_- Pas ça, crétin ! Quoique l'hurluberlu y va peut-être, aux bordels. Bon, piste-le, je m'occupe de la fille._

_- Cheffe, j'ai sommeil et…_

_- Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu n'obéis pas…_

_- Ok, ok…_

_L'homme raccroche, soupire._

_A l'autre bout du fil, une femme redresse la tête et abat son poing sur la table, agacée._

* * *

><p>C'est à pied que je me dirige vers le nord de La Rochelle. Mon étincelante kawa surprendrait trop, voire attirerait les convoitises des voleurs du dimanche, et je ne désire pas me faire remarquer, encore moins pour un meurtre.<p>

Oui, c'est ainsi que je châtie ceux qui osent toucher ma moto.

Les rues s'enchaînent devant moi. Mêmes fenêtres, mêmes devantures de magasins, de temps en temps un night-club ou un sex-shop, ce qui me fait penser au Patron, mêmes gens… Rien ne les différencie les uns des autres. Un enfant là, une ado ici, un couple dans ce coin, un vieillard assis sur ce banc…

On ne me remarque pas. A peine un regard qui me glisse dessus sans m'accrocher, me note, m'oublie. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une passante comme les autres, et avec le temps, l'expérience, j'ai appris à être invisible aux yeux de ceux qui ne voient pas. Juste une ombre.

Mais cela, soudain, change.

Un ado lambda, peut-être. Douze, treize ans ? Ses yeux se fixent sur moi quelques secondes avant de me lâcher. Quelques secondes de trop. Plus éveillé que la plèbe alentour, il n'attend pas, il ne traîne pas, il traque. Et lorsque son regard revient vers moi, je devine qui est le gibier.

Oh, gamin, comme dirait une de mes connaissances, tu t'es attaqué à trop gros prédateur.

Je lui souris, carnassière. Il comprend aussitôt et fait volteface, partant dans les ruelles. Fendant la foule, je le suis.

Navrée, mon enfant, personne ne m'a encore échappé.

Ses pas battant le bitume me guident et c'est avec une douce facilité que je finis par le coincer dans une ruelle déserte, contre un mur.

Il arbore un air de défi mais tremble. Ses pupilles démesurées par la peur, il cherche tout autour une échappatoire. Mal informé, mal formé, guetteur placé là, soit on me sous-estimait, soit on comptait sur ma pitié.

Comme si j'en avais.

Je ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de parler. Pas envie de l'interroger, ni même de faire durer le plaisir. Il est trop tôt, il y a trop de gens, et mon boulot n'est pas fini. Je me contente donc de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, de sortir ma fine dague et de lui ouvrir la gorge – sur le côté, pour ne pas me faire asperger.

Ses yeux restent exorbités tout le temps de son agonie. Une vague d'adrénaline, teintée de violence vermeille, enivrante, me traverse, tel un courant électrique. Vivre pour tuer, tuer pour se sentir vivant.

Navrée, mon enfant, jusqu'à ce jour je n'ai encore épargné personne.

Ou si. Une. Une personne.

Mais elle ne compte pas.

Avec un soupir, je laisse son corps glisser le long du mur et le fouille rapidement. Je tire de ses poches une carte d'identité – bien treize ans, le gamin –, un porte-monnaie, un sachet d'héroïne – à treize ans ? putain – et un téléphone portable assez rétro. Allumé, quelle chance. Les derniers cris, même en simple veille, demandent un code, c'est agaçant.

Ni SMS, ni appel dans la mémoire de l'appareil. Finalement, c'est assez pro. Aucune trace. Mais ça m'est de toute façon bien égal.

J'essuie ma lame sur les vêtements du gosse, la range, ainsi que la carte ID qui vient se loger dans un de mes nombreuses poches. Je m'apprête à m'éloigner, délaissant le tél, quand celui-ci, à ma grande surprise, sonne.

Du très mauvais rap. Amandine du 68, sérieusement ?

Je le ramasse, le décroche et le porte à mon oreille. Voix de femme.

- _Putain, Marc, ça fait dix minutes que t'aurais dû nous appeler. T'es encore shooté ?_

Un sourire diabolique fend mes lèvres.

- Si seulement c'était ça… je susurre d'un ton sadique.

Silence. Puis, la femme raccroche.

J'en ris.

Longtemps.

Je me sens incroyablement vivante.

* * *

><p><em>Un portable sonne. L'homme décroche.<em>

_- Marc est mort, grogne la femme, l'air choqué. Cette salope l'a tué. Elle va me le payer._

_Profonde inspiration. L'homme ne dit rien._

_- Bref. Tu en es où ?_

_- Troisième bordel… Il n'y reste pas longtemps. Je crois qu'il en cherche un qui lui plaise._

_- Bien. Continue de le suivre._

* * *

><p>Ce gosse m'a mise de mauvaise humeur. Pas parce que j'ai dû le buter – j'ai égorgé des enfants dans leur berceau alors très sérieusement, j'en ai rien à branler – mais parce que son cadavre va éveiller la ville, la mettre que le qui-vive, de même pour ma proie.<p>

Mes proies.

Je poursuis ma route dans les rues grises. Autour de moi, les gens ordinaires se font de plus en plus rares. Je sens de l'hostilité enfler à chacun de mes pas. C'est comme évoluer dans l'arène, cernée de lions, qui attendent que je leur tourne le dos pour se jeter sur moi.

Mais j'ai tué leur pote. Alors, ils vont être prudents, chercher mes failles au lieu de se précipiter bêtement. Mieux, pas mieux ? Je ne saurais dire.

C'est quand la haine devient réellement tangible que je me décide à faire demi-tour. J'ai besoin de l'autre psychopathe pour me servir de pare-balle, je ne vais tout de même pas risquer ma vie.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Allez… Il est neuf heures. Retournons pieuter un peu, il faut que je sois en forme. Certes, mon exploration est foireuse, mais ça apprendra à l'autre con à me laisser faire tout le boulot.

* * *

><p><em>- Il sort du bordel. Revient à l'hôtel.<em>

_- Bien. La salope y est depuis dix heures. J'crois qu'elle pionce._

_- On fait quoi ?_

_- On attend._

* * *

><p>A treize heures cinquante, après une sieste salvatrice, je descends au restaurant de l'hôtel et demande ce qui a l'air le plus comestible, soit des sandwichs industriels.<p>

Une demi-heure plus tard, le Patron arrive, l'air de bien meilleure humeur. Lorsque, après sa commande, je m'enquiers de celle-ci sur un ton plutôt ironique, il explose de joie, pour mon plus grand désespoir.

- Bordel, si t'avais vu ! Y avait de ces putes ! Par exemple, une norvégienne, Alexia j'crois… Une belle blonde avec une sacrée paire de seins et qui sait su…

- Non ! je l'arrête avec hâte. Stop. C'est bon. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

Il fait la moue, visiblement déçu de ne pas me pouvoir me conter sa perverse épopée.

- Tu ne sais pas profiter de la vie, grommelle-t-il.

Je me contente d'en rire, demandant une bière.

- Profiter de la vie ? Quelle sorte de vie ? On précipite juste notre fin.

Il hausse les épaules et siffle le verre de rhum qu'il a commandé.

- Tu crois que je l'ignore ? Ma chute, au moins, elle est géniale. Toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu restes dans un coin. Tu fous rien. T'es pathétique.

J'esquisse un rictus, vide mon verre et exige un café. Moi, je joue avec toi. Ça vaut tous les bordels du monde, toutes les luxures.

- Peut-être.

Peut-être.

* * *

><p>Désolée, pour le délire avec Alice, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris.<p>

Alors, il vous a plu, le côté sadique du Sniper ?

Bon, à part ça, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose de spécial. De _What the Cut ?!_, en fait. Qui, parmi vous, a déjà entendu parler du « mystère des Internets » ? Si cela ne vous dit rien, et même si vous voyez de quoi je parle, je peux vous conseiller deux choses.

La première, de taper « Tony Vidéos – l'énigme d'Antoine Daniel Le mystère des Internets » dans youtube. La seconde (je vous aurais ben filé les miens, mais je n'y arrive pas) de taper "mystère des internets - wordpress" dans Google. Cela devrait passer (qui me conseille pour que les liens passent ?).

Que vous n'ayez jamais entendu parler de ledit mystère ou que vous vous interrogiez depuis longtemps sur les lettres subliminales apparaissant de l'épisode 18 à l'épisode 28, plus deux hors-séries, venez donc nous aider à résoudre l'énigme et mettre en échec le Boss Final des Internets.

Pourquoi vous en parler maintenant ? Parce que nous sommes le 22 septembre 2014, et qu'aujourd'hui sort la seconde vidéo de Stingray Transmission. Cela se fête.

_- - fin de transmission (ouais, ça me fait kiffer) - -_


	11. Let's Kill Tonight

2 000 mots piles ! J'suis trop contente. Enfin, excepté cette note, et celle de fin de page.

Oui, j'ai que ça à faire. Corriger le chapitre pour qu'il fasse un certain nombre de mots. J'devrais avoir honte, vous pensez ?

A part ça, le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson (ouais, j'suis une droguée à la musique) "Let's Kill Tonight" de Panic! At the Disco.

* * *

><p><span><strong>11 – Let's kill tonight<strong>

Il fait nuit. Deux heures du mat', peut-être. Lui et moi, nous marchons dans les ruelles de la ville grise, une cigarette à la bouche – nous avons de nouveau fait provision de Calypso –, droit sur la planque de Kevin le kikoulol.

J'ai fait preuve d'un peu trop de mauvaise foi, je l'admets. Après s'être amusé avec ses prostituées, ce cinglé a réussi à compléter les maigres informations que j'avais dû recueillir à même le terrain. C'est… exaspérant. Vraiment.

Et donc, nous cheminons vers une vieille baraque, louée à un vieux, qui semble être le grand-oncle de Kevin. Soit. Ce ne sont que des détails.

En attendant…

Je rejette une volute de fumée bleutée dans l'air froid et me penche à l'oreille du psychopathe.

- Deux. Derrière nous.

Il hoche la tête, ne dit rien. Cependant, j'ai compris. Je me redresse, m'arrête, finit ma clope, la jette au sol et l'écrase du talon. Lui, tourné vers moi, m'observe. Dans la nuit noire, je songe, seulement éclairés par quelques réverbères et par nos cigarettes, nous devons offrir un bien étrange spectacle.

Je relève la tête. Mes yeux se heurtent à ses lunettes.

Signal.

Brusquement, dans un seul mouvement, nous faisons volteface, nos mains plongeant vers nos armes, Beretta et Smith & Wesson, pour les pointer sur nos cibles. Je n'ai qu'un de mes flingues à la main, la droite, l'autre dort dans ma veste.

En face de nous, une femme, un homme. L'une a la peau blanche, l'autre est métisse, vêtus de jeans et sweat-shirts gris, de baskets, armés eux aussi. Des Colts.

Je vise la femme, lui l'homme. Elle a des cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon strict, ce qui choque considérablement avec sa tenue, et des yeux noisette. Une véritable haine y brûle, dévastatrice. Son compère, lui, semble plus nonchalant.

Instant de flottement.

Un changement de posture chez mon adversaire… je tire. Sans hésitation.

Dans un assourdissant coup de feu – le désavantage, avec mes armes allégées, ce que je ne peux y mettre de silencieux – et malgré la distance, malgré la nuit, je fais exploser son Colt dans sa main. Stupéfaite, main en sang, elle tombe au sol.

Un sifflement appréciateur, près de moi. J'en serais presque flattée. Lui aussi tire. Il ne fait pas dans la dentelle, le mec chute, genou éclaté, et lâche son flingue. Nous nous rapprochons de nos victimes, avec un identique sourire sadique. Si la femme garde la tête haute, le mec a perdu pas mal de sa nonchalance.

Je m'agenouille, plaque le canon échauffé de mon arme contre le front de la meuf qui a osé me menacer. Que faire d'elle ? Dans un autre contexte, je l'aurais interrogée. De toute évidence, elle est de la bande du Kikoo King. Quel est son rôle ? Qu'est-ce qui nous attend ?

Coup de feu, tout près. Je retiens un mouvement de recul, dû à la surprise.

Bon, eh bien, le mec est mort.

- Putain, Patron, il aurait pu dire des trucs intéressants !

Il range son arme.

- Tu as peur, Sniper, de ce qui pourrait se trouver plus loin ? ricane-t-il.

Je serre les dents.

- J'aime rester en vie, je rétorque – ce qui est ironique.

Nous nous toisons un bref instant, un brin hargneux. La tension commence à grimper. A ce moment, je suis sûre que nous pensons à la même chose. « Rester en vie ? Avec ce contrat ? Avec la CIA ? Vraiment ? ». Il ouvre la bouche pour riposter.

Je serre les dents. Surtout, qu'il n'y fasse pas référence. Tant que nous n'en parlons pas, nous pouvons faire semblant. Jouer. Et c'est finalement ce que nous voulons. Nous voulons jouer jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Une fin que, par ailleurs, nous ne connaissons pas.

S'il en parle… Au diable King Joe, au diable la CIA, au diable la blonde au sol, il n'y aura plus que lui et moi, dans la nuit, une arme à la main. Ce sera le plus rapide qui gagnera – ou, si l'instinct du jeu nous envahit, le plus sadique.

Mais le silence se brise, et ce n'est ni par lui, ni par moi. Nos regards se détachent, et je songe que je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Regrets. Je suis trop curieuse.

- Cela ne va pas durer longtemps, nous interrompt fort impoliment la blondasse. Parce qu'on va vous buter. Vous allez en chier, ouais. Ça vous apprendra à tuer des gosses.

Le pervers, coupé dans son élan, hausse les sourcils, l'air interrogatif. L'atmosphère se détend sensiblement.

- C'est moi, je l'informe. Un môme. Pas intéressant.

- Tu montes dans mon estime, gamine, raille-t-il. Tuer un enfant… Je ne t'en aurais pas cru capable !

- Si tu savais, je réponds, un sourire dans la voix.

Oh, oui, s'il savait.

Mais il sait déjà tant, révèle le sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Je contemple le visage congestionné de fureur de la femme. J'ignore ce qui nous attend plus loin. Mais finalement, je m'en moque. Et je n'ai pas le temps de la faire parler. Après tout, j'aime aussi le danger, l'ignorance, quand bien même ceux-ci me seraient fatals.

Finalement, je me charge de la buter. Une balle dans la tempe, rapide, efficace. Ses yeux brûlent encore de colère, même une fois vides de vie. Ce gamin, c'était le sien ou quoi ?

Elle n'a pas compris que les émotions tuent ? Qu'en ressentir, c'est précipiter sa fin, souffrir ? Quelle inconsciente. Quelle naïve.

Quelle utopiste.

Enfin… Après tout, je base une partie de mon gagne-pain sur les gens comme elle. Ou du moins, j'en basais une partie. Les petits contrats sont généralement proposés par des gens aigris, coléreux, haineux, tristes. Qui ont des émotions, en somme.

Je me relève, range mon Beretta et me tourne vers le psychopathe. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, quant à ce qu'il y a après. Je connais ce genre d'impressions tenaces, et mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompée.

On nous attend.

Et ce n'est pas la CIA, puisqu'en bonne chieuse je ne les ai pas encore avertis. Tout juste savent-ils que nous sommes sur La Rochelle, et on ne va pas loin avec ça. Je voulais les voir se presser pour attraper leur proie… Je me demande si, finalement, cela ne va pas me nuire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, gamine ? m'interroge le Patron, me voyant réfléchir.

Je le scrute, pensive. Dois-je lui faire part de mon sentiment ? J'ai pour habitude de tout envisager, y compris l'improbable, pour ne jamais être prise au dépourvu. Et si tout cela tournait mal ? Et que je me retrouvais à fuir avec ce cinglé ? Mieux vaut me disculper maintenant. Du moins, de ce côté-là.

Je pointe le doigt vers le nord.

- On nous attend, je réponds simplement, réitérant ma pensée.

Il se contente d'hausser les épaules, jette sa cigarette fumée, en prend une autre et redresse ses lunettes sur son nez.

Classe.

- Des années qu'on m'attend au tournant, gamine.

Je ne réplique rien, m'allumant une seconde Calypso, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Moi aussi, mec. Moi aussi, on m'attend au tournant. C'est comme ça pour nous tous, dès le premier coup porté. D'invisibles présences guettent nos moindres faux pas, avides de nous faire payer nos crimes. Les éviter devient un combat à part entière, et lui comme moi savons que nous le perdrons un jour.

Pas parce que le bien finit par gagner, non. Ça, c'est dans les contes de fées. En vrai, il a perdu d'avance, le mal continue toujours, il change juste d'acteurs, de visages, de buts et de prétentions. Notre fin viendra, et elle ne sera pas paisible. Sans doute apportée par la main de gens aussi peu fréquentables que nous, ironique morale qui clôturera notre histoire et nous relèguera au rang d'insignifiants cadavres, qui peu à peu seront oubliés par tous.

Je le savais depuis le début. Dès que je suis tombée, au coin d'une rue sale, sur cet homme vêtu de gris et armé d'un Glock, aux yeux de nuit.

- _Game on_, je lâche laconiquement.

Que le Jeu continue.

Et nous reprenons notre route. Fumée bleutée en sillage.

Il va faire froid, cette nuit. Un froid glacial, un froid mortel. Celui qui te fige le cœur et le sang.

* * *

><p>Nous nous séparons au début de la zone que nos informations regroupées ont délimitée. Lui par la voie de terre, moi par la voie des toits… Une canalisation, et mon poids plume, couplé à de bons muscles, me projette en haut.<p>

Nuit sur les immeubles. Un air frais, parfumé d'obscurité, me parvient, masquant l'odeur de tabac. Bientôt, les relents de poudre, de sang et de mort surplomberont tout, âcres, cuivrés, vibrants. Ils nous feront nous sentir vivants, pour un temps.

En attendant, silencieuse comme les ombres qui me suivent et me précèdent, je file sur les tuiles. D'une main, j'envoie à Miss America ma prochaine destination. Sois à l'heure, l'amerloque, ou je te le ferais payer.

Parce que je compte bien la laisser en tête-à-tête avec le pervers, tandis que je filerais, loin, libre et armée. Lui céder ce que je suis, ce qui me détermine, redevenir cette personne normale que j'ai été, il y a de cela très, très longtemps ? Quelle blague.

Et puis, j'y tiens, à mes bons vieux Beretta. Contrairement à bien des humains, ils ne me trahissent pas, visent toujours juste, tant que j'en prends soin. Ce que je fais.

Enfin, j'approche de la maison incriminée et m'allonge sur le toit pour achever ma progression en rampant. Je ne veux pas risquer d'être vue par un rêveur, ce serait quand même un peu ballot.

En bas, c'est un simulacre de GTA. Des gens à la mine patibulaire postés un peu partout. Deux aux coins de la rue, deux mecs devant la porte, un autre, à une fenêtre du premier étage, vivement éclairé par la lumière artificielle derrière lui – quel boulet.

Certains arborent des armes en évidence, et je me demande franchement ce que fous la police, parfois. Et les services secrets. Sommes-nous obligés de faire tout le boulot, nous, tueurs à gages ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi.

C'est ce dont je parlais.

Vous savez, les pères de famille, les femmes célibataires, les enfants illégitimes… Bref, les petites querelles de famille, de voisins et de collègues, on s'en charge seulement au début, quand on est encore méconnu. Au fur et à mesure de vos exploits, vous vous voyez accorder de plus prestigieux contrats. Et alors, ce sont les PDGs véreux, les criminels, les politiciens cupides qui reçoivent notre visite.

Ce qui pose une question très intéressante.

Est-il légitime de tuer quelqu'un qui a lui-même déjà tué, mené à la mort ? Est-il condamnable d'abattre quelqu'un qui pourrait porter malheur à des centaines, des milliers de personnes ?

Enfin…

Je sors mon portable de ma poche. Choisis un numéro, échangé plus tôt dans la journée.

- Salut, pervers.

- _Va te faire foutre, gamine. T'es devant la maison ?_

- Ouais.

- _Parfait. Tu me débarrasse du bouffon à la fenêtre ?_

- Comme si c'était fait, je marmonne, posant mon portable sans couper la communication.

Je sors mon Beretta, l'aligne devant mon œil droit, désactive le cran de sûreté, vise soigneusement et plie mon doigt sur la détente. Un frisson désagréable parcourt mon dos. Quelque chose cloche. Quelque chose cloche, putain. Mais quoi ?

Je tire sèchement. Je dois être à, quoi, une vingtaine de mètres de la maison ? Sur un immeuble surplombant ma cible d'environ trois étages ?

Mais je suis un putain de Sniper, moi !

La tête perforée, le mec disparaît de l'ouverture lumineuse. Jouissif.

Deux, trois secondes après, deux coups de feu fendent le lourd silence, me parvenant en écho à travers mon téléphone, et les mecs devant la porte tombent, poitrine en sang. Pas mal.

Et je discerne enfin le danger, au moment même où des sirènes de police retentissent, tout près.

* * *

><p>J'aime bien les cliffhangers...<p> 


	12. Le Sniper

Merci pour vos reviews, bande de gâteaux à l'arsenic.

* * *

><p><span><strong>12 – Le Sniper<strong>

Suivant mon instinct, je roule sur le côté et me relève d'un bond, arme brandie, faisant fi du fait qu'une fois debout, je deviens une splendide cible pour quiconque regarderait vers le haut.

Face à moi, un parfait de putain d'inconnu. Cheveux châtains, visage fin, yeux noisette, peau blanche. Mignon, la vingtaine. Une gueule d'ange, comme on dit. Vêtu de noir et de gris, jean, tee-shirt, veste en cuir, Doc Martens et surtout muni d'un Glock pointé sur ma poitrine. Sale petit bâtard.

- Putain ! je lâche.

Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais un juron similaire semble avoir traversé le portable. Monsieur Pervers aurait-il des ennuis ? Les pauvres.

Et dans « les pauvres » je comprends la tête de pine en face de moi.

Avant que Gueule d'Ange ait pu placer un mot, je me laisse tomber sur le toit, prends appui sur une cheville et balaie ses jambes de l'autre, pour remonter brusquement et lui arracher son Glock des mains, l'envoyant voler un peu plus loin. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette marque d'armes à feu. Sans cran de sûreté, et extrêmement sensibles, on est facilement surpris lorsqu'on ne sait pas les reconnaître et les appréhender.

Nullement déstabilisé par la tentative de croche-pied, comme je m'y attendais, l'inconnu fait un maintenant une drôle de tête, privé de son joli joujou. Alors que moi, j'ai toujours les miens…

Quoique lui a ses poings, et une lame vient d'apparaître dans l'un d'entre eux. Le désarmé m'atteint à la pommette, l'autre me lacère la joue, manquant de faire de gros dégâts. Des vagues douloureuses explosent dans ma tête, mon visage me brûle et des ondes de colères tourbillonnent dans ma poitrine. Petit con.

Il saisit mon poignet, bloquant mon Beretta et malgré le vigoureux coup de genou que je lui expédie dans les parties sensibles et qui le plie en deux de douleur, il ne relâche pas sa prise. De ma main libre, je profite de son inattention pour prendre ma seconde arme, et lui envoie la crosse métallique dans le nez.

Eh oui. Toujours se méfier d'une ambidextre.

Bruit de cartilage explosé, flot de sang, et, enfin, un gémissement de douleur sort de sa gorge. La prise sur mon poignet se détend et je le dégage d'un coup sec. Crois-moi, mon joli, t'as pas fini de te plaindre.

Second coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, un de crosse dans l'estomac et je finis par une solide gifle, appuyée de mon arme. L'ex-Gueule d'Ange est maintenant à terre, bien amoché. Je fais trois pas en arrière, récupère son Glock et l'achève sobrement d'une balle dans la tête.

Tué par sa propre arme. C'est la classe, non ? On dit que les gens du commun sont abattus par une arme anonyme, et les grands par leur outil de mort. Je vous laisse donc deviner comment je désire mourir.

Abrégeons. Je glisse le Glock à ma ceinture, ramasse le portable et le porte à mon oreille.

- Patron ?

Bref silence. Un raclement, puis :

- _Encore en vie, gamine ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es tombé dessus, à toi ?_

- Un mec.

- _Deux mecs et une meuf pour moi. Te sous-estimeraient-ils, Sniper ? Ont-ils raison ?_

- A toi de me le dire. Fais gaffe, si tu te trompes, ça pourrait t'être dommageable.

Il rit. Un rire sombre. Un avertissement. Derrière moi, chassant les ténèbres, les sirènes de police se rapprochent. Tels des cris dans la nuit.

Que signifient ces cris ?

- _Allez, gamine, ramène ton joli petit cul, qu'on se charge de notre proie._

Je décide de ne pas relever pas les adjectifs concernant cette partie de mon anatomie, raccroche et range mon téléphone. Agrippée à une canalisation, j'entreprends ensuite de descendre l'immeuble. Il me faut une ou deux minutes pour dévaler les quatre premiers étages, de trop longues minutes selon moi, et je saute donc du premier pour me recevoir souplement sur le sol. Le Patron, près de moi, me lance un rictus comme salutation.

Il est pas mal amoché. Sans doute a-t-il été pris par surprise. Sa lèvre inférieure saigne, fendue, un bleu menace sur son front et sa main gauche semble le faire souffrir. Il me jette un rapide coup d'œil.

- T'as une sale tête.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Je glisse les doigts sur ma joue. La lame de ce fumier y a tracé un bon sillon, brûlant, et ma pommette est douloureuse. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop défigurée, Miss America en serait trop contente.

En silence, dans l'ombre dans l'immeuble, nous observons les flics arriver, garer leurs voitures et se déployer autour de la maison tant convoitée. Des cris retentissent, des menaces, des injures, des coups de feu. Cela ne ressemble à rien… A un mauvais film d'action, peut-être. Tout ceci n'annonce qu'un vulgaire carnage, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon truc. J'y préfère la discrétion, la simplicité, la beauté.

On peut trouver de la beauté dans la mort, oui. Une beauté mélancolique, triste, un peu sanglante, au goût amer et suave, qui a inspiré bien des poètes. Sommes-nous fous de la voir, de l'aimer, de la désirer, la provoquer ? Sans doute.

Enfin, je dois bien admettre que les carnages sont parfois bien utiles.

Kevin le kikoulol alias King Joe se penche dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée. Une arme brille dans sa main. Il vise, tire, rentre la tête, la ressort, tire à nouveau. Même à cette distance, et malgré l'obscurité émaillée de balles et des projecteurs des flics, je le reconnais.

King Joe, c'est typiquement le genre de mec que t'abats pour la renommée, pas suite à un contrat, pas pour de l'argent. Tu le tue, tu t'en vantes, et _bam_ : un échelon de gravi sur l'échelle de la gloire.

C'est que pas mal de tueurs louchent sur lui, et depuis un bon moment. Il y a de cela quatre, cinq ans, quand j'étais encore méconnue, balbutiante sur le chemin de la mort et de la grandeur, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir sa photo tourner dans un bar vaguement louche. Une tueuse cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider. Paraît qu'elle est morte quelques semaines après.

Et voilà où j'en suis, finalement peu de temps après. Le si désiré King Joe à portée de balle, et ses si gentils compères concentrés sur des flics débarquant de… D'où, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?

Cela n'a aucun sens !

Le Patron se penche à mon oreille. Lui aussi l'a vu, je présume. Il murmure, son souffle effleurant ma peau :

- Tu serais capable de le tuer, maintenant, gamine ?

Un sourire cruel se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je peux considérer que c'est une question rhétorique. Je prends le Glock dans ma main droite, le soupèse avec un sourire enjoué. Cible soigneusement. Entre ma proie et moi, il y a une dizaine de flics, une porte, le hasard, le vent. Ma balle doit louvoyer enter tout ça, et pulvériser sa tête pile au moment où il la sort.

J'attends. Pas longtemps.

Presse la détente dans un battement de cœur.

A la surprise générale, King Joe s'affale par terre, le front troué d'une balle de neuf millimètres. Dans un même mouvement, flics et racaille se tournent vers nous, vers notre zone d'ombre, et j'en vois quelques-uns nous viser.

- Cours !

Qui a prononcé ce mot, à la fois intense et vide de sens ? Je ne saurais le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous détalons, l'arme regagnant sa place, à ma ceinture. Impossible de rester dans cette ville plus longtemps, mais pour se barrer, il va nous falloir récupérer nos bécanes.

Je sens distinctement une balle siffler à quelques centimètres de moi. Raté !

La nuit emplit mes poumons de son parfum d'urgence, me pousse en avant, me pousse à accélérer, encore et encore. Le bitume défile sous mes chaussures, le vent glace mon visage abîmé. Près de moi, le psychopathe court aussi, en efficaces foulées.

Tout ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un crétin de la CIA. Certes, les flics ont foutu suffisamment de bordel pour que je règle son compte au Kikoo King, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ont envie de s'en prendre à nous, maintenant. Mais ce serait vraiment étonnant… Vraiment.

Nous arrivons en bas du ClassicÔtel, où sont garés nos engins, seulement quatre minutes plus tard – les criminels courent vite, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? D'un bond, j'enfourche ma bien-aimée kawa, tire mes clés de sous mon tee-shirt, où elles pendent accrochées à un long lien de cuir, et allume ma merveille.

- J'espère pour toi que t'as pas laissé tes affaires en haut, parce que je t'abandonne ici sans hésiter, je lance au pervers, couvrant le vrombissement du moteur.

Moi, mon sac est dans mon coffre, comme d'habitude. Sinon, il est sur mon dos. A voir son air ironique, les siennes ne sont pas restées dans la chambre miteuse de ce semblant d'hôtel. Il vaut mieux, d'ailleurs, je jurerais qu'ils ont l'habitude de s'y servir.

- M'abandonner ou rester en ma compagnie, me répond-t-il en grimpant dans sa voiture, dans les deux cas, ça craint pour toi.

Des sirènes de police se font entendre, encore une fois. Je fais rugir mon bijou.

- Je préfère t'avoir en face de moi que derrière, je raille, jouant sur le double-sens. Direction Toulouse ?

Au hasard.

Il allume sa bagnole, je mets mon casque.

- Direction Toulouse.

Nous bondissons en avant, alors que les lumières bleues se rapprochent dangereusement. Du coin de l'œil, avant que le paysage ne se floute, j'ai le temps de voir, sur le trottoir en face de l'hôtel, nous fixant résolument, une belle femme, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux verts sublimes.

Désolée, Miss America !

* * *

><p>J'bosse sur deux OS. Je pense en poster vendredi, puisque pendant deux semaines, j'aurais pas internet. Vous préférez quoi ? Un OS sur le Geek, ou sur le Panda ? (ne font pas partie du recueil <em>Je suis ce que l'on ma dit d'être<em>, je suis en manque d'inspiration pour celui-là).


	13. Entre ciment et triste étoile

Ah, tiens, j'avais oublié qu'il s'agissait de _ce_ chapitre. Ha, ha, ha.

Treize. Chapitre treize.

La blague. Même pas fait exprès.

A part cela, le titre m'a été inspiré de l'album "Entre ciment et belle étoile" de Keny Arkana.

* * *

><p><span><strong>13 – Entre ciment et triste étoile<strong>

Nous évitons l'autoroute, préférant les petits chemins de terre, les routes bosselées, les étendues désertes. Nous filons comme l'éclair, comme le vent, le but n'étant plus de dépasser l'autre mais de distancer les flics, ombres derrière nous. Rien n'est moins sûr que notre victoire contre trois… non, quatre bagnoles pleines de gens armés et décidés.

Nous sommes fous, oui, mais pas fous de cette façon. Pas fou à se frotter à des gens armés jusqu'aux dents.

Mon portable vibre un bref instant dans ma poche. Je l'ignore.

La nuit nous est bénéfique. Elle altère les contours, brouille les ressentis, distille l'hésitation, le doute. Si on n'est pas habitué à son immensité, on s'y perd. C'est leur cas : peu à peu, les lumières bleues et les sirènes s'éloignent, s'estompent. Peut-être vont-ils tenter de nous mettre des barrages, mais c'est perdu d'avance : contre deux barges coupant à travers champ, cela n'aura aucun effet.

Je dois reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel exploit de la part de la voiture grise de l'autre abruti. Je connais ma kawa, qui, malgré qu'elle soit taillée pour la vitesse, est pourvue de roues tout-terrain capables de véritables merveilles.

Cependant, c'est logique. Bien qu'il se comporte, s'habille d'une manière élégante, classe, il sait assurer ses arrières. Et quoi de plus sûr qu'une voiture discrète ayant les capacités de déplacement d'un 4x4 ?

Oui, il y a aussi tout simplement de pas être hors-la-loi.

Mais ma jauge d'essence me rappelle que nulle course n'est éternelle. Je branche mon Bluetooth et envoie un appel au psychopathe, qui répond aussitôt, pour l'informer de mon intention de m'arrêter pour faire le plein. Il acquiesce, me dit qu'il me suit, et dans sa voix je perçois quelque chose qui me dérange.

Que disait ma mère, déjà ?

Fie-toi à ton intuition. En cas de doute, fuis.

Je hausse mentalement les épaules. Est-ce que cela lui a vraiment réussi ?

Hein, maman ? Où en es-tu, maintenant ? As-tu seulement su mettre tes propres conseils en pratique ?

Cela n'a aucune importance.

Seule compte l'adrénaline.

Puissante, dévastatrice.

* * *

><p>Cinq minutes, et nous nous arrêtons dans une petite station-essence, accolée à une misérable boutique, dont les prix sont tout simplement scandaleux. Plus que scandaleux ! Une fortune. Mais au moins, il y a de l'essence, oui. Nous nous garons chacun près d'une borne et commençons à les remplir.<p>

J'observe le Patron du coin de l'œil. Sa main gauche semble enflée, son bleu au front se concrétise et du sang coagule sur sa lèvre. Du plus, il a vaguement la tête de quelqu'un qui a furieusement envie de tirer sur une personne bien déterminée. En plus court, il fait la gueule. Genre, vraiment. [En même temps, si je devais me coltiner quelqu'un comme toi, moi aussi je ferais la gueule, pauvre tache]

Le laissant en tête à tête avec sa bagnole, je squatte les toilettes misérables et horriblement crades jointes au magasin, fermé à cette heure-ci. J'en profite pour me laver correctement la figure et virer le sang qui me gêne depuis maintenant un bon moment.

Dans le miroir fissuré, j'examine mes plaies avec attention. Ma pommette flirte avec le violet et la coupure sur ma joue ne semble pas être en si mauvais état que ça, finalement. Avec de la chance, je m'en sortirais avec une simple cicatrice, une parmi tant d'autres, et pas de complications chiantes du genre « oh, ce couteau a déjà servi à taillader quelqu'un qui avait des trucs chelou dans le sang ! » ou « merde alors, pourquoi c'est vert et nécrosé ? ».

C'est que ça serait con, quand même.

Je m'asperge d'eau une dernière fois, appréciant de me rafraîchir un minimum après cette course-poursuite, et sors du local crasseux pour rejoindre le Patron, appuyé contre sa caisse, une cigarette à la bouche. Excellente idée, en passant.

Parce que je suis toujours officiellement en mission, hein. Il n'est pas encore entre les mains de la CIA, ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que je regarde mon portable. Discrètement.

Bien que cela n'ait sans doute plus autant d'importance que d'habitude.

- T'as une sale gueule, tu devrais aller te nettoyer, je fais remarquer fort élégamment, sortant une clope de mon blouson.

Frisson. D'appréhension.

Puis, stupéfaction.

Ma Calypso m'échappe, rebondit sur le sol humide.

Décidément, je dois être crevée pour ne pas avoir vu venir ça.

Ça, c'est-à-dire me faire plaquer contre une borne à essence par un psychopathe furieux ayant une main autour de ma gorge, l'autre collant le canon d'un S&W sur ma tempe.

Il fait froid, il fait nuit, nous sommes seuls et je suis à la merci du plus grand criminel que cette planète ait jamais porté.

* * *

><p>Court, mais j'aime vous mettre la pression ! :D<p>

Je rappelle qu'il est interdit de tuer l'autrice, et que parce que parfois je m'emmerde, j'ai décidé de me faire un twitter. J'ai la flemme de mettre le lien, cherchez sur mon profil ou tapez « Nagetive ». J'ai une guitare enflammée comme avatar.

Stay metal !

Et demain, vous aurez le chapitre suivant. Ainsi, comme il a été décidé à l'unanimité par trois personnes, l'OS sur le Panda.

Sauf si vous me tuez. Evidemment.

PS : vos reviews me font énormément plaisir, si vous saviez ! J'vous z'aime (suis fatiguée, oui...).


	14. In the middle of the night

Vous ne m'avez pas tuée. C'est bien. Merci pour les reviews !

Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson « In the middle of the night », de Within Temptation. Pas forcément de rapport, la phrase me plaisait. Vous finirez par remarquer qu'en ce moment, je suis absolument fane de ce groupe.

Cela se concrétisera, et vous comprendrez peut-être pourquoi, à l'avant-dernier chapitre. On a de la marge.

PS : quand Deponia vous demande si vous avez le cœur bien accroché, répondez-lui que non. Vraiment.

* * *

><p><span><strong>14 – In the middle of the night<strong>

Son corps est pressé contre le mien, laissant à peine assez de place pour sa main droite, qui enserre fermement ma gorge, les doigts fins appuyant avec soin sur ma trachée, m'étouffant à moitié, envoyant des signaux de douleur et d'urgence dans mon cerveau.

Dans sa main gauche, son Smith & Wesson, dont le canon glacial est calé sur ma tempe. Je sens distinctement mon sang battre contre de façon dérangeante. Je devine que la sécurité est désactivée, qu'il est prêt à appuyer sur la détente, à laisser voler les balles.

Je n'ai aucune liberté de mouvement, aucun espace vital, aucune possibilité de me dégager, coincée entre lui et la borne à essence. Je sais qu'à ma ceinture, une de mes fidèles lames m'attend patiemment, ainsi que le Glock dont je viens de faire l'acquisition. Mais je n'aurais jamais le temps de porter un coup mortel, encore moins invalidant.

Je me laisse à imaginer, un bref instant, l'image saisissante de mon crâne volant en éclats.

Je scrute son visage. Si ses lunettes me cachent son regard, ses traits sont tordus, défigurés par la colère, la rage et la folie, son corps est tendu. Je ne trouve dans l'émotion qu'il transmet aucune pitié, juste l'absolue envie de tuer et cette envie, je la connais, elle coule dans mes veines, mais contrairement à lui je l'ai parfaitement maîtrisée.

Folie, parce que nous sommes fous, de cette folie impure, de cette démence obscure, nous laissant l'esprit incroyablement clair et commandant notre vie. Tuer et blesser sont notre credo, nous survivons sur la douleur des autres. Et parce que nous sommes silencieux, sans passé, nous sommes la base même du manichéisme dans toute sa ridicule splendeur.

Et il est fou, bien plus fou que moi. Au final, je ne suis pas sûre que cela l'invalide réellement. Fous, sommes-nous vraiment moins heureux, plus diminués ?

Quelle dose de folie se cache en chacun de nous ?

Parfois, je me dis qu'il suffit d'une étincelle pour réveiller en chaque être sa face la plus obscure, ce qui, finalement, le caractérise, et qu'il fuit avec assiduité, refusant d'être comme ces bêtes sans foi ni loi qu'il craint et méprise tant.

Nous sommes tous ce que l'on nous a dit d'être. Vous aussi ; vous n'y échappez pas.

Mon cœur, déraillant au début de la scène, s'apaise, redevient régulier. Je sens le sien battre contre ma peau, c'est amusant. Lui aussi est très calme. Assuré. Dans le silence parfait, nos respirations semblent s'harmoniser. La sienne, lente et profonde. La mienne, rauque et vacillante.

Me voilà dans une position que je ne connais que trop bien, et que je hais : position de faiblesse. Cependant, je suis bien loin des temps tristes où, dans la cour de récréation, j'étais le bouc émissaire. Maintenant, j'ai des atouts, dont mon intelligence affûtée, mon assurance. Ma verve.

Ma vie y est aussi bien plus fragile. Son doigt appuie, je meurs. Sa main serre, je meurs. Déjà, je crains l'étouffement.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà retiré tes lunettes ?

Ma voix éraillée, hachée, et ma question dénuée de sens me surprennent. Lui-même, face à l'étrange interrogation, est pris au dépourvu… quelques secondes. Le temps d'appuyer plus fort son S&W contre mon crâne et de resserrer sa prise sur ma gorge. Je commence à suffoquer. Mes poumons me brûlent, m'implorent, mon corps se tend.

- Ce que je me demande, moi, gamine, c'est pourquoi ces putains de flics ont décidé de faire une putain de descente pile au moment où on devait abattre la putain de cible que _tu_ m'avais proposée !

Eh bien, heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu Miss America, sinon je serais déjà morte. Bon, allez, si c'est juste ça ! Par contre, s'il pouvait retirer sa putain de main, comme il dit, parce que je vais finir par manquer d'oxygène, moi…

Non ? Pas l'air décidé ? Ok…

- Ce sont les risques du métier, j'ironise. Vraiment, tu crois que si j'avais envoyé les flics exprès, je serais restée avec toi ?

Bien sûr, ni lui ni moi ne croyons à cette pseudo-logique. La vraie consiste à se faire passer pour innocent le plus longtemps possible pour pouvoir enfin réussir son coup.

- Puis, franchement… Tu sais bien que la police, c'est pas mon genre, j'achève, utilisant ce qui me reste de souffle.

La colère sur son visage vacille, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Il hésite, desserre sa prise sur ma gorge, me permettant de prendre une profonde inspiration, éloigne légèrement son S&W de ma tempe. Et confirme mes soupçons. Il sait pour la CIA. Il sait pour moi.

Alors, pourquoi ne me tue-t-il pas ? Tout jeu à ses limites, et il transgresse allègrement celles du nôtre. Si c'est la police, c'est mal, si c'est la CIA, aucune importance ? Cela n'a aucun sens !

Quoi qu'il en soit, il mérite d'apprendre que personne ne me touche sans en subir les conséquences.

Je le repousse violemment en arrière, le plaque contre sa bagnole de la main droite, attrape mon Beretta de l'autre, en désactive la sécurité et le cale sous son menton. Rapport de force inversé. Sa propre arme pend, inutile, au bout de son bras.

- A l'avenir, évite de me menacer, _chéri_, ça a porté préjudice à tous ceux qui ont essayé avant toi.

Je brûle de colère, mais la garde enfermée dans ma poitrine. Je jette un regard critique à son joli visage ensanglanté, puis à sa main gauche – celle tenant son S&W, donc. Elle est bien trop enflée. Quant à ma gorge, elle va bientôt être d'un joli rouge, selon mon expérience.

- Putain, t'es vraiment con en fait, je fais remarquer de ma voix manitenant rauque, alors que son regard suit le mien.

- Va te faire foutre, sale pute, me réplique-t-il gentiment.

Je retiens un virulent « comme ton père avec ta mère » et m'éloigne de quelques pas, rangeant mon flingue. La tension est quelque peu retombée, et je suis à peu près sûre qu'il ne va plus se jeter sur moi sans prévenir.

Je gagne le coffre de ma kawa, fouille dans ma trousse à pharmacie – si, si, j'en ai une ! – et en retire désinfectant, mouchoirs et bandage de gaze. Je ne sais absolument pas si ça va suffire, parce que je suis une bite en soins élémentaires, mais je m'en branle [et nous, on n'en a rien à foutre, comme quoi].

Je reviens vers lui, le trouve en train de s'épousseter, lui montre mon butin et me heurte à ce qui semble être un regard noir – mais avec les lunettes, je n'en suis pas sûre. Sauf qu'il m'est encore utile, alors il n'a pas intérêt à titiller mes nerfs maintenant.

- Mec, t'as du sang plein la gueule, une main qui ressemble à rien, les flics veulent notre peau et j'ai besoin de toi comme bouclier humain, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te foutre de l'eau sur la face et de revenir sagement te faire soigner !

Un rictus incrédule danse sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu me le payeras, gamine ?

J'hausse les épaules et, à ma grande surprise, il abdique, se dirigeant avec sa classe habituelle vers les toilettes. J'en profite pour sortir une autre Calypso et en tirer une profonde bouffée. Rêveuse, je regarde la fumée bleutée s'envoler, se mêler à la nuit et au vent froid, et ce spectacle, pourtant familier, m'apaise un peu. Après les brusques montées d'adrénalines, le contrecoup, bien connu, se fait sentir.

Je suis épuisée.

Je m'assis sans la moindre gêne sur le capot de la bagnole du psychopathe, posant mon petit bazar à côté de moi. Mes yeux me brûlent, ma tête résonne. Je me connais, je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ainsi très longtemps. Viendra un moment où je devrais impérativement dormir.

Oui, dormir. Alors que chercher un hôtel est très risqué, ce qui implique de faire du camping sauvage à deux pas d'un pervers en puissance. Bordel – et c'est le cas de le dire.

Mais j'ai vécu, pire, allez.

Le pervers en question revient enfin, visage net, ce qui par ailleurs met en relief sa lèvre éclatée. Dommage, il était mignon, avant. Bien que je préfère toujours autant les lamantins, faut pas déconner.

Il jette sa cigarette achevée par terre, jetant au passage un œil à la mienne – vous savez, celle que ce con m'a fait faire tomber – mais ne relève pas.

- Je me demande pendant encore combien de temps tu vas avoir besoin de moi, gamine.

Je hausse à nouveau les épaules, mets avec autorité un mouchoir imbibé de désinfectant dans sa main droite et saisit la gauche. Il se laisse faire, sage comme une image dans un livre sur le Kâma-Sûtra hardcore.

- T'as fait quoi ?

A son tour de hausser les épaules.

- Foulé, probablement.

Il y a des chances, en effet. Il a dû avoir un mal de chien pour conduire, et je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à le plaindre. Je l'immobilise du mieux que je peux avec la bande de gaze, me désinfecte la joue et range tout dans mon coffre. Je sens son regard redevenu narquois peser sur moi.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? raille-t-il en désignant mon visage.

Je crois que je préférerais me pendre.

- Lamantin, je me contente de grogner, ce qui le fait ricaner.

Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi il pense. A de la zoophilie, couplée à un plan à trois, probablement.

De plus en plus crevée, je passe la main dans mes cheveux et me tourne vers lui.

- Bon, tu conseille quoi ? Faudrait qu'on se pose pour pieuter avant de…

Un bruit dans le lointain nous fait frémir. Sirènes de police. Mes dents se serrent de colère, de rage. Putain. Comment ont-ils fait pour nous retrouver ?

D'un tacite accord, nous bondissons dans nos bécanes et les allumons.

- _Let's go_, murmure-t-il avant de claquer sa portière.

L'adrénaline déferle à nouveau dans mes veines. Pour combien de temps ?

Sourire.

Je mets les gaz et bondit en avant, talonnée par le Patron.

* * *

><p>Et je suis gentille. A un jour près, vous auriez dû attendre deux semaines pour avoir la suite !<p>

Parce que c'est ce que vous allez faire.

Attendre.

Les aléas de la connexion aléatoire... Sauf si coup de chance.


	15. Le chant des sirènes

Et je passe hâtivement pour vous proposer ce chapitre, lire les chapitres de fanfic sortis et répondre aux reviews ! Ouais, j'ai fini un jour plus tôt.

Bonne lecture, mes canettes de bière punk (et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, j'vous z'aime quand même).

J'y peux rien, mais le titre me fait penser à Ulysse qui me fait penser à la chanson éponyme de Ridan. J'aime Ridan.

* * *

><p><span><strong>15 - Le chant des sirènes<strong>

Nouvelle course. Le bruit des moteurs rugissant, les sirènes maléfiques hurlant dans la nuit. Elles chantent, les sirènes, mais nous ne nous arrêterons pas. Même Ulysse ne s'y serait pas laissé tromper.

Couper à travers champs, longer des rivières, arpenter des chemins caillouteux, boueux. Frôler la catastrophe quand un arbre surgit en travers de mon chemin. Déraper, redresser de justesse. Et la pluie qui commence à tomber, froide, la nuit tout autour.

Je jette un œil dans mes rétroviseurs. Le Patron aussi semble fatiguer, il conduit sa bagnole aussi bien qu'un alcoolo sous amphétamines. Et je ne suis pas sûre de mieux me démerder que lui. Il est temps de s'arrêter, mais il faut d'abord que nous distancions définitivement ces putains de flics…

C'est avec soulagement qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard j'entends peu à peu décroître le bruit agaçant me vrillant tempes et tympans. Nous poursuivons notre route sur quelques kilomètres et nous nous arrêtons finalement sur un petit parking désert, accueillant une antique supérette en démolition depuis dix ans, selon le panneau à côté.

Nous nous garons derrière, face à une forêt un brin sauvage. Nos moteurs s'éteignent. Je prends la peine, durant quelques minutes, de savourer le silence nocturne, l'absence de son, de mouvement, l'adrénaline qui me quitte.

Puis, avec un soupir, je descends de ma moto. Je suis plus qu'épuisée, je suis vidée, et sur les nerfs. Si le pervers esquisse un geste en ma direction, je lui loge une balle entre les yeux sans me poser de questions.

Il sort de sa voiture, lui aussi. D'un air nonchalant, il s'appuie à la carrosserie d'une main, mais l'épuisement se lit au travers de son masque.

- Je pense qu'il faut dormir, je fais remarquer à voix basse, jetant un œil à ma montre.

4h36, m'indiquent les aiguilles phosphorescentes. Bon sang…

- La question étant : où ? me réplique-t-il.

Je fais la moue. J'espère ne pas le regretter – souhait un peu vain – mais…

- Ta bagnole semble tout indiquée. Un derrière, un devant.

Un sourire parfaitement sadique et pervers naît sur ses lèvres. Par Raptor Jésus, ça craint. Ça me ferait presque flipper.

- Excellente idée, gamine, mais ça va te coûter cher, ça…

Je ne veux même pas imaginer le truc… Brr.

Autant le décourager tout de suite.

Je sors mon Beretta, le lui montre, me compose un air dur, alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est me rouler en boule et dormir. J'ai toujours eu besoin de pas mal de sommeil, à mes dépends par ailleurs.

- C'est en rédemption pour avoir essayé de m'étrangler.

Je sens son regard se porter à ma gorge, où de belles marques rouges doivent maintenant se détacher distinctement. J'en ai encore mal. Il esquisse une grimace.

- Je ne m'excuserais jamais pour ça, gamine.

Sans blague.

- Alors, disons que c'est parce que j'ai réussi à buter Monsieur Pseudo Stupide.

Il soupire, excédé. Je crois que j'ai usé sa patience.

- Bon, rentre et fais pas chier, grogne-t-il finalement, me faisant signe. Mais tu dors derrière. Je ne veux pas te voir toucher à ma caisse plus que nécessaire.

Il s'installe sur son siège, l'abaisse. Je hausse les épaules, prends mon sac à dos dans mon coffre et me cale à l'arrière, avec ledit sac comme oreiller, ma veste comme couverture, et mon Beretta dans ma main. Je ne suis pas _complètement_ cinglée, non plus.

Je constate d'ailleurs que son regard s'y attarde assez longtemps, avant de croiser le mien. Je lui lance un sourire menaçant.

Essaye, pour voir.

Un bref rictus passe sur ses lèvres. Il se détourne, tire une couverture du siège passager et s'en recouvre, se rencognant dans le cuir du revêtement. Jolis sièges, tiens. Il y a mis pas mal de fric. Jolie voiture en général.

Soudainement, il pivote vers moi une dernière fois.

- Au fait, gamine… Touche pas à mes lunettes si tu veux rester en vie.

Et c'est à son tour de me montrer son arme, ce qui fait un peu « c'est moi qui ai la plus grosse », ce qui est parfaitement ridicule. Je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel et l'ignore, m'enroulant dans ma veste pour me tenir au chaud. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il fasse une remarque grivoise dessus, vous savez, genre que si j'ai besoin de me réchauffer y a moyen de… mais non. Il doit vraiment être fatigué.

Le temps passe.

Nous nous endormons.

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveille, il fait froid, très froid. Le givre, je le vois par la fenêtre, nous entoure, recouvre les environs d'une chape blanche et fragile, douce, donnant au paysage une impression de pureté.<p>

La pureté… Quelle notion étrange.

Je m'étire et jette un œil au psychopathe. Il dort encore, son S&W en main, ses lunettes toujours sur son nez. Quand les a-t-il enlevées pour la dernière fois ? Je n'aurais pas de question à cette réponse aujourd'hui, je le sais. Il faudrait être fou pour tenter de les lui enlever. Je n'ai pas oublié sa menace, et sans doute l'a-t-il déjà mise en application.

Cela me fait penser à une rumeur, entendue il y a un certain temps… Le concernant, donc. On disait que seuls les morts avaient pu voir ses yeux. Un peu comme pour Méduse : croise son regard, et tu en mourras.

Je croiserais son regard.

Mais pour l'heure… Je me glisse hors de la voiture. Il devait être bien crevé pour ne rien avoir tenté contre moi, et cette surprise aux allures de miracle m'arrange. Coup d'œil à ma montre. 9h23. Dans l'ambiance crépusculaire de ce matin glacial, j'entame une série d'assouplissements.

Je l'achève une demi-heure après par un long étirement. Si je dois parfois faire l'impasse dessus, je tiens beaucoup à ma gymnastique quotidienne qui me tient en forme, même lorsque je passe mon temps sur ma moto, comme depuis quelques jours.

Je me tourne vers la voiture. Le pervers s'est réveillé et, bien installé, une clope entre les lèvres, il m'observe. C'est perturbant. L'ignorant, j'ouvre mon coffre et en tire une bouteille d'Antoine Daniels, ainsi que des barres protéinées. Je regagne l'arrière de la voiture et le regarde la mettre en route pour réchauffer l'habitacle.

- Tu as du whisky dans ta moto ? Sérieusement ? raille-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien. J'emporte toujours un peu d'alcool avec moi, pour ces rendez-vous sauvages où je veux embrumer mon interlocuteur, ou quand j'erre, sans mission, et que je m'emmerde.

J'ouvre la bouteille, en boit une gorgée, la lui tends ainsi qu'une poignée de barres énergétiques, puis m'allume une clope. La fumée envahit vite la bagnole, ce qui n'a pas l'air de le déranger puisqu'il me siffle rapidement le quart de mon whisky. Connard.

L'atmosphère finit par devenir irrespirable et j'entrouvre une des fenêtres pour laisser circuler un peu d'air frais. Je reprends ma bouteille, hésite à la finir. Mon portable me tire de ce douloureux dilemme en vibrant, ce qui m'attire un sourire lubrique de la part du Patron. Dieux, quel esprit dérangé.

Je chope l'appareil et l'ouvre, regardant mes messages.

_Le 9/2/2014 – 10h18 - Jérémy_

_Je sais pas où tu es, je sais pas ce que tu fous, mais putain, on parle de toi partout ! Et du violeur récidiviste aussi. GG mi cariña, tu peux prétendre au titre de légende, de Légende je dirais même !_

- On est célèbres, je résume à voix haute, rempochant l'appareil.

Faut que je trouve un moyen de regarder discrètement l'autre pour connaître ce mystérieux SMS, arrivé sur le portable réservé aux commanditaires.

- Je l'étais déjà, gamine, me réplique le pervers.

Je l'ignore et descends un autre quart de la bouteille pour fêter ça. Un long silence s'installe. Tous deux, nous savourons la fin de cet auto-contrat, cette mort, cette gloire acquise. J'en tire, étrangement, un goût amer. Comme si je n'avançais pas sur le bon chemin.

On se souviendra de nous comme ceux ayant réussi à buter un chef de gang ultra-protégé, en plein milieu d'une opération policière. Et j'en suis blasée. Je n'éprouve que de la fatigue. Il est vrai que cela ne fait que me précipiter vers ma mort. J'en étais consciente dès le départ. Pourquoi le regretter seulement maintenant ?

Mon instinct de survie qui prend le dessus ? La blague. Je suis peut-être juste à court d'adrénaline. Ou alors, de véritables proies. Un jour, je devrais peut-être me tenter un chef de gouvernement. Parce qu'il n'y aura finalement que ça pour me faire entrer dans la postérité.

- Dis-moi, gamine…

Le psychopathe me prend l'Antoine Daniels des mains, en boit une gorgée.

- T'es une bonne hackeuse, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi on trouve des traces de ton passé partout, y compris ton nom ?

Je récupère le whisky, savoure le feu embrasant ma gorge, me montant à la tête, l'impression de félicitée que j'en tire. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne n'ai pas bu jusqu'à en avoir un trou noir, ça me manque presque. Cependant, cela ne m'arrivera pas aujourd'hui.

Alors comme ça, Monsieur Pervers a fait des recherches sur moi ? Je ne vais pas hurler au scandale, j'ai fait la même chose, sans jamais rien trouver de probant. Ce mec a surgit du néant il y environ trois ans et s'est taillé à une vitesse hallucinante une splendide réputation. Très vite, il a été considéré comme l'un des meilleurs tueurs à gages du continent.

Ce qui m'étonne réellement, c'est qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Je ne suis qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autre, plus dangereuse que la moyenne, mais pour lui, une simple proie.

- Parce que ce n'est pas important, je finis par répondre. Le passé n'a aucune importance.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, contre-t-il, soufflant un nuage de fumée. Il a toute son importance.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de boire une autre gorgée d'alcool – j'y ai une excellente résistance, le saviez-vous ? – avant de la faire passer avec une barre protéinée.

- Et pourtant, reprend-t-il d'un ton distant, il y a certaines zones d'ombres dans ta biographie. Des années effacées. Des noms inexistants. Comme si tu avais trié ta vie.

Dehors, un soleil timide s'efforce de faire fondre le givre.

* * *

><p>Bon, rien de très palpitant. Les quelques jours m'ont permis de mieux travailler sur le prochain chapitre qui, s'il ne me satisfait pas vraiment, est désormais mieux construit, ce qui est une bonne chose. Vous en saurez plus quand il sortira, évidemment. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Et avec lui, y aura un OS glauque sur le Geek, dont je vous avais déjà parlé, puisque ledit chapitre sera court, et ne fera pas vraiment avancer le schmilblick (putain, que ce mot est chiant à écrire).<p>

Bon, je vois celle du fond, en train de me hurler en review que _jamais_ le Patron aurait laissé tranquille une fille dans sa voiture. Et c'est là que cela devient intéressant.

J'envisage – j'ai même commencé, les cours sont censé servir à ça, non ? non ? ah, bon – de faire des bonus, qui apparaitront quand la fic en elle-même sera terminée. Il y aura, notamment, le point de vue du Patron sur certains passages, ou encore un approfondissement de la personnalité et de l'histoire de Miss America. Et donc, j'aurais aimé savoir si cela vous intéresse.

Allez, bye, mes champignons hallucinogènes.


	16. La vérité est ailleurs - peut-être

Les gentes, je suis définitivement tombée amoureuse de _Lloyd Project_. Je crois que mes chansons préférées sont _Last train to Babylon_ et _Black Haze_. Même si je n'y comprends rien, parce que ne vous y trompez pas, je suis nulle en anglais.

Et voici le chapitre qui ne le satisfait pas entièrement. Il s'agit – je vous le dit, mais vous allez vite vous en rendre compte – d'un topo de l'histoire du Sniper. Ce n'était pas forcément essentiel, même si j'apprécie personnellement connaitre l'histoire des protagonistes, surtout des méchants, mais il y a un élément particulier qui rejaillira dans le chapitre prochain, prouvant ainsi que mes personnages ne m'ont jamais appartenu, et pour cela, je vous conseille de le lire.

Allez, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>16 - La vérité est ailleurs – peut-être<strong>

Je suis née… Il y a vingt-huit ans, un premier novembre. Dans un hôpital, dans une chambre aseptisée, froide, impersonnelle. Et j'ai grandi entourée d'un père, d'une mère et d'une sœur de trois ans plus âgée. Lucien, Leïla et Lisa. Nous vivions dans une petite maison, entourée d'un vaste jardin. Ma mère était physicienne, Lucien, au chômage. Ma sœur, elle, était brillante, intelligente, un éclat de lumière.

Rien d'intéressant de ce côté-là.

J'étais une gamine solitaire, hyperactive, casse-cou, ne cherchant la compagnie des autres que pour un instant, un plaisir : celui du **jeu**. Mes camarades étaient des têtes sur des corps, voilà tout. Je n'avais pas besoin d'attaches, et j'étais bien, ainsi. Libre, encore plus libre que l'air, et seule. Un brin sociopathe selon les voisins, mais après tout, leurs relations se basaient sur l'hypocrisie. Qu'auraient-ils pu m'apprendre ?

Mais cela n'a aucune importance.

Je désespérais les prêcheurs de bonnes mœurs, sans cesse en pantalon et baskets, grimpant aux arbres, me salissant les genoux et flirtant avec le danger. Maintenant, je grimpe aux immeubles, me salis les mains et flirte avec le Diable en personne. Comme quoi…

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant.

Au collège, tout changea. Dans ce monde impitoyable où les groupes d'amis ressemblent à des gangs férocement regroupés autour de leur chef, moi, indépendante, solitaire, je devins la tête de Turc favorite, la gamine faiblarde. Mais contre toute attente, cela fit naître en moi une ardente volonté. Celle de vaincre. Celle de surpasser.

Celle de prendre ma revanche.

Et de victime, je suis devenue bourreau.

Ce qui n'a pas non plus la moindre importance.

Notre famille finit par éclater. Cris, crises, disputes, insultes, larmes… J'avais quatorze ans quand ma mère nous prit par la main, Lisa et moi, et quitta la maison qui m'avait vue grandir. « Nous allons recommencer de zéro », disait-elle, des fantômes dansant dans son regard bleuté.

Et j'ignorais alors que c'était important.

Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, évidemment. Lucien vécut le départ de ma mère comme un outrage personnel et se battit pour lui – nous – pourrir la vie. Il inventa mille mensonges sur ma mère auprès de la juge s'occupant de leur divorce, réclama notre garde. L'obtins.

Deux semaines après, je voyais ma mère pour la **dernière** fois. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus.

Et j'appris plus tard à quel point tout cela était important. Mais je ne vous en ferais part.

Certaines personnes mettent du temps avant de laisser voir leur véritable personnalité, souvent la plus vile. C'était le cas de Lucien. Raciste. Radin. Autoritaire. Coléreux. Narcissique. Aigri. Fouinant dans nos mails, nos téléphones. Mais une question me taraudait alors l'esprit : pourquoi ma mère l'avait-elle aimé ? Elle, qui m'a légué ma peau hâlée, mes cheveux sombres, et qui représentait tout ce que mon père haïssait ?

Cela a-t-il une importance, maintenant ?

Moi, ça allait. Une « amie » m'avait appris à hacker, pour mieux protéger mes données. M'appris aussi la méfiance. Mais Lisa… Belle et douce Lisa, simple feuille dans un vent trop puissant pour elle, qui commis la triste et magnifique erreur de tomber amoureuse d'une autre fille. Lucien tomba sur des messages qu'elles s'étaient échangées.

Déchirures, insultes, cris, pleurs, une tempête de rage et de haine, juste parce que deux jeunes filles s'aimaient, en toute innocence, ce qui aurait dû être la plus belle chose du monde. Et Lucien lui interdit de revoir sa copine.

Lisa.

Elle était si fragile.

Juste âgée de dix-sept ans.

Je me souviens encore de ses yeux bleus pâles, hérités de notre mère, si étrangement émouvants sur sa peau de miel, tranchant avec ses cheveux noirs. Des yeux emplis de désespoir, de renoncement, se vidant peu à peu de vie, brillant d'une peur sinistre.

J'étais avec elle, ce jour-là. Tenant sa main, parce qu'elle avait peur de partir seule, seule face à elle-même, parce qu'elle avait toujours vécu entourée de rires et de joie.

Ne la jugez pas trop durement. Elle avait conclu qu'il n'y avait pas de futur possible pour elle. Elle n'avait pas les épaules pour cela. Il en fallait peu pour souffler la flamme qui brûlait en elle, à la fois ardente et légère. Elle n'avait pas vu d'autre choix que le repos, enfin, tant attendu, lumière dans sa nuit sombre.

Oui, Lisa est morte, point. Elle a brillé dans la nuit, s'est éteinte.

Deux jours après, je partais.

Puis… Rien d'intéressant. J'ai vécu dans la rue, avant de rencontrer celui qui deviendra mon mentor. Et c'est lorsque nos regards se sont heurtés que mon cœur a commencé à battre, me faisant vivre pour la première fois, intensément.

Bref.

Voilà ma vie. Certains y verront la raison de ce que je suis.

D'autres diront que la vérité est ailleurs. Peut-être.

Et je vais vous dire quelque chose.

Tout cela n'a jamais eu la moindre importance.

* * *

><p>Bon, il n'est pas hyper long, en plus, et c'est pour cela que va sortir, comme je vous l'ai déjà annoncé, un OS sur le Geek. Il est bien évidemment (comment ça, ce n'est pas évident ?) pour les adeptes du glauque.<p>

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, la suite viendra bien assez vite.


	17. Folie Humaine

Et la voici, votre suite. Un chouïa courte, mais il se passe plein de choses !

Merci pour les reviews, je suis ravie de voir que le flash-back vous a plu, j'avais de gros doutes.

PS : pour ma fanfic « Ca t'apprendra à picoler »… Qui vote pour me discerner le titre de Boss Finale des Fanfics Alcooliques ? 8D *mégalomane*

* * *

><p><span><strong>17 – Folie Humaine<strong>

Il attend une réponse, patient, mordillant le bout de sa clope, m'observant. Moi, mains jointes, j'attends autre chose, une confirmation suite à une fugace impression venant de me saisir, et vous comprendrez vite laquelle. Pour le moment… Je vais devoir satisfaire sa fichue curiosité.

Ou l'esquiver.

Comme la traqueuse que je suis.

- Dis-moi…

Parce qu'il y a plusieurs sortes d'instincts. Celui de la proie, s'efforçant de se fondre dans la foule, victime de tous. Celui de mouton, représentant ladite foule, placide, imitant les siens. Puis, celui du chasseur, se divisant en deux : celui qui va directement à la rencontre de sa proie, et celui qui esquive, danse, se mêle aux ombres. Trahit. Trompe. Ment.

Et toutes les nuances que cela implique.

Le Patron et moi faisons partie de cette seconde espèce.

J'achève ma cigarette, la jette par la fenêtre et en allume une autre, prenant le temps d'en tirer quelques bouffées avant d'enfin lui répondre.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un dont tu souhaites la mort par-dessus tout, sans pour autant réussir à le buter ?

Un rictus crispe le coin de ses lèvres et il détourne la tête. Touché. Il ne veut pas me répondre, cela crève les yeux, mais il est réellement intéressé par la réponse que je dois lui apporter, et sait qu'il va devoir me répondre d'abord.

- Mon frère.

Sa voix est neutre, son visage impassible, mais derrière, je peux deviner une haine brûlante, aussi brûlante que la mienne. J'esquisse un rictus. Agacé, il me pique ma bouteille et se siffle le reste d'alcool. Raah, connard, tu sais combien elle m'a coûté, au moins ?! J'ai pris de la meilleure qualité, moi ! Je ne bois pas n'importe quoi !

Bon, je dis ça, mais j'ai largement de quoi m'en payer un entrepôt entier, et j'ai encore deux bouteilles dans mon coffre. Mais quand même.

- Et moi, mon père, je finis par répondre.

Il se tourne vers moi, plante son regard dérobé dans le mien, cherchant à savoir si je vais lui en dire plus. Mais non. Désolée pour toi.

Un vague sourire se peint sur son visage, et je devine que je ne vais pas m'en tirer à si bon compte. Cependant, à ma grande surprise, il hausse les épaules, regarde vers l'avant de la voiture.

- Bon, j'vais pisser, je reviens.

D'accord, il renonce pour l'instant.

- Faudra qu'on discute de ce qu'on va faire, je fais remarquer, tandis qu'il ouvre la portière.

Il sort, s'étire longuement, puis oblique vers moi. Un rictus flippant se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je sais parfaitement à quoi il pense, et ça me file des sueurs froides.

- En effet… murmure-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Par exemple, t'as une bouteille d'Antoine Daniels à me rembourser, crevard.

Il éclate de rire, claque la portière et s'éloigne tranquillement vers le bois proche, mains dans les poches. J'attends qu'il soit hors de vue pour sortir le portable réservé aux commanditaires et regarder le message qui réclame mon attention depuis un bon moment.

C'est Miss America, justement, qui me fait remarquer froidement que j'aurais pu choisir un autre jour pour lui demander de se ramener, parce que la police n'est pas au courant qu'ils traînent dans le coin et que j'ai intérêt à pas foirer mon coup la fois suivante. Ben, tiens tant qu'on y est… En quelques secondes, je lui donne ma localisation.

- T'auras jamais de réponse à ta question, sale con, je marmonne.

Je souris, sors de la voiture à mon tour, récupère mon sac et le fourre dans mon coffre, avant d'enfiler ma veste et de me jucher sur ma kawa. Une odeur de matin d'hiver, d'asphalte humide, de sous-bois et de cigarette chatouille mon nez.

Et j'attends. Si mon pressentiment se confirme…

Il revient vite, ralentit un peu en me voyant sur ma moto, s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi, hausse les sourcils. Le doute, la méfiance se lisent sur son visage. Je lui fais un sourire calme, tranquille, innocent. Et, comme je m'en doutais, il plonge la main vers sa ceinture, brandit son S&W.

Mon sourire s'élargit, se fait sadique, quand un mec et une meuf vêtus de noirs lui tombent dessus, le plaquant au sol, le délestant de son arme et tordant ses bras. Je l'entends distinctement hoqueter de surprise, puis grogner de rage.

J'ai scellé mon sort, je crois. Je peux deviner la haine que transmettent ses yeux, pourtant masqués par les lunettes. La haine, le désir de mort, puissants. A partir de maintenant, je le devine, il n'aura de cesse de me poursuivre, tant que l'un de nous ne sera pas mort. _Whatever_, je suis devenue une légende !

Et le savoir diffuse dans mes veines une puissante vague d'adrénaline, qui me tire un long et délicieux frisson, parcourant l'intégralité de mon corps. Mon sourire se fait maléfique, malsain, presque à l'image de celui qu'il arbore habituellement.

Nous nous ressemblons peut-être plus que je ne le pensais.

Deux fous.

Une voiture noire assez classe et diablement silencieuse arrive au pas, se stoppe non loin de nous. Les deux gens de la CIA relèvent le psychopathe, le traînent à l'intérieur, menotté. Miss America, vêtue d'un splendide costume-cravate noir, descend du siège passager et s'approche de moi. Il y a de l'amusement dans ses sublimes yeux verts.

Nous regardons, ensembles, la portière de la bagnole claquer sur le Patron, qui m'agonit d'injures et de menaces très imagées, puis nous nous faisons face, tandis que la voiture fait marche arrière et s'éloigne en direction de l'autoroute.

Ses yeux verts sont plantés dans les miens. Brume et froide émeraude. Orage et étendue d'eau trompeuse.

Oh, oui, trompeuse. Sous l'étincelante et magnifique surface, de sombres gouffres menaçants.

Sarah… Toi aussi, tu as scellé ton sort. Me mentir n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Mentir sur quoi ? Sur le fait qu'ils ne réussissaient pas à me pister, évidemment. Comment croyez-vous qu'ils aient réussi à débarquer ici aussi vite ?

Le pire, c'est que j'ignore d'où vient mon pressentiment. Le fait qu'elle stationnait devant notre hôtel ? Que la police nous ait étrangement bien retrouvés, même si elle prétend n'avoir aucune relation avec elle ?

Est-ce que je dois le fait d'être encore en vie seulement à ma chance ? Et si c'est le cas, quand me lâchera-t-elle ?

M'a-t-elle déjà lâchée ?

- Tu rentres comment, l'amerloque ? je m'étonne innocemment.

- On se tutoie, maintenant ? se gausse-t-elle avec élégance, ce qui est un tour de force. Eh bien, _chère amie_, je rentre avec sa voiture. Avec la clé que vous avez gentiment abandonnée sur le contact. On ne va quand même pas la laisser là… Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Elle tire de sa veste une épaisse enveloppe marron, ainsi qu'un sac plastique. Je saisis les deux, mes doigts frôlant les siens au passage.

- Y a la moitié de l'argent qu'on te doit. Tu me file tes armes, on te recontacte pour les formalités, et on te donne le reste du fric.

Je souris.

- Intéressant.

Et plaque le canon de mon Beretta sur son front. Le sac, l'enveloppe tombent à terre. Ses yeux tressaillent à peine. Son sourire ne la quitte pas. Elle s'y attendait, je pense.

- Navrée, Miss America. Mais votre si aimable Patron va s'enfuir, tôt ou tard, et je veux être prête à le recevoir. Oh, je vais probablement y laisser des plumes, il est décidément trop tenace pour moi, mais il faut un peu de challenge, n'est-ce pas ?

Un rictus tord son visage.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu fais ça, si c'est pour y laisser ta peau ?

Je ris. Fort. Un rire rauque, un rire fou, un rire désespéré, peut-être. Et toi, alors ?

- Pour la gloire et le jeu, sans doute. Au fait, tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas me rendre compte que vous réussissiez à me pister, contrairement à vos allégations ?

Nous nous sourions.

- Et tu aurais fait comment, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, pour t'en sortir face à lui ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Comme d'habitude. J'aurais survécu. _Goodnight, _Miss America.

Et je tire.

Etoile de sang sur son front, elle tombe au sol sans un son. Son fin visage est lisse de tout sentiment. Ses yeux, même dans la mort, vides, distants et froids, gardent quelque chose de magnifique, de sublime. De poignant.

De fantomatique.

Sarah… N'était-ce pas le nom de la copine de Lisa ?

Je démarre ma kawa et file, file, file, abandonnant son cadavre.

Parce que tout ce qui me reste, c'est la fuite. Et ma, notre folie.

Folie humaine.

* * *

><p>Tout cela n'a plus aucun sens, et comme vous avez pu le constater, je <strong>n'ai plus le moiiiiiiiidre contrôle sur mes personnages !<strong>

En même temps, garder le contrôle d'un criminel sexuel et d'une sociopathe suicidaire… Mouais.

Et z'avez vu, je fais comme Vitaa, je parle de mes anciens écrits ! #PointLinksthesun


	18. Let's Go

Hey, bande de gens !

J'ai attrapé froid. J'ai le nez qui coule, et en plus mal au dos, parce que m'voyez selon une amie j'suis toute tendue, c'est quand elle a essayé de me faire un massage – non, pas ce type de massage – et alors…

Comment ça, vous vous en foutez ?

Bref !

Comme je suis une fainéante absolue, j'ai pas répondu aux reviews. Comme deux questions sont revenues, j'vais faire un groupé (oui, pour deux questions. Nique la logique).

Vous pouvez partir du principe que Miss America était bien la copine de la sœur du Sniper. Ou pas. Mais moi je pense que oui (genre la fille elle écrit le truc et elle est même pas sûre).

Ensuite (Deponia, interdit de me tuer, et en plus de toute façon tu verrais jamais la fin si tu faisais ça (et puis j'ai une résistance +13 aux câlins les jours de beau temps)), quand le Patron a parlé de son frère, j'pensais à un de mes OS (Je suis ce que l'on m'a dit d'être). Mais comme ce côté n'est pas approfondi, de toute façon, et toi je t'ai vu, à essayer de me lapider ! Donc, comme ce ne sera pas approfondi (j'aime ce mot – mais ta gueule !), votre hypothèse tient aussi.

Enfin, la suite !

* * *

><p><span><strong>18 – Let's go<strong>

J'ai longtemps roulé. Je voulais mettre le maximum de distance entre moi, la CIA, le Patron et les yeux verts de Sarah. De l'adrénaline pulsait dans mon cœur, dans mes veines, et je me rends à présent compte que j'y suis droguée. Droguée au danger, aux sensations fortes. Il m'en faut toujours plus, toujours plus hardcore. Jusqu'à en crever d'overdose, et en souriant.

C'est au terme de cinq heures de route non-stop qu'enfin, je m'arrête dans une station-service, mais c'est surtout parce que ma réserve d'essence fait la gueule. Tout en remplissant ma kawa, j'appelle Jérémy.

- _Salut, cariña. Quoi de neuf ?_

- La CIA a embarqué Monsieur Pervers. Du coup… je fuis.

- _Oh… tu pars vraiment… T'as besoin de trucs ?_

Pour les situations d'urgence, Jérémy est d'une aide non négligeable. Lui qui, d'ordinaire, ne me sert que d'informateur, il peut se transformer en fournisseur de génie, grâce à de nombreux contacts, capable de me récupérer en seulement quelques heures tout ce dont j'ai besoin, pour à peine plus cher que la moyenne. Cependant, je préfère éviter de trop faire appel à lui. La dépendance, ou rien que donner cette impression, est une chose dangereuse.

- Passeport, carte d'identité, permis de conduire sous le nom de… Lisa Monet. Non, je déconne, mets-moi Louise Darnault, née il y a genre… trente-trois ans. Il doit te rester de photos de moi, trafique-les un chouïa s'te-plaît. Ensuite… Une nouvelle carte grise pour ma kawa… Tu peux me faire quelques courses, aussi ?

- _Avec joie, preciosa._

- Cool, merci. Me faudrait des barres protéinées, un autre sac à dos, deux bouteilles d'Antoine Daniels, des munitions et quelques paquets de Calypso.

- _Tu fumes des Calypso, toi ?_

- Faut croire… Alors, c'est ok ?

- _Bien sûr. Rendez-vous dans, disons… Tu te souviens de la cave d'il y a trois ans ? La toute pourrie, à Layrac je crois._

- Yep. Le bled paumé en Aquitaine.

- _Retrouve mon associé là-bas dans deux jours, dix heures tapantes. Du soir. Je vais m'occuper de tout. Toi, tu vas faire quoi en attendant ?_

- Aller chez moi, récupérer quelques trucs. Et puis… courir.

- _Encore._

- Et jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

><p>Bordeaux, le matin. La vile est encore endormie, gelée dans le froid matinal. Je zigzague dans les rues, me gare en bas d'un immeuble aussi gris que le ciel. J'en ouvre la porte, cassée depuis maintenant cinq mois, et grimpe les escaliers grinçants.<p>

Cela fait trois ans que je vis ici. C'est naze, pourri, une odeur d'ordures flotte dans les couloirs, dont les ampoules sont toutes cassées, l'eau est calcaire, ne chauffe qu'avec peine. Avec l'argent que je gagne grâce à mes victimes, je pourrais vivre dans un palace, et malgré tout, je me suis retranchée dans cette antichambre de l'enfer.

J'arrive devant ma porte d'entrée, miraculeusement intacte, entre, embrasse la pièce du regard. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à emporter, comme toujours. Même pas un petit souvenir. Je n'ai rien gardé de mes jeunes années, car pour moi, cela aurait été faire preuve de faiblesse, de sentiments.

J'attrape un sac à dos, y fourre mes quelques vêtements, ma réserve de whisky, un briquet, des paquets de clopes pouvant me dépanner en attendant un nouvel arrivage de Calypso. Je laisse ma radio et ma télévision portables et m'installe devant mon ordinateur.

Une dizaine de minutes, et tout est formaté. Du genre, bien. Dans le même temps, je ferme ma boîte mail, efface toutes les données récentes me concernant, dont le faux nom sous lequel j'ai loué cet appart.

Avec un soupir satisfait, j'attrape mon sac au vol et quitte mon appart.

Jour dit, heure dite, lieu dit. Dans l'ombre de la cave ouverte à tous vents, j'attends le sous-fifre de Jérémy. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu mon informateur préféré. Il n'est pas homme de terrain, plutôt un coordinateur, œuvrant dans l'ombre, dans une quelconque pièce pleine d'ordinateurs.

Dix heures pile, m'informe ma montre. Aussitôt, un homme vient, assez âgé, cheveux gris. Il transporte un lourd sac à dos. Je m'approche de lui.

- Il faut payer, m'arrête-t-il sèchement.

J'hausse les sourcils, amusée de sa témérité, et sors une enveloppe de ma veste. Le quart de mes économies s'y trouve, six cent mille euros. Cela ne le satisfera pas, étant donné qu'il a exigé d'avoir au moins un million, somme demandée hier par SMS. Navrée, Jérémy, mais j'ai besoin du reste.

Bon, en fait, pas spécialement, mais j'aime faire chier.

- Il n'y a pas assez, grogne d'ailleurs le vieillard, survolant la somme.

- Il aura le reste plus tard, je rétorque.

Je vois ses yeux glisser sur mes armes placées en évidence – à moins que ce ne soit sur mes seins, mais j'en doute fortement. Il fait la moue, refroidi, glisse l'argent dans son manteau et me tend le sac, que je me mets sur mon dos.

- Ça ira, marmonne-t-il. Je vais le prévenir.

Si ça t'amuse, mec. Jérémy va faire avec, et voilà tout. J'espère juste qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop, il est assez malin pour me retrouver, où que j'aille, et chercher à se venger. Je salue le vieux, gouailleuse, quitte la cave, grimpe sur ma chère moto garée juste devant. Et je repars.

A vrai dire, j'ignore où aller. Je doute. Je sais qu'il me faut fuir. Bientôt, la CIA va vouloir récupérer son dû, c'est-à-dire ma liberté, et dans un temps pas si lointain, un fou pervers et psychopathe va se mettre en chasse pour prendre sa revanche. Il faut que je me débarrasse de l'un, puisque je sais que je n'échapperais pas à l'autre. Enfermée, entre les mains des services secrets, je serais une cible bien trop facile.

Alors, où aller ?

Je m'engage sur l'autoroute se présentant à moi, explose la limitation de vitesse. Il faut que je les surprenne. Ils s'attendent à ce que je parte à l'étranger – j'ai même demandé un nouveau passeport à Jérémy. Jérémy, qu'on viendra probablement interroger, puisqu'il a basé sa réputation sur la mienne.

Rester en France est très risqué, tout comme m'installer quelque part. La meilleure solution me paraît d'être un tour d'Europe à moto. Cible mouvante, je serais bien plus difficile à atteindre, à trouver. Fort heureusement, je n'utilise pas de carte bancaire, qui aurait pu servir pour me pister. Je n'ai que de l'argent liquide, une fort belle somme par ailleurs. Si je me grime un peu, je devrais pouvoir passer inaperçue…

Allez, c'est décidé. Ou, comme a déjà dit une certaine connaissance :

_Let's go_.

Face à un miroir relativement propre, dans un petit hôtel au fin fond de la campagne Lorraine, j'apporte la touche finale à mon déguisement, que j'ai basé sur les photos trafiquées des papiers d'identité que m'a faits Jérémy, et dont je changerais bientôt par prudence.

Mes cheveux, raccourcis, sont maintenant teins en auburn, mes yeux gris sont altérés par des lentilles de contacts bleues, deux faux piercings viennent s'aligner sur mon arcade sourcilière et, utilisant quelques tactiques enseignées par mon mentor, à l'aide de maquillage, j'ai modifié de façon subtile mon visage, jouant sur les effets d'ombre et de lumière.

Bien le seul moment où j'en utilise, du maquillage.

Mon nez à l'air plus épais, mon menton plus fin, mon front moins large, mes pommettes sont accentuées. Le bleu en est d'ailleurs masqué, tout comme la cicatrice sur ma joue et celle, plus ancienne, sur mon menton, alors qu'une nouvelle, fausse, s'étire sur ma tempe.

C'est une toute autre personne qui me regarde dans la psyché. Pour achever le tout, je porte des chaussures compensées me grandissant de trois centimètres et des vêtements larges me faisant paraître moins fine qu'en réalité – moins costaude, aussi.

C'est assez perturbant. Dans la glace, c'est moi, et en même temps quelqu'un d'autre que j'observe. M'arrive-t-il d'être moi-même face aux miroirs ? Ou est-ce que je me mens sans cesse ?

Quelle importance ? Je laisse ces considérations philosophiques à plus désœuvrés que moi.

Satisfaite, je regagne ma chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines après.<p>

Rien de nouveau dans l'hiver qui s'échine à durer : personne ne me poursuit, Jérémy n'a pas donné de nouvelles, et je suis actuellement en Allemagne. Par nécessité, et pour ne pas être pistée par mon ex-informateur, je me suis procurée un téléphone assez high-tech, et m'en sers pour voir les infos internationales dans une langue que je comprends.

Je parle français, c'est déjà bien, non ? Quelques mots d'anglais, un peu plus d'arabe, une touche d'espagnol et c'est tout. Mais c'est quand même beaucoup. Quand on voit certains haters derrière leur clavier, maniant à peine leur langue maternelle… Hrm.

Une oreillette dans… bah, l'oreille, je suis distraitement le journal télévisé de TF1. Rien de nouveau non plus chez eux. Le gouvernement fait n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude, une fusillade ici, le fils de la princesse d'Angleterre… Quel ennui.

Je passe sur le site ultra-sécurisé de la CIA, que je zyeute de temps à autres, histoire de voir s'ils vont tenter quelque chose contre moi.

Mon cœur fait une embardée.

_Le tueur à gages nommé « le Patron » s'est enfui d'Alcatraz la veille, à bord d'un hélicoptère, sans avoir été appréhendé, et armé. Des__ recherches sont en cours pour savoir comment il a réussi à échapper à la constante surveillance à laquelle il était soumis, et pourquoi les gardiens n'ont pas réagi en l'abattant aussitôt._

_Des opérations de recherche doivent aussi être mises en place pour le retrouver le plus vite possible. Au vu des derniers évènements, il est probablement sur les traces de la tueuse à gages nommée « le Sniper », ce qui est une information capitale. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous faut…_

Je ne vais pas plus loin, range le portable.

Ainsi, il est dehors. Libre, tout comme moi.

Je suppose que le jeu continue.

* * *

><p>Bon, selon Wikipedia, Alcatraz n'est plus une prison depuis 1963, à cause du Procureur général Robert Kennedy, qui trouvait que bon, c'était trop cher quand même. Mais comme on s'en moque, de Kennedy, que je voulais une île-prison, que Wiki refusait de m'en donner une potable, et bien, le temps que je trouve le courage de creuser le truc... Alcatraz, on va dire que c'est une prison.<p> 


	19. Game On

Doucement, on arrive à la fin. J'ai bien mené la chose : vous aurez l'avant-dernier chapitre vendredi. L'épilogue, vous l'aurez durant la seconde semaine de Toussaint (parce que moi, j'ai qu'une semaine ! Tss.).

Bonne lecture, mes chimpanzés rose bonbon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>19 – Game on<strong>

_Pologne_

Ma vie se résume-t-elle à une éternelle course ? A un jeu sans fin ? Je me dope à la sensation de danger que me procure ma moto s'élançant sur les routes. Je fuis, inutilement, et aussi pour l'ivresse que cela m'apporte.

Et parce que j'aime les défis. En donner, aussi.

Cela devait arriver, et cela allait arriver. Une certitude hurle dans ma tête, mais je l'ignore, dédaigneuse. Le jeu n'en est que plus drôle ainsi.

Jeu. Ce terme revient souvent, chez moi. Plus d'un psychiatre m'aurait interné, et il aurait eu raison. Voir ces morts apportées, le sadisme que j'aime mettre en pratique, ce flirt avec ma fin comme un simple jeu ?

Une question se pose. Cette déraison est-elle inscrite au plus profond de mes gènes, où est-elle née avec la folie de mes jeunes années ?

Qui s'en soucie ?

Sous moi, le gris file. D'innombrables lacets se succèdent sur ce tronçon de route de campagne, et je manque de m'envoyer dans le décor à chaque instant. Je ne peux compter que sur mon instinct et ma maîtrise de mon engin pour m'en tirer.

Enfin, le bitume file droit.

Ma roue avant explose sous une avalanche de balle.

Je suis envoyée dans les airs par le choc, abasourdie. Ils… ont osé s'en prendre à ma bécane ?! Ils vont me le payer !

La réalité me rattrape lorsque je dégringole le long d'un petit arbre, entre ses branches, pour choir sur le sol. Me voilà à deux, trois mètres de la route, avec une vue magnifique sur celle-ci, ma moto gisant sur le côté et six vils malandrins, de l'autre côté, planqués dans les sous-bois entourant la chaussée.

Réagissant aussitôt, je me glisse derrière mon arbre, dans un buisson, évitant une volée de balles, et retire mon casque de moto – que je ne garde qu'à cause de ce genre de moment. Ma tête a été protégée, mais mon blouson est bien déchiré, un de mes bras entaillé par une branche vicieuse, et finalement, tout mon corps me fait mal.

Connards.

Je prends mes Beretta, une vague de haine balayant ma poitrine. Commence par jeter un œil autour de moi. Silence, pas de mouvement – les animaux ont dû fuir – mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. Y a-t-il des futurs cadavres de ce côté de la route ?

La réponse est : oui !

Je fais feu. Instinctivement. Par tous les dieux, si je n'étais pas aussi douée au tir, est-ce que je serais encore vivante à l'heure qu'il est ? Douloureuse question.

Deux cris de souffrance. Suivis de trois autres. Une balle a le temps de me frôler, déchirant un peu plus mon blouson, pour se ficher dans l'arbre. Plus d'un écolo vous aurait réduit en poussière pour ça, vous le savez ?

Je me laisse aller contre l'écorce, haletante. Encore une fois, tout s'est passé trop vite. Entrant presque en transe, tirant au jugé, faisant mouche presque par miracle. Et leur mort me fait planer, planer.

Un _staccato_ de balles retentit, derrière moi. A leur tour.

Je me lève, plaquée contre le tronc, me retourne – heureusement, il est assez large pour me cacher et me protéger – et zyeute discrètement. Les six individus, individus parce que je ne sais foutrement pas qui ils sont, se sont rassemblés sur la route et tiennent leur arme braquée dans ma direction.

Je me prends quelques secondes, le temps de m'apaiser, de tenter de contrôler l'adrénaline, l'envie de tuer qui bouillonnent dans mon sang. Une fois ceci fait, j'avise un arbre non loin, calcule la distance…

Sans prévenir, je bondis de ma planque, tirant une volée de balle, et me cache derrière le second tronc en évitant de justesse le feu suivant mon passage.

Un « merde ! » horrifié retentit. Tiens, c'est moi, où ils sont entièrement vêtus de noir ? Réunion de gothiques ? Hrm. Abrégeons.

C'est que j'ai de la route à faire, moi.

Je me penche le plus subtilement possible. Un sourire sadique fleurit sur mes lèvres. Des six, il n'en reste que deux. Joli. Il est temps de passer à la finesse, parce que cela va bien deux secondes, de tirer dans le tas.

Je recharge.

Armes pointées devant moi, je fais face, vise, tire.

Une balle me rate de peu. Leurs armes explosent dans leur main.

Deux autres tirs.

Fleurs de sang sur la poitrine, ils s'écroulent.

A pas mesurés, je me rapproche d'eux, aussi nonchalante que je puisse l'être, alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de leur rouler dessus avec ma kawa pour les réduire en morceaux. La kawa qu'ils ont _abîmé_. Si jamais elle est irréparable, je retrouve leur chef, et tous ses potes, et leurs familles, et je…

Enfin.

Je m'approche d'eux, me penche sur l'un des corps et le fouille. Quasiment rien, si ce n'est des cartouches de neuf millimètres, que j'empoche joyeusement, et un badge de la CIA.

Ah bon.

Les gens de la CIA se fringuent vraiment en noir ? C'est cliché !

Blague à part, je suis vraiment surprise qu'ils aient réussis à me trouver. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'air décidés à me poursuivre, quand je regardais leur site.

Sauf si…

Un long frisson parcourt mon dos, et je tourne sur moi-même. Un brin de paranoïa s'empare de moi, vite refoulé. Seul reste une impression tenace.

Que disaient-ils ?

Que le Patron s'était lancé à ma recherche ?

Si ce n'était pas moi, au départ, qui était visée, mais le Patron, bien plus dangereux ? S'ils espéraient ainsi nous avoir tous deux ?

Est-il tout proche ? Voilà des jours que j'erre en pleine campagne. Des jours que je ne suis pas passée devant une caméra de surveillance. Mes portables sont éteints, il n'y a quasiment rien pour me suivre, tout comme je n'ai aucune chance de savoir ce qu'ils font, je capte que dalle dans le coin.

Est-ce toi, Patron, que l'on pourchasse ? Suis-je tombée dans un piège qui t'étais destiné ? Est-ce pour cela qu'ils étaient si faciles à battre, car pas préparés, pris par surprise ?

Es-tu là, juste derrière moi ?

Le vent se charge d'une odeur d'orage, lourde, les craquements de feuilles et de branches se font sinistres, fantomatiques, et ma nuque me brûle, comme si quelqu'un m'observait. Foutu paranoïa.

Foutu pressentiment.

Je retourne à ma kawa, la mets d'aplomb. L'allume. Dieux, dieux merci, elle marche. Je vais juste devoir rouler sur la jante le temps de trouver une roue de rechange, donc un garage, donc une ville… et je ne peux pas me déplacer vite, une roue en moins.

Je grimpe dessus, m'éloigne. Au maximum que je m'autorise.

Je n'ai pas peur, non. Jamais. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour notre affrontement final.

Pas encore.

* * *

><p><em>Russie<em>

Je pense que les Russes sont fous.

Ils conduisent comme des ivrognes, ce qu'ils sont, et boivent à eux seuls plus d'alcool que moi dans toute ma vie !

Et ils ne vendent pas de Calypso, ces cons !

Ouais, c'est cliché, mais je vous emmerde !

Voilà trois jours que je suis dans leur _merveilleux_ pays, deux mois que j'ai quitté la France, et je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à foutre le camp. Leur Antoine Daniels coûte la peau des fesses, je suis en manque de bonne nicotine et je me méfie de leur mafia. Elle a les bras trop longs, les tueurs à gages ont bien trop de contacts en général avec elle et je détonne un peu, ici, au milieu de toutes ces blondes à la peau blanche.

Et puis, sérieusement, ils font des chansons à la gloire de Poutine, c'est chelou, non ? Des meufs clamant qu'elles veulent un mec comme lui… Brr.

Pour le moment, je suis dans un bar enfumé, une Black Cat aux lèvres, accoudée au comptoir. La salle est bondée de gens pauvrement vêtus, discutant de tout et de rien dans une bonne ambiance. Ici et là, j'arrive malgré ma haine des autres langues à traduire un mot.

Dans un coin, une télé crache un flot d'informations, son aigu, images floues. Nul n'y prête la moindre attention, pas plus que moi, d'ailleurs. Mon portable gis à mes côtés, déversant les mêmes images, mais sous-titrées en français. Je ne les regarde pas non plus. J'aimerais juste qu'on me file enfin mon foutu whisky.

Foutu barman. Foutue Russie.

Un client lance soudain une imprécation. Dans un seul mouvement, l'intégralité de la salle, excepté moi, se tourne vers la TV, fait silence. Je baisse les yeux sur mon portable. S'agitant, un présentateur tiré à quatre épingles parle, visage impassible malgré tout, une photo de Poutine près de lui. Des cris d'ébahissement secouent la salle. Moi, devant le texte défilant, je reste statufiée.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Poutine, LE Poutine, vient de se faire assassiner, me déclare laborieusement le sous-titrage. Dans son bureau même. Ses gardes du corps sont tout aussi morts que lui, tête explosée selon les images. Pas d'autres renseignements, les services secrets ayant finis par virer les journalistes. Quittant les infos, je me connecte au site sécurisé des lesdits services secrets.

Et vive Google Traduction.

Une vidéo y est disponible, provenant d'une caméra située dans le couloir menant au bureau du feu chef de la nation russe. Fascinée, je vois marcher un individu de grande prestance, vêtu d'un costume noir, une arme se balançant au bout de sa main. Il me fait dos, avançant lentement, avec une implacable assurance.

Je vois, je sens son aura si particulière se dégager de lui.

Il entre dans la pièce, referme la porte derrière lui. Y reste quelques instants – une minute, peut-être. Puis, ressort, me fait face, lève les yeux vers l'œil mécanique. S'arrête.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'aie-je pas vu ? Il n'a pas changé. Ses blessures ont disparues – la chance, moi j'ai gardé une cicatrice de notre escapade mouvementée. Ses traits sont toujours aussi durs, un sourire sadique ornant ses lèvres chargées d'une cigarette – une Calypso, assurément.

Ses éternelles lunettes noires cachent son regard, que je devine plein de haine, de colère froide. De volonté, aussi, teintée de l'euphorie de la victoire que l'on sent proche.

Et je pressens, j'en suis même certaine, qu'il sait qu'à travers le temps et l'espace, je le vois – que je le verrais. Ce n'est pas la caméra qu'il fixe, mais moi. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, me fait passer un sinistre message.

Je me suis débarrassé de Poutine, gamine, semble-t-il dire. Pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps, un chef de nation a été tué par un tueur à gage. Il était protégé, supposé intouchable. Tellement plus inaccessible que ton petit Kikoo King. Et je l'ai eu. Je reste le plus célèbre de nous deux, et tu ne peux m'échapper. Si je suis ici, si je l'ai tué, lui, c'est parce que je sais que tu es toi aussi en Russie. C'est un avertissement, pour rendre notre jeu plus amusant. Continue donc de fuir.

Ses lèvres, dans la vidéo, esquissent quelques mots, que je lis facilement.

_Le jeu commence, gamine._

Le jeu commence.

Tout et tous tournent autour de ce jeu, de cette lutte incessante, de cette poursuite. C'est à la fois volontairement et contre mon gré que j'y participe, et j'aime tellement ça. Lui, pour se sentir vivant, il écume les bordels. Moi, je risque ma vie, je précipite ma fin. Lequel a vraiment tort, au final ?

Luxure, adrénaline. Nos drogues respectives. Nous vivons par et pour elles, sans regrets.

Alors, _game on_. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je t'attends.

Je me tourne vers le barman, qui regarde encore la télé, les yeux vide, et l'apostrophe dans un très mauvais russe.

- Hey, toi ! Mets-moi plutôt une vodka. Une bonne.

Buvons donc à la mort de Poutine, buvons donc au jeu.

* * *

><p><em>Ukraine<em>

Autre pays, autre bar, autre langue et d'autres infos. J'ai beau courir, le Patron continue de me suivre. Aux informations, ils parlent d'une famille entière de mafieux tuée par balle. Paraît que leur maison a vu ses murs repeints de sang. Littéralement.

Ils parlent d'un quelconque fou échappé d'un asile, d'un règlement de comptes, mais c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué, dans un coin, le mot « Sniper » écrit au marqueur.

Rouge.

Au marqueur rouge.

Je repars.

* * *

><p><em>Hongrie<em>

Direction l'Italie, sur l'autoroute. Ma kawa file à pleine vitesse et je ne cesse frôler l'accident. _Faster, faster, faster…_ Hrm.

Soudain, une voiture grise vient rouler près de moi, me frôlant. Ma jambe me brûle, me tire un hurlement de douleur et de surprise mêlés, mon cœur déraille. Ooooh, putain !

J'accélère sur le coup de mon instinct, tourne rapidement la tête. Derrière la vitre teintée, je jurerais avoir vu un mec portant des lunettes noires. J'accélère encore, encore, zigzaguant entre les voitures, les camions, déclenchant sur mon passage une vague de klaxons énervés.

Vous savez, une moto est parfois plus rapide qu'une voiture, et est bien plus pratique pour distancer quelqu'un sur une autoroute bondée. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai sacrifié le confort et la protection au profit de ce bijou.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il est loin derrière moi. Néanmoins, j'en ai encore des sueurs froides.

Il se rapproche.

Inéluctablement.

* * *

><p><em>Slovénie<em>

Le site de la CIA pleure ses morts de Pologne. Le piège tendu au Patron a échoué, ma faute disent-ils. Non, ils n'avaient qu'à pas envoyer leurs bleus sur mon chemin. Bande de tocards.

A quel point était-il loin derrière moi, cette fois-là ? Ils le pistent mieux qu'ils ne me pistent. Sans doute est-il moins prudent, plus assuré. M'a-t-il vu m'éloigner ? A-t-il souri, installé confortablement dans sa voiture ? A-t-il décidé de me laisser un peu d'avance, pour rendre le jeu plus passionnant encore ?

Et la CIA, voyaient-ils ma tête tomber en même temps que la sienne ?

Oh, viens, venez, tous autant que vous êtes. J'ai envie de vous voir mourir.

* * *

><p><em>Italie<em>

Voilà cinq heures que je suis sur la route, et le triple que je n'ai rien avalé. Mon corps proteste, et j'aimerais lui céder. Malheureusement, je suis en pleine campagne, sans village ni supermarché aux environs, et ma réserve de barres protéinées au plus bas. Je me prépare donc à m'arrêter dans un quelconque village pour mendier de la bouffe.

En voilà un, justement, se profilant à l'horizon. De ce que je vois pour l'instant, c'est une de ces minuscules bourgades comptant dix maisons, trois poules, cinq vaches et deux cochons. Et dix mètres carrés de ferme. Et des consanguins.

Moi ? Pleine de préjugés ? Absolument pas, voyons.

De toute façon, j'ai raison. Enfin, sauf pour les consanguins. Enfin, ça, je n'en suis pas sûre. Bref, on s'en branle.

Je fais mon entrée dans le lieu-dit au nom tout aussi illisible qu'inintéressant à faible allure, regardant autour de moi. C'est fou comme il n'y a personne. Pourtant, il fait beau, il fait jour, devrait y avoir un ou deux vieillards dehors, ou encore un jeune paysan illettré…

Ok, ok, j'arrête de dire des conneries.

Nan, j'déconne.

Je descends de ma kawa, donne un coup de pied dans ma béquille et laisse là mon engin, faisant quelques pas sur le chemin de terre se présentant à moi, prenant plaisir à marcher un peu après autant de temps passé sur selle. Je parcours ainsi la moitié du village avant de m'arrêter, agacée.

Bon, y a pas un consanguin qui aurait l'amabilité de venir me parler, là ? Sont tous en partouze ou quoi ?

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux désordonnés.

Me jette au sol.

Une balle siffle au-dessus de moi.

Je roule sur moi-même, saisit mes deux Beretta au vol et tire en direction du coup de feu, soit la fenêtre du premier étage d'une baraque. Un juron énervé me parvient, mais pas de cri de douleur. Dommage.

Je me relève d'un bond et vais me plaquer contre le mur d'une autre maison. Le village a retrouvé sa trompeuse immobilité, son silence absolu. Une certaine tension alourdit l'atmosphère. Dans le vent, un sac en plastique tourbillonne un peu, retombe.

Quand je disais qu'ils sont consanguins !

Bon, je dis ça, mais je doute fortement que ce soit les villageois, aussi stupides soient-ils, qui m'aient tirée dessus. Je pencherais plutôt pour des professionnels. La principale question étant : pour qui travaillent-ils ?

Oui, _des_ professionnels, parce que mon instinct enfin réveillé me dit que Monsieur Je-rate-mes-cibles n'est pas tout seul dans cette affaire.

Se concentrer. Aiguiser ses sens. Les trouver avant qu'ils ne me trouvent…

_Ré_agir.

Un mouvement sur ma droite.

Je vise, tire, sans réfléchir. Un cri de souffrance suit l'assourdissant coup de feu. Un homme s'écroule près de moi, une fleur de sang éclosant sur sa poitrine. Et de un. Je jaillis de ma cachette, vise la fenêtre précédemment citée. Comme je m'y attendais, attiré par le bruit, une tête blonde vient de s'y pencher. _Headshot_.

Amateur.

Je replonge à l'abri, suivie d'une brève mitraille. Plus que deux, à entendre le _staccato_ des balles, sauf si un tueur a eu l'excellente idée de ne pas se manifester. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'en faut un vivant.

Et croyez-moi, son sort ne sera pas plus enviable que celui des autres.

Une vague de colère enfle dans ma poitrine. C'est mon défaut, je le concède. Si mes yeux et mon visage se plient aux fausses émotions que je leur impose, mon corps est sans cesse secoué par divers sentiments incontrôlés. En particulier, des négatifs.

Je brûle d'envie d'expédier l'affaire, de sortir à visage découvert et de tirer à vue. Mais si je situe à peu près les deux gigolos, de mon côté de la rue, je suis bien incapable de passer au travers des balles qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à lâcher, aussi douée que je puisse être.

Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'ils perdent patience. C'est la solution la moins risquée même si, en effet, cela ne me ressemble pas. Un sourire blasé aux lèvres, je me cale contre le mur – briques jaunes brûlées, avec çà et là des traces de peinture à la chaux – et attends. Pas longtemps… quelle bande de petits joueurs. Des bruits de pas – de deux personnes, en effet – et des gravillons s'entrechoquant se font entendre.

Ils s'approchent, ne font même pas attention au boucan les précédant. J'ai eu deux des leurs, et ils se conduisent comme si j'étais une proie facile…

Je surgis de ma planque, armes brandies. Tire.

Si l'un d'eux tombe, tête perforée, l'autre se contente de vaciller et hurler, un bras transpercé par ma balle. Avant qu'il ne puisse se ressaisir, je lui en envoie une seconde dans l'autre. Puis, pour faire bonne mesure, lui balance un grand coup de pied dans le torse, l'envoyant à terre.

Ceci fait, je m'agenouille près de lui, cale mon canon contre sa tempe. Lui offre mon sourire le plus psychédélique.

- Et si on discutait un peu ? J'ai pas mal de questions à te poser… je susurre.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

- Tu peux toujours me sucer, je te dirais rien, salope !

Okay.

Je prends mon poignard et le plante dans la partie de son anatomie servant à sa reproduction. Ayant servi, je devrais dire. Il lâche un cri suraigu vraiment ridicule. Je pense qu'il peut se reconvertir comme eunuque.

- Pour commencer : vous êtes sous les ordres de qui ?

Son regard s'est fait méfiant, haineux et craintif, voilé de douleur. A ses yeux, je ne suis plus la proie, je suis la chasseresse, une chasseresse impitoyable.

- De… de personne… balbutie-t-il.

Je fais mine de retirer ma lame de ses parties intimes. Il glapit.

- Non, sérieux ! Le Patron te recherche, alors on voulait se faire un peu de gloire en te butant avant !

Je m'y attendais un peu. A ce que certains tentent d'avoir ma peau, comme j'ai essayé d'avoir celle du psychopathe. Comme je me suis déjà chargée de quelques tueurs à gages qui avaient perdu grâce aux yeux de quelqu'un d'influent.

- Quand tu dis qu'il me cherche…

Je laisse ma question en suspens.

- Ben, il paye ceux qui lui donnent des infos sur toi, il met ta tête à prix, tout ça, quoi !

Classique.

- Il cherche dans quels pays ?

- Juste… la France. L'Allemagne aussi, la Russie, et l'Espagne, je crois.

Ça, c'est moins habituel. L'homme me parlant ne semble pas me mentir. Par conséquent, le Patron aurait très soigneusement sélectionné les pays dans lesquels me chercher. Pourquoi ? S'attend-t-il à ce que je revienne tôt ou tard dans l'un d'eux, lui économisant temps, efforts et argent ? Ou, plus probable, a-t-on menti à cet homme ? L'une des lois du métier étant, je l'ai déjà dit, le mensonge.

Laisser croire à sa proie qu'on ne la cherche que dans un nombre limité de pays…

- Et comment toi et tes potes m'avez trouvée ?

- Un des contacts de Tom… Lui a dit qu'il était tombé sur une vidéo de toi dans le coin. On t'a pistée et on t'a dépassée pour se mettre sur ton chemin.

- Qui est ce contact ?

- Un certain Jérémy, je crois…

… en avertir quelques bouffons à l'ego démesuré et aux compétences inversement proportionnelles, les mettre sur une bonne piste à l'aide d'un intermédiaire, les laisser crever en sachant que la proie en questionnera au moins un et lui faire ainsi penser qu'elle est encore en sécurité.

Machiavélique.

Jérémy… Tu as fait une très grosse bêtise.

Je tire. Geyser de sang. Je me redresse.

L'homme est mort, et il n'est qu'un dans une très longue série.

Il est temps d'apprendre à tout ces lâches que personne, personne ne me trahit.

* * *

><p>Je suis un coléoptère !<p> 


	20. Trahison

Hey, bande d'humains absolument pas dissidents ! Ouais, c'est une insulte !

Vous savez combien il y a de chapitres de Game On ?

22. On en est au 20.

Ouioui. BORDEL.

Bon, beaucoup de parlotte dans celui-là. Le prochain devrait vous plaire, mais, chut...

* * *

><p><span><strong>20 - Trahison<strong>

_France_

J'en ai conscience, vous savez. Conscience que tout est calculé, qu'il s'attend – le Patron – à ce que je revienne en France, parce que c'est là son but, que j'aille voir Jérémy, que j'aille le tuer, que je revienne sur son terrain de chasse favori. Je sais que je joue son jeu, que je danse là où il le désire, que je ne suis qu'un pantin.

Et il en a autant conscience que moi. Nous ne nous sous-estimons pas.

Nous sommes sans doute fous, fous à lier.

Finalement, me voilà à mon point de départ, à croire que tout ce que je veux, c'est me faire buter. Je pourrais prendre un avion, un bateau, m'enfouir dans un lieu reculé pour que jamais l'on me retrouve.

Mais non.

J'ai peut-être peur de la lâcheté, qui sait ? Autant que je suis accro au danger.

Cela fait combien de temps que je suis partie ce de pays qui m'a vu naître ? Huit, neuf mois, peut-être. C'est pas mal, mine de rien, et pourtant, il ne m'avait pas manqué. Certes, l'Antoine Daniels y est abordable. Certes, on y trouve des Calypso. Certes, on y parle la seule langue que je manie… Mais à part ça… Il manque un lien entre cette terre et moi.

Et si je ne parle pas de mes multiples contacts, c'est exprès. L'un d'entre eux va voir sa tête clouée à sa porte. C'est ce qui arrive, lorsqu'on me double. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je craigne la vengeance du Patron ? Elle sera à la mesure de son sadisme.

Où Jérémy vit-il, d'ailleurs ? Je ne me souviens pas. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il me l'ait déjà dit, tout comme je ne lui ai jamais révélé où je créchais. Mais tout se trouve, quand on sait y faire. Jérémy ne sait pas hacker aussi bien que moi, bien qu'il excelle dans ce domaine.

Je m'arrête sur une aire d'autoroute, à mi-chemin entre Paris et Marseille, et prends mon portable tout neuf, y entrant le numéro de téléphone de Jérémy, pour le localiser de façon fort illégale. C'est ça, le principal problème des contacts, qu'ils sont en train d'essayer de résoudre. Ils doivent laisser leurs coordonnées à leurs clients pour que ceux-ci puissent les contacter n'importe quand, n'importe où, alors que le contraire est plus rare. Si Jérémy a mon tél, il ne peut me retrouver, puisque je le laisse constamment éteint.

Lui, par contre…

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, je rallume ma bécane. Direction : Marly-Gaumont, futile bled de Picardie.

* * *

><p>Il faut nuit quand j'y arrive.<p>

L'adrénaline, feu enivrant, court dans mes veines, doucereuse, accompagnée d'une solide envie de vengeance. Peut-être d'un peu de nostalgie, aussi.

Jérémy n'est ni mon ami, ni mon ennemi. Je le connais depuis assez longtemps, et pourtant, il n'entre dans aucune des deux catégories. Il est de ces gens où vous ignorez toujours ce qui vous lie vraiment à eux. Le besoin, sans doute. J'ai besoin de lui, il a besoin de moi.

Je n'éprouverais aucun plaisir à le tuer, et je n'hésiterais pas à le faire.

Je l'ai rencontré… Il y a une éternité. Quatre ans, en fait. Pour acquérir un peu de renommée, j'avais expédié un autre tueur à gages en enfer, auquel il était lié. Peu de temps après, dans un bar sordide, le barman de l'établissement m'avait filé un numéro.

Jérémy était intéressé par moi, par mes œuvres de mort, par ma gloire grandissante. Il était assez peu connu à l'époque, finalement, et avait loué ses services à ma précédente victime dans l'espoir de se tailler un nom dans le métier – en vain. Il avait vu en moi celle qui l'amènerait sur le chemin de la grandeur.

Le courant était passé entre nous, et depuis, nous nous sommes beaucoup servis de l'un de l'autre.

Ce temps s'arrête maintenant.

J'ouvre la porte qui se présente à moi.

Devant moi, une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, peuplée d'une demi-douzaine d'ordinateurs alignés le long des murs, dont les écrans allumés transpercent l'obscurité. Dans un coin, un matelas, à même le sol, une kitchenette, quelques meubles de rangement, des packs d'eau minérale. Son logis ressemble à mon ancien appart de façon troublante. Deux solitaires sans attaches.

Je tends le bras, appuie sur l'interrupteur.

Assis sur une chaise à roulette, face à moi, Jérémy, pâle, attend.

C'est la première fois que je le vois. Il a de courts cheveux noirs, un peu de barbe, un teint latino, des rides de souffrance, cette souffrance qui vient de votre enfance, au coin des yeux, sur son front. Il est plutôt grand, maigre, dégingandé, vêtu d'habits trop amples qui flottent autour de lui. Jean, chemise, Converse. Une montre au poignet. Une trentaine d'années, mais paraît bien plus jeune.

- Salut, Jérémy.

Il pince les lèvres, crispe les mains sur ses accoudoirs. Son visage, fin et aristocratique, est marqué par des bleus impressionnants virant au jaune, par quelques cicatrices encore très rouges. Ses lèvres sont fendues, ses phalanges bandées, son poignet droit dans une attelle. Un de ses yeux, l'auter étant noisette et cerné, est caché par un bandeau.

- Salut, Aïcha, murmure-t-il en réponse, d'une voix douce, chaude et en même temps brisée.

Je frémis.

Sans pouvoir me retenir.

Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas nommé, même par ce simple prénom que je m'étais donné. C'est étrange. Comme si l'on appelait ainsi une partie de moi, désynchronisée de la principale.

Aïcha. Celle qui vivra. Mais personne ne dit combien de temps, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je fais quelques pas vers lui.

- Je sais pourquoi tu viens, reprend-t-il. Je m'y attendais dès que j'ai compris que tu désirais fuir. J'aurais dû partir aussi… Avant que ce fou ne me tombe dessus. Avant que tu ne viennes, toi aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas me défendre. Tu le sais, je ne suis pas un mec de terrain. Je ne sais pas me battre.

Je le contemple, songeuse. Quelle étrange personne, au final.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il hausse les épaules, grimace sous une quelconque douleur. Combien de bleus cachent ses vêtements ?

- Une dizaine de jours après qu'il se soit échappé de taule, ton pote s'est ramené chez moi. Quelqu'un a dû lui dire que nous étions en relation et lui donner mon adresse. J'aurais jamais cru qu'être célèbre me conduirait là… enfin. Donc, il est venu, et a exigé de savoir où tu étais.

Son regard se trouble d'ombres.

- Tu sais, j'ai pas aimé que tu me file qu'une partie de ma paye. Et en même temps, je ne t'en voulais pas trop. C'est drôle, hein ? Bref, j'ai refusé de lui répondre. Au départ, j'avais plus peur de toi que de lui. Quelle folie.

Il frisonne. Des fantômes cruels dansent dans sa pupille dilatée.

Quelle folie, oui. Quelle erreur. J'entends d'ici son rire.

- Je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il m'a fait, cela n'en vaut pas la peine et ton imagination fera le travail toute seule. J'ai fini par lui filer mes données… celles te concernant… J'ai l'habitude de te suivre un peu partout. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, j'en suis désolé. Cela va te perdre. Il a, donc, réussi à te localiser, et a pris grand plaisir à me raconter ce qu'il allait faire de toi, et comment il allait te ramener en France.

Grande inspiration.

- Il m'a laissé en vie juste pour que tu me descendes, je pense. Je te l'ai dit, je ne me battrais pas. Je suis désolé, mais je crois que tu vas laisser ta peau dans cette histoire, et je ne veux pas qu'il me règle mon compte. Non. Jamais.

Son œil se remplit de larmes. Qu'as-tu subit, Jérémy ? J'en suis si désolée. Si tu savais. Du moins, j'essaye de m'en convaincre. Je ne suis pas de ceux et celles qui ressentent de émotions. Je n'ai que la colère, la rage, la haine, la soif et la jouissance apportée par l'adrénaline.

Rien d'autre.

- Je le sais, que je ne vais pas survivre, je réponds enfin. C'est d'accord. Je ne te ferais pas souffrir.

Il éclate d'un rire aigu, torturé.

- Rien de ce que tu ferais ne m'atteindrait, mais j'apprécie l'attention.

Je m'approche de lui, sors mon Beretta. Il pèse lourd au bout de mon bras. L'obscurité nous enveloppe, doucereuse.

- Dis-moi, Sniper…

Tu as peur, Jérémy. Peur de la mort que tu me demandes de t'apporter.

- Est-ce que tout cela a un sens ? Ce qu'on a fait. Avons-nous fait les bons choix ?

A mon tour de rire.

- Eh bien quoi ? Tu veux expier tes péchés ? Je t'appelle un prêtre ?

Je redeviens sérieuse.

- Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, ce qu'on m'a condamnée à faire en me façonnant ainsi. C'est dans ma nature. C'est différent. C'est infime, mais différent. Et j'ai aussi fait ce que je _désirais_ faire. En connaissance de cause.

Il a l'air si triste.

- J'hésite, Aïcha. Je ne crois pas au destin, à la fatalité. Tout ceci nous a précipités vers notre fin. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir la folie d'utiliser mon talent pour aider les tiens.

En effet. Mais inutile de dire « les tiens ». Tu es l'un des nôtres. Tes mains sont aussi rougies de sang que les miennes, quoi que tu puisses croire.

- Peut-être. Nous aurions pu faire d'autres choix, c'est vrai. Mais nous ne les avons pas faits. Est-il vraiment utile d'y réfléchir, maintenant que tout ceci est derrière nous ? Tu sais, j'aurais pu emmener ma sœur loin de mon père, pour lui sauver la vie. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et sa copine, elle aurait pu ne pas s'engager dans la CIA, ne pas se sacrifier pour je ne sais quelle stupide raison. Qu'est-ce que cela nous apporte, d'imaginer une autre vie maintenant, alors que nous n'en aurons jamais une ?

- Tu as raison, j'en suis conscient. Mais je ne suis pas toi. J'ai peur devant la mort, devant l'inconnu qui s'offre à moi. Je n'affronte pas le vide avec soulagement mais angoisse. J'ignore ce qu'il y a après, et j'envie ta légèreté, tout en te plaignant.

Je franchis les derniers centimètres entre nous, pose le canon de mon arme sur son front. Une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvre, une terreur panique fige ses membres. Oui, Jérémy. Tout ceci n'en valait peut-être pas le coup, tout ceci nous a bel et bien précipités vers notre mort. Qu'y pouvons-nous, à présent ? A part danser, et vivre sur notre adrénaline ?

A part exploser dans la nuit, comme des étoiles ?

- Une dernière chose, Aïcha, articule-t-il difficilement. Fuis. Cours. Barre-toi d'ici, fais ce que je n'ai pas fait. Tu ne gagnes rien à l'affronter, tu ne gagnes rien à y laisser ta vie. Tu peux t'en sortir si tu dégage de là. Il est fou, tu sais. Plus fou que nous, fou à lier. Va-t'en, vis, ne meurs pas. Je t'en prie.

Je le regarde avec pitié. Mais, Jérémy, nous sommes _tous_ fous, jusqu'à la lie. Il ne sert à rien de fuir cette ombre qui s'accroche à nos épaules. Le poison est dans nos têtes.

- Mais je ne peux pas, Jérémy. J'ai besoin d'adrénaline, j'y suis droguée, vraiment, définitivement. Il m'en faut toujours plus, et il sera celui qui me fera toucher les étoiles, il sera mon overdose. Ou alors, je l'aurais, et je chercherais encore plus dangereux. Je vais brûler, tôt ou tard. Je suis une camée au danger, et il n'existe pas de cure à cela.

Je suis une étoile dans la nuit, brûlant toute son énergie, et j'aime tellement ça ! Ces frissons, cette ivresse, l'odeur métallique du sang, sa saveur âcre sur ma langue, le vent quand je suis sur ma kawa, à frôler la mort.

Je cours, je cours, je brûle.

On ne m'a pas permis de vivre autrement que sur la douleur des autres. Peut-être suis-je fataliste. Peut-être que je crains tellement la lâcheté que j'en arrive à la folie. Que _lui_ aie-je dit, déjà ? A propos de la fuite ? « Il ne faut pas confondre courage et folie ». Suis-je incapable d'appliquer mes propres leçons ?

C'est ainsi.

Il hausse de nouveau les épaules.

- Cela te regarde, après tout. Nous nous reverrons en enfer, je présume ?

Il lève son œil vers moi. Je souris sombrement devant l'océan d'émotions qui y tourbillonne. Peur, douleur, besoin de réconfort, angoisse, tristesse. Des larmes, aussi. Oh, Jérémy. Si tu n'avais été mon informateur, tu aurais eu le profil type de mes proies.

- En enfer, j'acquiesce.

Et je tire.

* * *

><p>Beaucoup BEAUCOUP de parlotte. Et de truc presque chelous. Le Sniper réfléchit, c'presque impossible... bref j'arrête de cracher sur mon perso ^^<p>

Me semble que je devais vous dire un truc important... Bon, tant pis.

Et n'oubliez pas !

TUER DES GENS C'EST COO/_i__ntervention de la brigade anti-incitations au meurtre_/ hrrm, c'est MAL je veux dire. TRES MAL. Ne faites pas ça chez vous, les enfants.

Ouais, j'suis une collabo.

Et je raconte n'importe quoi.


	21. Game Over

Avant-dernier chapitre, profitez ! D'ailleurs, c'est dans le prochain que vous saurez si elle vit, ou meurt !

J'ai été sous _A dangerous mind – Within Temptation _une grande partie de l'écriture de la fic, et même encore maintenant, et je vous la conseille pour ce chapitre, auquel elle colle magnifiquement bien. D'ailleurs, c'est plus qu'un conseil, c'est une obligation !

Bonne lecture, petits sous-marins !

* * *

><p><span><strong>21 – Game over<strong>

_Espagne_

Je file, file, file sur les routes, sur l'éternel bitume gris. Mon but ? Voir un pays que j'apprécie beaucoup. Plus précisément, un de ses rivages, tout au sud, non loin d'Algeciras.

Même si je crains ne pas voir une mer bleue, aujourd'hui. Le ciel est lourd.

Cela fait des heures que je roule, et je vois maintenant venir la fin de mon voyage. Je m'engage sur une vieille route creusée de nids-de-poule, puis sur une jetée de béton. Un petit bâtiment, servant sans doute à de quelconques ouvriers, y siège. Je l'évite souplement.

Dans un crissement de pneus, j'arrête enfin ma kawa. L'éteint. Ça y est. Je suis parvenue au bout.

Au bout de tout.

L'océan commence à quelques pas de moi.

Sous un ciel de plomb, sous un soleil masqué par une épaisse couche de nuages, une immensité d'argent liquide s'agite, jetant inlassablement ses vagues aux crêtes d'aluminium contre la jetée m'accueillant, dans l'espoir vain de l'anéantir. De l'écume vient mourir à mes pieds, mouchetant le sol de blanc. Dans l'ambiance crépusculaire, plane un lointain brouillard, qui rend les solitaires paquebots à l'horizon pareils à des navires fantômes. Un vent froid, doux et porteur d'iode, glisse sur moi. Il vient du large, y retournera.

Pas moi.

C'est une ambiance triste. Mélancolique. Belle, aussi.

Je le sais, ma route s'achève ici.

Une voix se lève derrière moi, et malgré tout, je frissonne en reconnaissant le ton rauque, cruel.

_I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside_

Moi, c'est l'appréhension qui me glace.

- Salut, gamine. Je t'ai manquée ?

Je me retourne, descends de ma moto pour mieux lui faire face. Non, tu ne m'as pas manquée. Tu n'as pas non plus changé, à ce que je vois. Ton éternel costard, tes éternelles lunettes, ton éternelle cigarette. Une odeur flotte autour de toi. Tabac, whisky, café, cruauté, et une étonnante pointe de cannelle. Un parfum enivrant, se mêlant à l'iode et à d'invisibles jasmins.

- Pas vraiment…

Mon ton est nonchalant. Je n'ai pas peur, non. J'ignore ce qu'est la peur, depuis longtemps, si ce n'est toujours. Je note le S&W à ta ceinture. Tu ne l'as pas encore en main, mais une telle assurance se dégage de toi… Au jeu de la folie, nous sommes tous perdants, à long terme, et ton tour viendra.

- Au fait, gamine, j'ai une question depuis pas mal de temps…

Retenir son souffle.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté ce contrat ?

Fou. C'est tellement sans importance, et pourtant, tu t'interroges. Tu veux savoir, alors que cela ne te mènera nulle part. Un peu comme moi, qui, parce que j'ai aussi voulu te comprendre, me suis lancée dans ce jeu. « Pour que tu poses la question » j'ai envie de te jeter.

Que te répondre ? Pour le défi, le défi de se heurter au plus grand des criminels ? Pour le frisson, la course, le danger ? Ou pour mon besoin de plus en plus exigeant d'adrénaline ? Un peu des trois, sans doute.

Oui, que te répondre ?

- Pour l'adrénaline.

Parce que c'est la principale raison. Parce que tout ce qui m'a mené là, c'est ma drogue, mon besoin d'ivresse, la nécessité de m'injecter toujours plus de folie. Toi, tu es accro à la luxure. Moi, à la course, au danger.

Je suis faible, finalement. Nous le sommes tous.

Il hoche la tête. Que sais-tu de moi, exactement ?

Mais cela est-il vraiment important ?

Je me reprends. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter telles de vieilles connaissances. Le jeu n'est pas fini, et il n'est pas dit que, comme Jérémy, j'attendrais la mort les bras ballants.

Sans crier gare, je plonge la main dans ma veste, en sors mon Beretta, le vise. Il réagit plus vite encore, me saute dessus, tord mon poignet et me déleste de mon arme.

Une aura de perversité absolue se dégage de lui, de son sourire.

_I fear your smile and the promise inside_

Il m'envoie un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac qui me plie en deux, me pique mon second Beretta, le lance au loin dans un ample geste du bras. Avant que je ne puisse reprendre mon souffle, il me plaque brutalement contre le mur du petit local, puis se colle à moi.

Le choc, les chocs, diffusent des ondes de douleur dans mon ventre, ma tête, ma nuque et mon dos. S'ensuit une puissante vague de dégoût et une violente nausée lorsque je sens son érection pressée contre mon bas-ventre, son haleine effleurer ma joue.

Il tente d'immobiliser mes bras. Je le prends de vitesse, fous mon poing dans ses côtes. Surpris, il relâche sa pression sur moi, se recule légèrement. Juste assez pour que mon genou dise bonjour à ses parties intimes.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres. De douleur et de rage. Et là, je ne sais ce qui me prend…

Ma main claque sur sa joue, faisant voler ses lunettes noires, qui retombent plus loin avec un cliquetis.

Stupéfait, il lève les yeux vers moi. Des yeux bleus. Bleus clairs. Assez jolis. Des yeux que je vois enfin.

Un sourire sadique déforme mon visage lorsque je comprends pourquoi il cache toujours son regard.

C'est parce qu'on y lit comme dans un livre ouvert. Contrairement à moi, il ne sait faire disparaitre ses émotions, les marques de son passé. Dans ses pupilles dansent des ombres fantasques, des fantômes torturés, des étoiles brisées.

Je ris.

Longtemps.

Je me sens si triste.

* * *

><p><em>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind…<em>

Il se reprend vite, me jette à terre, déployant des forces que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Le sol froid me reçoit. Ma tête cogne violemment contre le mur, et des points noirs dansent fugitivement devant mes yeux. Je vais avoir une sacré bosse.

Puis il se rapproche de moi, arme à la main, auréolé de sa puissance et les yeux froids, haineux, et je me souviens qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je reste vivante assez longtemps pour en avoir une, de bosse.

Putain.

Je souris sinistrement. Une fin pour chacun, et à chacun sa fin, n'est-ce pas ? Ma folie me rattrape, ma drogue va me tuer. Vient le temps de mon repos, un repos éternel, définitif, et après toutes ces années à fuir ce que j'aurais pu être, ce que j'ai été…

J'y ai droit, vous savez. Je suis une ordure, mais j'ai souffert, j'ai affronté le noir, l'enfer, l'hiver, seule face à moi-même. J'ai le droit de fermer les yeux sans craindre mon prochain réveil, sans redouter qu'une ombre vienne me porter le coup fatal par surprise.

Parce que l'imprévu est notre pire ennemi. Parce que nous rêvons d'une mort explosive, épique, sensationnelle.

- Toi aussi, tu crèveras, un jour. Et pas tranquillement dans ton lit, connard.

Il sourit. Il le sait, mais tout comme moi, éloigne cette vérité de lui. Les gens comme nous meurent dans la violence. C'est la plus pure conséquence de nos actes, et même si, parfois, nous la fuyons, le moment venu, pour les plus grand d'entre nous, nous l'assumons.

Je suis l'une de ces grands. Le Sniper. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Il fait quelques pas en arrière, ramasse une de mes armes – le Px4 Storm – et revient vers moi. Je l'entends en désactiver la sécurité dans un _clic_ fataliste et familier. Ses yeux bleus sont plantés dans les miens. Ceux prétendant que seuls les morts ont eu l'occasion de voir les iris pâles… Ont raison.

Envie de tuer, besoin de violence, joie glaciale, ténèbres, la certitude qu'il domine, encore, toujours.

Un jeu à la fin calculée d'avance. Le hasard n'y avait pas sa place.

Et puis, certains disent bien que _le hasard n'existe pas_.

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind… I see the true that you've buried inside_. Dans ton regard, il y a aussi de la peur, de la peine, un enfant dans le noir et des étoiles en poussière. Tout, caché sous un voile opaque, qu'on retrouve dans mes propres yeux.

Mais pas de pitié, cependant. Juste de la colère.

- Dernière volonté ?

Un sourire sadique déforme son visage. Ses doigts sont serrés sur mon arme. Au moins, il a laissé tomber l'idée de me violer, à moins qu'il ne soit _aussi_ nécrophile. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça.

C'est tellement bien fait pour moi, vraiment. J'ai tué, j'ai torturé, j'ai même buté des enfants, des gens faibles, incapables de se défendre. Rédemption ? Jamais. Mais c'est bien fait pour moi. Je le reconnais.

Lui et moi, on est de ces gens qui ne savent pas aimer. On est de ces gens qui viennent de l'incendie, qui ont tout brûlé, et qui vivent dans la souffrance de l'autre. On est des enflures, ouais. Mais ce n'est pas totalement de notre faute.

Peut-être qu'on est aussi des lâches.

- Tue Lucien Marengo pour moi.

Et je sens un goût de cendres, de vestiges de l'incendie, sur ma langue.

Il hausse les sourcils. Affirme sa prise sur ma chère arme.

- Je le ferais.

Et je sais qu'il le fera. Lui aussi, en veut à mort à des gens. En un sens, on compatit l'un pour l'autre. C'est ridicule. Deux putains de criminels décidés à s'entretuer.

- Trop aimable.

Il rit, moi aussi. Deux rires fous. Irraisonnés.

- Autre chose ?

- Cigarette.

Obligeant, il en sort une paire de sa veste, les allume à l'aide d'un sympathique briquet d'argent, s'accroupit à mes côtés et m'en tend une.

Calypso. Ma dernière.

- Profite, gamine.

Je ne relève pas et porte à mes lèvres le bâton de nicotine. J'en inspire avec délices une grande bouffée, que je rejette dans une fumée bleutée. Un bref moment, en silence, lui et moi nous fumons.

Notre relation est-elle seulement basée sur de l'Antoine Daniels, des Calypso, la CIA, des lunettes noires et un jeu dangereux ? Quel singulier résumé.

Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, nous écrasons simultanément nos clopes sur le sol. Souriant sombrement, il pose le canon de mon flingue sur ma tempe – c'est quand même la classe, je vais mourir tuée par mon arme. Le froid sur ma peau. Mon sang qui y bat.

Place au rideau final. Ses yeux bleus hurlent, mais il est bien le dernier de ce monde à comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Pour ce que ça a d'important… Certains ne doivent pas avoir de seconde chance. Pour certains, c'est trop tard.

C'est mieux ainsi.

J'y fiche les miens. Je mourrais en le regardant. Fière.

- Dis bonne nuit, chérie.

Est-ce de l'admiration que je lis au travers de la cruauté affichée sur ton visage ? C'est vrai qu'en un sens, c'est presque un honneur de me faire descendre par toi. L'un des meilleurs mercenaires. Tout comme pour toi, s'en est un de me tuer. Moi, celle qui ait réussi à te foutre en taule. En tout cas, c'est toujours mieux que de se faire buter par un paysan consanguin.

Son doigt appuie sur la détente. Mon cœur s'emballe. Il vit ses derniers battements.

- Va te faire foutre.

J'entends… j'entends le coup de feu résonner dans le silence. Il hurle dans ma tête, perfore mes tympans. Dans un éclatant éclair de lucidité, je comprends que je vais mourir, que je vais cesser d'exister, retourner à la poussière. Et je me demande ce qu'il y a, derrière, derrière ce voile dansant dans un vent inexistant, au milieu d'une salle vide.

Il paraît que lorsque les gens comme nous meurent, ils pensent à leurs victimes et regrettent ce qu'ils ont fait. Moi, je vois Lisa et ses yeux vides, ma mère et son regard mort, Miss America et ses iris haineux, Jérémy aux prunelles pleines de terreur…

Je le vois lui, aussi. Mon meurtrier, ma proie, mon chasseur, mon trophée. Deux flammes bleues.

Et ce feu glacial brûle le reste, les souvenirs, l'avenir, le passé, le présent, demeure la seule image qui me reste, s'imprimant dans mes rétines. Vision m'obsédant.

Je vois aussi l'ivresse que lui apporte la mort se refléter dans son regard. Ivresse, vengeance, admiration, joie. L'envie de tuer enfin comblée, pour un bref moment, le soulagement qui y est lié. La folie, qui nous est typique.

Et je sens aussi l'adrénaline fuser dans mes veines, ultime overdose, la plus pure d'entre toutes. Je meurs, et je touche les étoiles. Je meurs, et j'en suis heureuse.

Un infime et terrible instant, je sens la balle me percuter à bout portant, fracturant mon crâne, s'enfonçant dans ma tête. J'ai horriblement mal, la souffrance me déchire, m'étouffe, ma vue s'orne de sang, cache ses iris bleutés, noie l'adrénaline.

Puis, le noir vient.

Oppressant.

* * *

><p>J'vous ai eu ! 8D<p>

Je vais me pendre, oui.

Vous avez droit, je n'ai pas menti, à un dernier chapitre. Un épilogue. J'ai assez bien calculé mon coup (vive le hasard) et me suis débrouillée pour que vous ayez ce chapitre, ben, avant que mon internet me lâche… Le prochain sera pour la seconde semaine de vacances. En même temps, vous aurez probablement l'OS faisant suite à « Répond-moi ».

Les multiples références à l'incendie me viennent de la chanson « J'viens d'l'incendie » de Keny Arkana, une bonne rapeuse (je dis ça mais j'en suis fane). Le phrase _le hasard n'existe pas_ vient du MEILLEUR AUTEUR DE TOUS LES TEMPS ! Pierre Bottero (qui est mort après avoir achevé le premier livre d'une trilogie, ce con).

Et, je dois vous dire quelque chose : je regrette qu'elle soit morte. Je l'aimais bien.


End file.
